A Change of Fate
by kaln7
Summary: The Colonials search for the Thirteenth tribe after the fall of their colonies maybe at an end, when they make contact with the Systems Alliance, but will Earth lend them a hand or will the Cylons destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone if you haven't read any of my other stories, I hope you take the time and read them, thank you. As for this story I hope you enjoy it and leave comments in the review section, As for all my stories I don't own Battlestar Galactica: 2003 or Mass Effect they both belong to there respective franchises.**

* * *

 **Space**

 **Colonial Fleet**

 **Galactica**

It had been nine months since the fall of the colonies and the remnant colonial fleet trying to find a new home called Earth. As the search for Earth continued the Galactica was preparing a fleet of 20 raptors to head back to the colonies to rescue survivors that were left behind. Leading this rag tag fleet was the one who pushed for it, a stubborn woman and an ace pilot Captain Kara Thrace aka Starbuck.

As the raptors was preparing to leave Admiral Adama got on the phone to give Starbuck inspiration for the mission "Starbuck!"

 _"Admiral!"_

"I don't know what you're going to expect, but no matter what you see or happens, remember that the Galactica will be here waiting." said Adama "Now go get our people and bring them home." Said Adama as he places the phone down and heads back to maintain the fleet.

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space the fleet of 20 Raptors began activating their FTL drives, each one flashing out to a point in space using a Cylon navigational computer and a Cylon model number eight to help them.

* * *

 **Alliance Space**

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

 **2157**

Shanxi was a colony of Earth, one of many under the control and protection of the Systems Alliance. In 2148, a mining team on Mars made perhaps humanity's greatest discovery. After investigating the "Bermuda Triangle-like" reputation of the southern pole, the team unearthed the subterranean ruins of an ancient alien research station, revealing incontrovertible proof of the existence of alien life. Humanity was no longer alone in the universe.

The news of the discovery dominated the media and raised questions not only about the existence and purpose of humanity, but questions about the aliens themselves. Foremost, were they still out there? While these questions had served to fracture most religions they had a unifying effect in politics. Rather than nations fighting each other over their differences, it was now "us vs. them" and the foundations of a united human front were laid.

Within a year of the discovery, Earth's eighteen largest nations had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and defend human territory. Shortly thereafter, the various nations of Earth pooled their military resources to create the Systems Alliance Military. That same year, 2149, the Alliance discovered the Sol system's mass relay orbiting Pluto, previously thought to be a moon, Charon. The Charon Relay propelled them into space and the reach of humanity grew quickly.

The Alliance began a rapid campaign of expansion, establishing numerous colonies and constructing a large fleet, even though it had yet to encounter another species. Maintaining this expansion policy, the Alliance activated all the Mass Relays it could find to seek out new resources and possible colonies. But despite this success, the Systems Alliance was not considered a serious political body, as it was considered to lack the authority of individual nations. While humanity has yet to encounter any Alien life they were about to make first contact for the first time, but not with any Alien.

In orbit of Shanxi was an expedition fleet prepared to go on their next adventure through the Relay to another part of the galaxy to establish new colonies. While this growing expanse was beneficial to humanity, it left much of the Alliance fleet spread thin.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

On board the Hong Kong named after the battle of Hong Kong on Earth along with two other Frigates and two cargo ships were about to head off.

"Get me a secure line to the Garrison." said the Captain, as he stands on the bridge of his ship, arms crossed behind his back, at the age of 31, he was a strong resilient man who has worked up the chain of command to reach this part in his career.

The officer nodded his head to the Captain notifying him the line was secure "General Williams!" said the Captain

 _"This is Williams, how is everything up there?"_ asked Williams

"Were set to make our journey through the Relay, just saying goodbye and wish us luck." said the Captain

 _"Have a safe journey and god speed."_ said Williams

As the Hong Kong and the small flotilla was preparing to jump into FTL a sensor operator spoke "Sir, we just detected a burst of radiation off our port side about 2 kilometers away." said the operator

The Captain walked over to the operator "Radiation isn't something new." said the Captain "Were in space there is a lot of radiation out there."

The operator looked at her Captain "Not if a ship appears right after the radiation." replied the operator

The Captain walked over to his chair and sat down in it "What is it?"

"It's small, no IFF, and silhouette does not match any known Alliance ships." said the operator

The Captain turns to his helmsman "Plot an intercept course." said the Captain "Tell the flotilla and General Williams of the situation." said the Captain as he contemplates if this is a first contact situation.

* * *

 **Racetrack's Raptor**

"This doesn't look right." said Racetrack

Skulls began checking the dradis saw multiple signatures "We got multiple contacts, and one is on intercept course."

"Cylons?" asked Racetrack

"No, silhouettes don't match Cylon configuration or any known in our registry." said Skulls as he began reading the layout of the ships, a beep went off on the screen "Were receiving some sort of message, and a large quantity of data."

"Are they trying to upload a virus?" asked Racetrack

"Even if they are, were not networked, so were safe." replied Skulls

"Safe my ass, spinning up FTL, were leaving." said Racetrack as she said that the Raptor disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

"Unidentified ship has disappeared, sir." said the sensors operator "Left the same kind of radiation signature as before."

"Did the first contact package get through?" asked the Captain concerned that this might have been a once in a life time chance to make contact with aliens.

The operator nodded his head "We sent it, but we can't be sure they received it."

The Captain nodded his head and looked at the helmsman "Plot a course back to Shanxi, I'm going to need to talk to General Williams."

The Hong Kong began heading back to Shanxi, the crew curious about the unknown ship that appeared before them. While the Alliance officers didn't know whether it was aliens or not, they were soon going to find themselves drag into a war that will determine the fate of humanity.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **Briefing Room**

When Racetrack and Skulls returned back to Galactica, they immediately went straight to the Admiral and reported what happen.

"And your sure it wasn't the Cylons?" asked Adama

Skulls and Racetrack looked at each other "Sir dradis scans showed it wasn't any Cylon Basestar or any other Cylon ship we came across." said Skulls "Also the ships were small, smaller than a Valkyrie class ship."

"How many ships?" asked Adama

"Less than a dozen ships of different designs and also a planet in the habitable zone, they were around it." said Skulls

Adama began thinking and was wondering what they were dealing with "Lieutenant Gaeta." said Adama, Gaeta stood to attention. "Have you managed to decipher what the message is?" asked Adama

"Were still extracting the information from the Raptor, sir" said Gaeta "It's taking a long time due to checking the information, making sure there are no viruses or any cyber attacks."

"Put a rush on it, we need to know what's out there." said Adama, he then turned to Racetrack and Skulls "Good work you two."

All three saluted the Admiral and left.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Garrison**

 **Williams Office**

The Captain of the Hong Kong along with General Williams were seated in Williams office and went over what had happened. "Do you think it was first contact?" asked Williams

The Captain shrugged unsure of what it could have been "Don't know, but if it was, I guess I screwed up." said the Captain displeased with himself for missing out on the chance of being the first human to make contact with aliens.

"You followed the first contact scenario and transmitted the first contact package." said Williams "That's all you could do." Williams attempt to cheer the Captain was a pitiful attempt on his part.

"Did you report to Alliance HQ?" asked the Captain

Williams nodded his head "I did, the moment you came back." said Williams looking over what he reported "They're going to report this to world leaders keep them apprise of the situation."

"What are our orders?" asked the Captain

"Our orders are to wait for the aliens until they decide to make contact, we are to proceed at our discretion." said Williams not liking the idea of being solely responsible of what could be humanities defining movement in history.

"And if the Aliens turn out to be Hostile?" asked the Captain concern about that scenario

"We send a warning to the Alliance and hold the Garrison, until the Alliance can gather what ships they can and come in force." said Williams determined to make sure the Garrison does not fall into alien hands.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **Conference Room**

The conference room of the Galactica was currently being used by Admiral Adama, Captain Lee Adama, President Roslin, and Vice President Baltar along with their respected Aids Tory Foster and Tom Zarek and Lieutenant Gaeta to discuss their findings. Originally the room was going to be used for the debate between Roslin and Baltar for Presidency of the Twelve Colonies, but the situation changed.

"About 12 hours ago Starbuck was leading a squadron of 20 Raptors back to Caprica to rescue survivors, but one Raptors navcom sent them into a different system." said Gaeta as he began explaining the events that led up to their return "In that system they encountered unidentified ships and a planet that can support life."

The room was silent until Baltar spoke "U-un-unidentified ships?" asked Baltar

Gaeta nodded his head "Yes, their configuration doesn't match anything in our registry or anything Cylons have."

"Couldn't the Cylons have built new ships?" asked Zarek annoyed at Adama for postponing the debates.

"Possibly, but I doubt the Cylons would send us a message." said Adama, wanting to shut Zarek up.

"What message?" asked Roslin now more focus on the conversation.

Gaeta continued "One of the ships sent a data package to the Raptor."

"You didn't think it was suspicious?" asked Zarek accusing them of incompetency

"We checked the information thoroughly, before disseminating it in a non network computer." replied Gaeta

Before Gaeta could tell what the message said, Baltar spoke up. "Why was I not called in on this?" asked Baltar furious by not getting a chance to unlock whatever information was in that data packet.

"We thought you were too busy dealing with the Campaign to help us with this problem." said Adama eyeing Baltar

"Well, be that as it may, I am still our Cylon expert, and if anything remotely could be Cylon, I should have a look at it." said Baltar with a scowl looked at Adama, not about to back away.

Roslin soon stepped in before both men attack each other "As much as I dislike my running mate, I too am curious as to why I wasn't informed about this." said Roslin, but before Adama spoke, Roslin continued "Campaign or no Campaign, I am still President and if anything of importance is discovered, I am to hear about it."

"That's why we called you here, madam President." said Adama, he walks over to a screen and nodded to Gaeta, who activated it, revealing lines of information. "This is what the unknown ship sent to the Raptor."

Everyone gather around the screen and looked at it and discovered it was in another language "Are you telling me, the unknown ship sent this exact message?" asked Baltar

Adama nodded his head "We believe it might be from Earth." said Adama

Everyone in the room became silent and Zerak just laughed "You expect us to believe, that the unidentified ships are the 13th tribe."

"The information in the data, reveal information about the people along with basic information about math and science and their form of an alphabet to help in the translation." said Gaeta

"All this could have been perpetrated by the Cylons in getting us to jump to that system, where they could take us out." said Zerak, trying to be the logical one in the conversation.

"How do we know it is from the 13th tribe?" asked Tory Foster

"In the data, it had a message." said Gaeta, he brought up the message and read it "'Greeting's unidentified life forms, we are humans from the planet Earth, we are peaceful explorers who seek friendship and trust, we hope to engage in further dialogue', that's the end of the message." said Gaeta

Everyone had confused looks about the message "That message didn't seem like it was meant for us." said Lee

"It almost sounded like it was for..." said Tory only to be interrupted by Baltar

"Aliens." said Baltar "They thought we were aliens."

"That seems farfetched." sated Zarek

"Not really." said Adama "While in the colonial Navy, we did run scenarios about encountering alien life forms, and created a first contact package in the event we did come across them."

"So what do we do now?" asked Foster

"We need to postpone all elections until the situation can be resolved." said Roslin

Zarek wasn't going to have none of that "Just because we found Earth doesn't mean, you have the right to postpone these elections."

"Excuse me, but we need a stable government right now to make contact with Earth." replied Roslin

"All the more reason to finish these elections." said Zarek "Don't think, I know what you're doing madam President, you could use this discovery to help boost your polls in the race."

Before Roslin could say anything Lee spoke up "How do we know if it really is the 13th tribe." All eyes were now on Lee "I mean, the message could have been from the Cylons."

"The message seems very elaborate." said Gaeta "I mean the Cylons went through a lot of trouble in creating this message, even creating a different language to trick us."

Adama then stepped into the conversation "Then we need to confirm it." said Adama all eyes now on him "We should send a Raptor to make contact."

"What if it is the Cylons?" said Zarek "They could trick your people to come aboard their ships and be over whelmed and the Cylons could find our position."

"And what if it is the 13th tribe?" replied Gaeta joining in the conversation "We could lose our best chance at making contact and saving our people."

Roslin put her hand to her head, getting a headache from all the 'what if' scenarios "Any attempts could put the fleet in danger." said Roslin "The best possible outcome, would be to move the fleet somewhere else, leave one raptor at these coordinates and have another make contact."

Adama thought it over and while he wished to have thought it himself, he agreed with Roslin "Sounds like a good plan, hopefully Starbuck makes back soon, if things go south."

"If we're doing this, then I'm must urge we send a diplomat along to begin an official dialogue." said Zarek

"No" said Adama "I can't risk a civilian, what could possibly be a Cylon trick."

"Bill, as much as I dislike Zarek, he's right, we need someone who can bring our needs to the 13th tribe." said Roslin

"Then I'll go." said Lee, all eyes on him "I know what the fleet needs and I can bring it to their leadership."

Zarek and Baltar wanted to protest, but both men were shot down, by Adama and Roslin, it was then decided to go ahead with the plan.

* * *

 **Space**

Two Raptors were launched from Galactica, one was going to stay in place while the other Raptor was going to make contact. The rest of the fleet was going to jump at a different location and only the Raptor that was left behind new where the fleet was going to be.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Space**

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

The Captain began pacing back and forth wondering if the Aliens would return, if they were, they were ready in both scenarios. He gather all the military ships in a formation to prepare for any attack, while all civilian traffic was shut down, until the situation was over.

After a while the same Radiation appeared, the operator reported it "Get me General Williams on the online." ordered the Captain

The communications officer began working and nodded his head to the Captain "General Williams, we have a contact, same ship as before."

 _"Have they made any threatening moves or hostile actions?"_ asked Williams

"None, but we can't be sure." replied the Captain "Were monitoring all transmissions."

 _"Remember Captain, we were left in charge to make all decisions, this could be a momentous achievement in humanities history, since the discovery on Mars."_ Said Williams

"Yeah no pressure." replied the Captain as he prepares for the first move, but just then the communications officer spoke.

"Sir we got a message." said the officer "Captain you're not going to believe this."

The Captain walks over to the officer "Let's hear it."

The officer begins pressing buttons and the radio came on _"Attention unidentified ships, this is Captain Lee Adama of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we request assistance."_

"Who the hell did we just contacted." said the Captain as the message repeated again the Systems Alliance of Earth were about to make contact from a long lost tribes of humans.

* * *

 **So to clear things up the flotilla of Alliance ships that was suppose to go explore through the Relay would have encountered the Turians, which would have sparked the first contact war, but instead the Alliance encounters the Colonials. As for whether or not the Alliance will encounter the Citadel Council, that won't happen for a while in my story. I thank all who have read this story and hope you leave a comment at the end.**


	2. Negotiations

**I want to thank everyone on their comments and the followers who want to keep a track of my story(s). I also want to mention this incase you haven't seen it in my other story(s), but I will not be updating over the summer. I am currently attending college and will be taking summer classes so don't expect an update until my classes are over which will be the first week of August. Now to answer some questions I have received, any characters from Mass Effect Andromeda won't appear in my story, because I have not played the game, I know a shocker, but as long as I am in college that takes precedence over anything else, so I would appreciate for everyone not to reveal any spoilers to me about the game or characters. Thank you again for reading my story and following me and my progress, I'm sorry again fo not going to update over the summer until the first week of August.**

* * *

 **2157**

 **Shanxi**

 **Garrison**

 **Williams Office**

When the unidentified alien ship, now known to the Alliance as a Raptor, came back, they sent a message in perfect English, on the radio. The Captain of the Hong Kong thought they must have deciphered their language, but when the Raptor came aboard the Hong Kong and the people inside came out, they were immediately shocked to find Humans.

The Hong Kong brought the Raptor and the Humans back to Shanxi, where they were interrogated for hours. In that time they learned the names of the three people. Captain Lee Adama, the one who spoke on the Radio, Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson the pilot, and Lieutenant Hamish McCall co-pilot on the raptor.

In the time they interrogated them, they spun a tale of magnitude of proportions that made the interrogators heads hurt. The Twelve Colonies, the Cylons, their unfortunate demise at the hands of their own creation, but the most outrageous thing that came out of all three was their claim that Earth is a colony

Williams and the Captain of the Hong Kong met to discuss what the interrogators had found. "So what do you make of all this?" asked the Captain

Williams had a bottle of whiskey and two glass cups for both him and the Captain, as both men needed a drink to wash away the headache they have. "It's hard to understand any of it." said Williams taking a sip from his glass. "I've sent all our findings on what we have to Alliance HQ, hopefully someone else can take this off my hands."

"Did you also mention about that Raptor we have and the findings we got?" asked the Captain

Williams nodded his head "I made sure of it." said Williams, when the colonials were taken into interrogations, Alliance engineers began studying the Raptor and found some interesting and controversial stuff on their technology.

"That Raptor of theirs can fly and make FTL, without using Element Zero." stated the Captain

"Yes, but their computer equipment is primitive, our computers our way more advance." replied Williams

"Well, if what they told us about the Cylons is true, then we might be in trouble if they can hack into our systems." said the Captain

Williams laid back in his chair and thought of how much trouble these people were going to make for the Alliance, especially if they have to get drag into a war. "The most scary part about all this is that these Cylons are machines and yet they somehow manage to take on human form." said Williams "We did check them to see if they were Cylons?" asked Williams

"Our doctors did every kind of examination on them." said the Captain "From blood work all the way to MRI's, but according to the Colonials, one of their scientists tried to make a Cylon detector, but it didn't work."

Williams shook his head. "Machines looking like us, sounds like a sci-fi movie." stated Williams as he takes another sip from his glass. "How do we know this isn't some elaborate hoax made by some corporation testing out some new technology?" asked Williams

"I don't think they would create such an elaborate tale, and for one thing their technology would be a lot more advance then what their using, I mean it doesn't make sense to go backwards one way and forwards another way." said the Captain

Before Williams could say another word, an officer walked in the room "Sir, the one calling himself Captain Lee Adama is demanding to speak to the person in charge."

General Williams looked at the Captain wondering what to do, as he took another sip from his glass.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Garrison**

 **Interrogation room**

Lee was not happy at all, to be subjected to all kinds of tests, and to be interrogated for hours, while the fleet is currently waiting, with only a limited amount of time left, before they consider the worst.

As he was thinking the door that led outside in the hall, opened up and walked in a man wearing a uniform. Lee noticed the man as having black hair and a scar running down his face, believed it to be the one in charge around here.

The man sat in front of Lee, a table keeping the two apart. "I'm General Williams, commanding officer of this Garrison."

"Captain Lee Adama of the colonial Navy." said Lee

"I know who you are." said Williams "My people have been interrogating you and your people for hours."

Lee was about to burst at the General for taking so long to see him, but reframed himself from doing that "Then you know were in need of assistance."

"Son, I'm about this close to tossing you and your friends in a holding cell." said Williams indicating with his fingers of how much patience he had left. "I've sent everything you said to my superiors who are going to brief our leadership back home on Earth."

Lee nodded his head. "Yes you're interrogators explained to me that were not even on Earth and that this is a Colony." said Lee as he was surprised to hear that Earth has colonies.

"Did they also explained that Earth is not a colony of Kobol?" asked Williams

Lee nodded his head reluctantly. "Yes, your people have said, they have found fossils that predate the time when the tribes of man left Kobol."

"Then you have to see from our point of view that what your telling us seems a bit farfetched." said Williams. "For all we know you could be extraterrestrial aliens disguising as humans to get past our defenses to conquer our planets."

Before Lee could protest, Williams said one more thing. "Or you could be these Cylons you told us about."

"Were not Cylons and the tests you did, by the way we complied willingly, should have shown were humans like you." countered Lee

"Tests can be deceived!" countered Williams

"Listen my people our running out of time, the Cylons could be on them at any moment and you can either help us or let us go, so we can help our people, seeing as how you don't seem to care." said Lee frustrated by Williams not taking his people seriously

"Even if I wanted to, it's not my call" said Williams. "Were waiting a response from Alliance HQ."

"It will be to late by then." said Lee

"Because of the Cylons?" asked Williams

"No!" said Lee. "Admiral Adama gave us only 12 hours, if we don't return in the allotted time they'll consider us dead and move on."

"Admiral Adama?" asked Williams catching the name as the same as Captain Lee

"My farther leads the last remnants of the Twelve Colonies in a fleet, in hopes of finding a new home." said Lee

Williams at that moment had to wonder, as a father himself having a son back home, would he really leave his son behind. Williams loved his own son with everything, and go straight to hell in back for him.

"How much time do you still have?" asked Williams

"We have two hours left!" stated Lee

* * *

 **Space**

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

On board the Hong Kong Lee was escorted on board the Bridge under armed guard and handcuffed, there he got a chance to see what a 13th tribe ship looked like on the inside and he was amazed of how it looked. Drastically more different than the Galactica, but somewhat similar to the Pegasus.

As Lee was admiring the bridge a man walked up to him "Captain Lee?" asked the man

Lee turned to face the man and nodded his head "Yes!"

"Captain Andrew Shepard, Commanding officer of the Hong Kong." said Shepard

"Captain!" said Lee "I guess I'm the only one from my team that will be accompanying you on this mission."

Shepard nodded his head. "That's right, if we discover your lying to us, your teammates will be the one taking the punishment." said Shepard "If we do make contact with your people, you will remain aboard until I feel guaranteed that you're not a threat to the Alliance."

Shepard walked over to Navigation along with Lee. "Give us the coordinates to the place you were suppose to go back too." said Shepard

Lee walked up to the officer and gave the coordinates, the navigation officer then inputted it into the computers, it spit out a location that wasn't explored before. "Computers put the location in uncharted space."

"Any Mass Relays in the area?" asked Shepard

The officer began looking through the computers. "None, but our current FTL, should allow us to make the journey in under an hour and forty-five minutes."

"That's cutting it close?" said Shepard

"Why does it take you that long?" asked Lee "Our current FTL drives only take a second to jump from one place to another."

Shepard looked at Lee "It's a long story." said Shepard "Which I don't have time to explain, plot a course and jump us into FTL."

Shepard walks over to the command chair where he took a seat, while the entire ship jumped into FTL.

* * *

 **Space**

 **Raptor**

The Raptor that was left behind to wait for Lee to arrive was floating in space waiting, but time was running out.

The pilot looked at his watch and began spinning up FTL drives, his co-pilot was looking at him "What are you doing?"

"Times almost up, and we need to prepare in case Cylons jump in." said the pilot, but as they were preparing out of nowhere a ship they never saw before jumped right on top of them.

"Dradis contact." said the co-pilot

"Cylon?" asked the pilot

"No, it's the same configuration as the one Racetrack and Skulls came across." replied the co-pilot, but as they attempt to fly away from the ship, a radio came on their frequencies.

 _"This is Captain Lee Adama, authentication code 378 Delta 925 Alpha."_ said Lee

"Identify that authentication." said the pilot

The co-pilot did exactly that and smiled. "Authentication correct."

"Captain, it's good to hear your voice." said the pilot "Assuming this isn't some trick."

 _"It's not, but there's a lot to discuss."_ said Lee _"I need you to send a message to the Admiral"_

* * *

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

 **1 hours later**

It had been 1 hour since the Raptor left to report back to Admiral Adama and many on the crew were prepared for any encounter that might be hostile, but after a while a ship the size of which the crew on the Hong Kong had never seen before appeared in a flash of light.

Lee had a smile on his face recognizing the ship his father commands. Shepard walked up to the communications officer. "Open a channel." said Shepard

"Attention Colonial ship, this Captain Andrew Shepard on board the SSV Hong Kong of the Systems Alliance."

 _"This is Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Navy on board the Galactica."_ said Admiral Adama _"You have my people hostage?"_

"No we don't" said Shepard gesturing Lee to come forward. "Captain Lee is here with me."

"Admiral I'm here." said Lee with a relief in his voice.

 _Are you alright?"_ asked Adama

"Yes, but Racetrack and Skulls were left on the planet." said Lee

 _"I'm aware."_ said Adama _"We got your message from the other Raptor."_

"Now that, that's been settled we should move on to other things Admiral." said Shepard wanting to make sure that this was all worth the trouble.

 _"Nothing's been settled until my people and Raptor are returned back to me"_ said Adama with anger in his voice.

"We are more than willing to return your people and Raptor back." Said Shepard "But my superiors want me to make sure that this is all not some trick, set up by aliens or these Cylons, Captain Lee told us about."

 _"How do you suppose we do that?"_ asked Adama not happy with the situation.

"We are prepared to meet a representative of your people on board my ship." said Shepard

 _"That's unacceptable!"_ said Adama _"You would hold another one of our people hostage."_

"Okay then how about this!" said Shepard "I send one of my people over to meet your leaders and you send one over to meet me, we remain in this system until we set the ground work for what your people need."

As Shepard and the crew waited to hear, Adama's answer, Shepard's Lieutenant walked up to him. "Sir, I volunteer to go." said Lieutenant Hackett

Shepard looked at Hackett, who has been in the Alliance since 2152, He was commissioned as a second lieutenant in 2156 and stationed at Shanxi. "I appreciate your courage Lieutenant."

Just as the two was talking Adama came back on the radio. _"We agree to the terms, but I want Captain Lee back."_

"Sorry, I can't do that." said Shepard, but before Adama can protest, Lee got on the Radio

"Admiral, I have the most experience with these people, I think I'm better off here then back on the Galactica." said Lee

 _"If you think that is the best choice very well then."_ said Adama, not liking the idea of leaving his only son left in an unknown group of people.

When noth ships cut off communications, Shepard walked over to Hackett. "Before you go over there we need to make sure that it will be you coming back and not some imposter, so I want you to head down to med bay and let the doctor draw some blood and will come up with some word phrases only the real Hackett will know." said Shepard

Hackett nodded his head and went straight to med bay, leaving Shepard on the bridge with the rest of the crew.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

In the CIC, President Roslin, Vice President Baltar, along with their aids Tom Zarek and Tory foster, and Kara Thrace who returned an hour before the Hong Kong arrived.

Adama put down the phone and looked at all the people around him. "Lee's staying on the ship."

"What the Frak." said Kara, angry at retuning to Galactica only to hear Lee went on a mission without her. "Sir permission to send a rescue team to the ship, we can take them."

"And risk any chance we have at reuniting with the 13th tribe." said Zarek

Kara wanted to punch Zarek in the face, but restrained herself. "Do we even know if they really are the 13th tribe?" asked Kara "For all we know it could be a machine with Lee's voice."

"If it really was the Cylons, we would already have been surrounded while the Galactica cools down her FTL drives." said Adama

"Or their waiting for us to send someone over and catch us while were off guard." said Roslin

As everyone thinks it over, Baltar speaks. "Either way we meet them or leave, that is our only two options we have."

"Alright then who's going to go?" asked Adama looking at everyone.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **Flight pod**

 **Raptor**

"This is Raptor 3 we are ready to lift off with the delegation." said the pilot

 _"Raptor 3 you are cleared to go."_ said the operator

The Raptor lifted off the ground and out the flight pod.

* * *

 **Space**

In space the Raptor was escorted by two vipers to the Hong Kong along the way the Raptor made contact with the Hong Kong for instructions. They were met with the Hong Kong's own fighters and were escorted the rest of the way to the Hong Kong's hangar.

* * *

 **Hong Kong**

 **Hangar**

When the Raptor touched down in the Hangar, it re-pressurized with air, Shepard along with Hacket, Lee, and marines walked in the hangar right outside the Raptor. After a couple of seconds the Raptor door open and out came a woman with blond hair along with a man with brown hair holding assault rifles and scanned the room.

The marine unit covered Shepard and held their own weapons up. "Lower your weapons." said one of the Marines

"You lower yours first!" said the blond woman pointing her rifle at the marines

Before it could break out any further Lee spoke up "It's alright Kara lower your weapons."

"Lee is that you?" asked Kara demanding an answer

"Yeah it's me!" stated Lee trying to reassure her.

"Let me see to be sure!" said Kara holding on to her assault rifle intently.

The marines moved aside to show Lee Adama. "You believe me now?" asked Lee

"That's assuming it's the real you and not some skin job that took your place." stated Kara, after her time on Caprica it became a little difficult for her to trust anyone.

"Then I'll prove it to you" said Lee "You told me once that Zak failed three times in flight school, but passed him anyway because you didn't want to crush his dream, even though you knew he didn't have the feel for flying."

Kara lowered her rifle and smiled. "Thank the gods your alright." said Kara

Shepard then stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we should get this going." said Shepard

Kara looked back into the Raptor. "Come on it's safe." said Kara and a man dressed in uniform walked out of the Raptor, his appearance was short man with black curly hair, he walks up to Shepard slowly.

"I'm Lieutenant Gaeta." said Gaeta "I'm here to represent the Colonial fleet."

Shepard nodded his head "Welcome!" said Shepard "Lieutenant these men will escort you and Captain Lee to the conference room."

Gaeta and Lee were taken by soldiers out of the hangar, while Shepard, Hackett, and a few marines remained. "Allow me to introduce Lieutenant Hackett." said Shepard "He will meet with your leaders as a representative of Earth and the Systems Alliance."

Kara nodded her head and gestured for him to come aboard on the Raptor, Hackett did just that and was strapped in. The rest of Shepard and his marines walked out of the hangar and depressurized it, allowing the Raptor to fly out.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room was a security team along with Gaeta and Lee seated at a table, while Shepard walked into the room and sat at the opposite side of them.

"Well were here!" said Shepard "Where would you like to start?"

Gaeta brought up a brief case that had already been checked by the marines for any weapons or gas, and brings out paper "The President of the twelve colonies offers her upmost welcome and gratitude for meeting with the long lost 13th tribe and request assistance in humanitarian efforts."

Shepard inhaled air and breathed out a sigh of concern "There's something we need to clear the air first." said Shepard "Everything you think you know about Earth is wrong."

Gaeta had a confused looked and turned to Lee for answer, Lee just shrugs and gestures with his head to listen. Gaeta turned back to Shepard "What do you mean?" asked Gaeta

"Earth was never a colony." said Shepard "Were not this 13th tribe."

Gaeta was shocked "What do you mean you're not the 13th tribe?"

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **Conference Room**

On the Galactica the same kind of conversation was happening in the conference room and to say the members present were speechless was an understatement.

"This is absurd." said Zarek "Your telling us that humans evolved on Earth!"

Hackett had explained to them about Earth, that it wasn't a colony. "We have geological evidence that place human evolution all the way back to 100,000 years and even further than that." said Hackett

"Lies!" said Roslin "The gods created man on Kobol." she said as being the one who felt the strongest in the book of pythia's prophecies.

"I meant no disrespect to your beliefs." said Hackett "But these gods you speak of are somewhat familiar to us."

The group was surprised to hear this "So how can you say that Earth was never a colony?" asked Zarek

"The gods you worshipped were also worshipped on Earth thousands of years ago, but no longer." said Hackett "Most religions of today only worship one god, but most religions have been fractured do to past discoveries made."

"Your people are monotheistic?" asked Roslin, shocked to hear this realization.

Hackett gave a wave of his hands signifying in between. "On Earth there are a number of religions that are both Monotheistic and Polytheistic, but like I said most religions aren't as strong anymore."

Baltar spoke up after being silent for a while. "You mentioned that before." said Baltar "What has happened that made your religions falter in their belief?."

Hackett cleared his throat. "What I'm about to tell you is known on Earth by are people, if you wish to tell your citizens this, it's up to you, but given the evidence we have discovered could explain why another evolution of humanity exist elsewhere in the galaxy."

Everyone in the room began listening intently for what Hackett was about to say. Hackett began explaining about a discovery that prove the existence of alien life in the galaxy and that humanity was no longer alone in the universe. Hackett explained that these aliens were observing humans on Earth, for what reason or purpose is unknown, but given the fact that there is another evolution of humans that evolved on a different planet would explain the reason.

To say the colonials were offended was extremely underestimated, Zarek stormed out of the room, Roslin excused herself leaving only Baltar and Adama with Hackett. While Zarek and Roslin seemed greatly offended that the gods they worshipped were being told that they were aliens and their whole belief was a lie, Baltar was fascinated to hear such things.

"You're telling us that there are actual aliens out there in the cosmos somewhere that have interfered with human development." asked Baltar

"We don't know if they reshaped our history, but given your presence and what you're saying seems logical that they may have took human populations around Earth and placed them on this planet Kobol." said Hackett. "For what purpose, I don't know."

"Could have been an experiment or a safety measure incase humanity went extinct, to preserve our species." said Baltar the scientist in him thinking of theories, he then gets up from the table and heads to the door. "I need to get to my lab and begin writing this down."

With Baltar gone, that left Adama and Hackett alone in the room "So Admiral how do you think of Earth now."

Adama was never much a religious man and all he cared about was getting his people somewhere safe. "Just as long as my people get the humanitarian relief they need, I don't care much else."

"Then I hope your president can get over this little bump in negotiations and continue." said Hackett

As the two military men continue sitting in silence, the fate of the fleet hangs in the balance between religion and the needs of the people.

* * *

 **So let me explain some things, Captain Shepard is Commander Shepard's father, Commander Shepard has already been born, whether Female or Male Shepard you'll have to wait and see. Now some of you are wondering about a few things like is the Pegasus is still around yes the Pegasus is still around, will the final five and the actual 13th tribe be revealed, they will be mentioned in the story, whether or not revealed you will have to wait and see.**


	3. Into the Fire

**Hey everyone like I promised first week of August, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. It might be awhile before I can post the next chapter, due to computer problems.**

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

In the CIC of the Galactica Adama was giving Hackett a tour, and also to give information on the Cylons. "This is what we have on the Cylons, since the destruction of the colonies." said Adama

As he hands Hackett a box containing photos of known human Cylons and images of Cylon capital ships known as Basestars, Hackett was concerned, everything Adama had mention, it puts the Alliance into even greater danger do to the fact that Cylons have the ability to resurrect so any Cylons killed will be downloaded into a new body recovering any losses of soldiers in battle.

"How you managed to survive with little resources is astonishing Admiral." said Hackett acknowledging Adama's leadership skills.

"We've gotten lucky, but it has put a toll on us." said Adama, "I'm hoping your government can provide us with help."

"That's not up to me or my Commanding officer." said Hackett "Ultimately it will be up to our civilian government back on Earth."

"Politics!" said Adama shaking his head. "No matter where you go in the universe they suck everywhere."

Hackett could only agree. "Until then I need to bring this information to my commanding officer."

"I'll have a Raptor prep for launch." said Adama "But I need to get my ship back to the Fleet immediately."

"Understandable." said Hackett realizing the responsibility, Adama has when it comes to the security of his last remaining people.

"We need to report back to Shanxi, my Captain will probably discuss the next time and place to meet." said Hackett, as Hackett leaves with his guard escorts to the flight pod, Adama walked over to the phone to get in touch with the Hong Kong.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge Captain Shepard was looking out the window to see the Raptor coming into the hangar. As that was happening, the communications officer reported that Admiral Adama wanted to talk.

Shepard spoke immediately. "This is Captain Shepard"

 _"Captain Shepard, how is my Lieutenant and Captain?"_ asked Adama

"Lieutenant Gaeta is boarding the Raptor as we speak, as for Captain Adama." said Sheppard looking behind him and gesturing for Lee to come and speak. "He can speak for himself."

"Admiral!" stated Lee

 _"Captain!"_ said Adama _"Are you returning to the Galactica?"_

"I'm staying behind." said Lee, but before Adama could object, Lee spoke first. "Racetrack and Skulls are still on the planet and I'm not going to leave them behind, also I still like to negotiate with these people to help us."

Adama understood and conceited. _"Very well, Captain Shepard when should we meet again?"_ asked Adama

"Given the information we've gotten and from General Williams orders, we are allowing you to meet in our system in ten solar hours." said Shepard explaining a solar hour and comparing it to their form of time.

With both men ending the transmission they order a jump back to their people.

* * *

 **Space**

The Hong Kong jumped back into FTL to Shanxi after the Raptor had left. The Galactica also jumped back to the Fleet when the Raptor landed, both sides hoping to move to the next level of negotiations.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Garrison**

 **Williams Office**

After the Hong Kong returned to Shanxi, Shepard along with Hackett and Lee (under armed guard) returned to the Garrison, by shuttle. Lee was taken back to his cell, while Hackett was looked over by Alliance doctors for safety concerns.

Shepard was reporting back to Williams on the diplomatic meeting with the Colonial refugee fleet. Shepard handed the information Adama gave to Hackett about the Cylons to Williams.

Williams was looking through the information and got a good look at what Human form Cylons looked like. "If I didn't know any better, I would think they were regular people." said Williams "Assuming this is accurate information."

"I don't know why they would lie to us, either way, we hold all the cards." said Shepard. "It would be in their best interest to cooperate with us."

Williams nodded his head in understanding, the Colonials were in a serious situation to deceive the Alliance wouldn't do them any good in negotiations. "What can you tell me about the Colonial ship you encountered?" asked Williams

Shepard brought up a holographic image of the Galactica. "From what we manage to obtain while we began diplomatic talks, Lieutenant Hackett got a tour of the ship and noted how worn torn it is." said Shepard "According to Adama the ship is called a Battlestar, it's a cross between carrier and a battleship."

Williams studied the design of the ship and while he was a general and not an Admiral he saw the design as unique. "What can you tell me about this battlestar?" asked Williams

Shepard went over the information his people acquired. "From what are sensor were able to get the ship, get this is 1438 meters in length, 537 meters in width, and 183 meters in height."

Williams was shocked by this information. "That's bigger than an Alliance dreadnought."

Shepard nodded his head. "And that's not the shocking part, we detected no element zero at all from the Colonial ship."

Williams was shocked, since the discovery of the Prothean archives on Mars the only means of space travel was the use of element zero, for the Colonials not using element zero and being able to build ships to travel across space is incredible. "What powers their ship?"

Shepard shrugged. "Not sure, we weren't able to detect any form of power source, might be shielded, which makes me think some form of nuclear maybe."

"Weapons and defensive capabilities?" asked Williams trying to see what they were up against.

"From what we could tell we think they have a dozen or more of some kind of railgun system covering around ship giving it a 360-degree coverage, along with what looks like a missile system, we can only assume they have a payload of ship-to-ship missiles, along with nuclear weapons." said Shepard. "As for defense, they don't have kinetic barriers, but thick armor plating."

"Is this the only warship they have in possession?" asked Williams

Shepard shook his head "No apparently they have another ship, called the Pegasus, which is a more modern Battlestar, which means it could have more capabilities then the Galactica."

Williams leaned back in his chair and began thinking about the ramifications these colonials could bring to the Alliance. "Shepard you know what this could mean for the Alliance?" asked Williams

Being a Captain on a ship, Shepard had an understanding of what this could lead to. "Are technological superiority combined with the Colonials capabilities with ships, we could build a whole new fleet of ships to protect us with."

Williams nodded his head. "This FTL of theirs alone could give us a new means of travel across space." said Williams imagining the Alliance expanding further. "But first we have to get past politics."

Shepard raised an eyebrow curious. "What happened General?"

"The Alliance responded to our request and our sending a Dreadnought with soldiers to bolster Shanxi's defenses in case we encounter these Cylons, along with an ambassador to begin diplomatic relations with the Colonials." said Williams

Shepard understood, this would eventually be taken over by the United Nations, being this a state matter and not military. "When do they arrive?" asked Shepard

Before Williams could answer, he received a message over his radio. "They're here." said Williams.

* * *

 **Garrison**

 **Conference Room**

When the Dreadnought arrived at Shanxi they immediately launched shuttles to the Garrison to drop off the new graduates from the N7 program from Arcturus Station along with equipment and military hardware to bolster the colony's defenses, also with an ambassador from the United Nations on Earth. The ambassador on board was upset that Williams and Shepard went ahead and met with the Colonial President.

In the Conference room was Shepard, Williams, Lee, and the Ambassador Chen Xaoi selected by the United Nations to negotiate with the Colonials.

"General Williams, Captain Shepard, can you please tell me why you would meet these Colonials without the authorization of Alliance Command and the United Nations?" said Xaoi glaring at the two men.

Williams taps his finger on the table annoyed by the presence of the ambassador. "According to Captain Adama we were on a short time limit, the fleet was going to move on with or without him."

"On their way to Earth?" asked Xaoi in disbelief.

"According to the information we obtained from Captain Adama and the two other Colonials that came with him, along with the information we got from Admiral Adama and President Roslin." said Shepard. "Is that they have been following a path left for them by the 13th tribe."

"The 13th tribe they consider to be Earth?" Asked the ambassador, all three men nodded their heads. "Did you explained to them were not this 13th tribe?"

"We present the evidence of fossils discovered on Earth that predates their exodus from Kobol." said Shepard. "The President and another man seemed very offended when we brought it up."

"Offended noted, but it doesn't matter all that matters are the facts." said Xaoi. "Now Captain Adama, you requested help on the behalf of your government?"

Lee nodded his head. "Yes ambassador and my people are hoping we can settle on Earth."

"That's not going to happen." said Xaoi with little emotion in her voice at her statement, as she seemed to care more about getting through this meeting.

Lee then became flustered. "Excuse me, but we need help, my people need assistance."

"My superiors have been briefed on your situation, but the fact remains your people are being followed by machines you built who ended up wiping your entire civilization." said Xaoi, making Lee look away at the sudden fact. "Not to mention these machines have taken human form and could be spies amongst you which could lead them to Earth and our colonies."

"With all due respect Ambassador, the Colonials have recently received information from the Cylons." said Williams who nodded at Shepard.

"The Colonials have identified six human form Cylons." said Shepard activating the wall screen showing the images they obtained from the Colonials, Lee was surprised to see a new model on the screen. Apparently when Kara Thrace returned back from Caprica with survivors, one of these survivors was a Cylon and another of the same model was found posing as a clergy man.

"The man rescued from their colonies, claim the Cylons made a mistake and are not going to hunt the Colonials anymore." said Shepard

Lee was surprised to hear this and angry at the same time, the Cylons wiped out his whole civilization only to feel they made a mistake.

"While this information is interesting, we can't really rely on where it came from after all." said Xaoi

Shepard and Williams looked at each other and could argue with her logic.

Xaoi, then went back to work. "How many human form Cylons are there?" asked Xaoi

"According to the information we gotten there are 12 total human form Cylons." said Shepard

"So half are still unknown and could be anyone of them hiding amongst that human refuge fleet?" asked Xaoi

"Possibly!" said Shepard unsure of himself

"More like probably." Countered Xaoi. "Until we can uncover the rest of these human form Cylons or create some kind of detector, bringing this fleet anywhere close to Earth or our colonies could be a risk." said Xaoi

Lee wanted to object, but Williams intervened. "Ambassador, we can at least provide humanitarian relief for this fleet."

"I'm not saying we abandon them completely, but until we know for a fact that there are no more Cylons hiding amongst this fleet it's too dangerous to bring them anywhere near Earth." said Xaoi

"Well you can tell that to their leaders who will be arriving here in just five hours." said Shepard

Xaoi closed up her files and placed them back in her brief case clearly upset in hearing that. "Your invitation to Shanxi was not authorized Captain."

"I authorized it." said Williams staring at the Ambassador.

"Then should anything happen to this colony; I am holding you responsible General." said Xaoi as she stormed out of the conference room

"That went well." said Lee "To think were so different and yet politics suck everywhere."

"It's the best we could hope for." said Williams with a little hope in voice.

* * *

 **Colonial One**

On board Colonial one was meeting of the Quorum with President Roslin and Vice President Baltar to discuss their meeting with the supposed 13th tribe, but unfortunately the excitement of actually meeting the 13th tribe was turned to outright anger especially the most religious of the group.

"This is an outrage." said the Gemenon representative. "These people are not the 13th tribe."

"They clearly stated that much when I spoke to them." said Zarek Sagittaron representative and Baltar's running mate in the suspended presidential campaign. "For them to also say that our gods are aliens and that are whole civilization is based on a lie."

The people in the room began talking loudly over each other arguing and complaining, until Roslin used a gavel to restore order in this meeting of the Quorum. When everyone became quite and turned to Roslin, she spoke with a heavy sigh. "I know many of you were hoping like me that when we reunited with our long lost brothers and sisters it would be a mark in history that would strengthen our species as a whole, but this reunification no matter how objectionable it maybe to some of you, the bottom line is this fleet is in dire need of assistance."

"How do we know that the real 13th tribe isn't still out there?" asked the Virgon representative all eye turned to him. "I mean all the clues and information we got, we should continue on the path that was set out for us."

"Are you insane." said the Scorpion representative. "We have a chance with these people, whoever they maybe."

"Hold on a second." said Zarek "He maybe be on to something, how do we know that there really isn't a 13th tribe out there also calling their planet Earth?"

"Now your claiming there are two Earths?" asked the Tauron representative. "How many planets can be called the same frakking thing?"

"There has to be a reason for the tomb of Athena?" said the Gemenon representative. "I vote we continue the course laid out to us."

As many in the Quorum began murmuring to each other on the best course of action, Baltar spoke up. "I believe; I have a theory on the tomb of Athena!" All eyes now on him. "If what these people said is true about aliens, then it stands to reason that they left us the tomb of Athena to go back to Earth."

Everyone in the room began arguing about the idea of alien life existing making the Gemonese and Sagittarons more zealot then politician and some question about these humans if what they're saying was really true. After everyone calmed down Roslin spoke again. "We have only five hours to decide on the next course of action." said Roslin "We need to decide on who will meet their ambassador to placate our needs."

The Quorum looked around the room and attempted to make the best possible choice on the matter, because this time they didn't want to send a soldier to do a politician's job.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

 **Garrison**

 **Conference Room**

When the Galactica jumped into the Theta system, it traveled as far as 50 kilometers from the planet and released a raptor with the delegation in it. The Raptor was escorted the way there by Alliance fighters and landed at the Garrison.

In the Conference Room, Lee, Shepard, Williams, and Xaoi waited for the arrival of the Colonial delegation. After a couple of minutes, the doors opened and three individuals walked in with escorts from the Galactica along with Alliance marines.

The three individuals sat at the table and introduced themselves. "Perah Enyeto I am the Tauron representative, to my right is Safiya Sanne representative of Leonis, to my left Allison Rivers of Gemenon." These three were chosen by the Quorum, but Roslin didn't want Rivers to go due to her over religious zealot belief, unfortunately there were a few amongst the Quorum that needed to make sure their religion wasn't going to be threaten.

"Welcome to Shanxi." said Xaoi "I have been briefed on your situation and have reported to my superiors back on Earth."

"And?" asked Enyeto hoping they will assist them in their dire need.

"They have authorized us to provide you with food and medical supplies from Shanxi to your fleet." said Xaoi

While this will help for a while, Enyeto was not pleased. "We appreciate the supplies your giving us, but we need a new world to house our entire people, we were hoping to live on Earth."

"That's not going to happen." said Xaoi. "There are too many security risks to have you on Earth."

"This was a waste of time." said Rivers. "People who do not believe in the Lords of Kobol do not have the right to live with their children."

Enyeto and Sanne glared at Rivers to shut up. "I'm sure your aware where we stand when it comes to religion." said Xaoi

"Yes we were informed by one of your people about your own beliefs, but now is not the time to discuss such things." said Enyeto trying to salvage any possible chance they had. "Right now we need a place for our people to live in safety from the Cylons."

Xaoi had an expression of understanding, but the facts remained. "The Cylons may not be pursuing you as they claim, but we cannot afford to have them finding Earth or our colonies."

"The Cylons were right behind us, whether or not we make it to Earth, they'll find your colonies." said Sanne. "Doesn't your military have a fleet to protect you?"

"We have a fleet, but exploration has stretched us pretty thin." said Williams

Just then Williams and Shepard got on their radios and stared up in shock. "We've got company."

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

Alarms were going off as Dradis detected a fleet of Cylons ships appeared in the system. Adama and Colonel Tigh walked over the strategy table "Report?" asked Adama

"Sir we have 15 Cylon Basestars jumped into the system." said Gaeta

"How the frak did they find us?" asked Tigh

"It doesn't matter now." said Adama "Dualla report to Alliance ships of the Cylons, set condition one and get my Viper pilots ready to launch."

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

Shepard came onto the bridge and began giving out orders. "Action stations, this is not a drill people."

The Alliance officers went to work manning their stations as Shepard sat in the chair. "What do we have?"

"Sir we've got 15 unknown contacts that just appeared in the system, but we did detect the same kind of radiation signature that Colonial FTL's give off." said the sensors officer

Shepard could think of only two possibilities, either it was the refuge fleet or the Alliances worst fears that the Cylons have found them, but before he could say anything, his comms officer reported. "Captain, we got a message from the Galactica that these ships are Cylon Basestars."

"Open a channel to the Everest." said Shepard, the comms officer complied and nodded his head to Shepard "Captain the unknown Ships have been identified as Cylons."

 _"I got the same message from the Galactica, Shepard."_ said the Captain _"I am going to attempt contact to prevent this escalading further."_

After a couple of seconds everyone on the bridge heard the Captain's message _"Attention Cylon vessels, you have entered Alliance space, stand down and proceed no further."_ said the Admiral _"If you do not comply in the next 30 seconds we will considered this action as hostile and respond with deadly force."_

With his message finished everyone waited, but after 12 seconds the cyber security officer manning the computers network due to the Cylons hacking abilities, noticed an anomaly, he immediately reacted, but thanks to most of the computers being reversed engineered Prothean technology the system reacted and prevented a cyber attack.

"Sir Cylons tried to get into our systems, but the fire walls kept them out." said the officer

"Looks like negotiations are over." said Shepard, and with that the battle for Shanxi started.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

The Alliance ships that were for military purpose at Shanxi was not a lot to begin with, it only had four frigates, two cruisers and one dreadnought seven ships total, eight if you included the Galactica. When the Cylons attempt to hack the Alliance ships was detected, the Captain told all ships to open fire.

The Dreadnought fired its mass accelerator at the first Cylon Basestar that came into range and hit one of its long star shaped arms, the other ships fired missiles at the Basestars, but the Cylons wasn't going to take it lying down, three Basestars launched all their raiders numbering at 1350 raiders intercepting the Alliance missiles.

The Raiders then attacked the Alliance ships, the Alliance launched their own fighter interceptors, but they were outnumbered 5 to one. The Galactica launched its Vipers to help the Alliance, but it was only in vain as the Raiders swarmed and overpowered them.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

In the CIC, Adama was giving out orders to try and give the Alliance help, as this was going on familiar faces came on the CIC, to Adama's surprise. "Lee!" said Adama surprised to see his son.

"Dad." said Lee as both son and Father hugged, feeling like they haven't seen each other in years, but that would have to wait. "Dad, Shepard and Williams let us go along with Racetrack and Skulls with both Raptors, we landed before the Raiders arrived."

"Where are the delegates?" asked Adama

"There in the conference room taking shelter, but some of them have demanded that you jump out of here." said Lee

"We can't do that!" sated Adama going back over to the war table. "We leave now, will only be alienated by these people."

"Admiral, Shepard gave me coordinates in case the Alliance couldn't hold Shanxi." said Lee holding up piece of paper with numbers on it.

"I bet that will send us into a sun." said Tigh unsure of how credible these people can be after they led the Cylons to them.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lee glaring at the Colonel

"We led the Cylons straight to them and now one of their colonies might get nuked in the process." said Tigh

Adama began thinking it over. "We leave when the Alliance orders a retreat." said Adama holding onto the table as the Galactica shook under bombardment.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Bridge**

On the bridge sparks were flying, the ship was shaking from the bombardment of nuclear and ship-to-ship missiles launched from the Raiders.

"Barriers are down 36% Captain, we can't take much more than this." said the officer "Radiation levels are also getting too high and hull temperature is rising."

"Captain GARDIAN defense systems are overheating and can't keep this up." said the weapons officer. "Were also running out of torpedoes."

Shepard was holding on his chair from the bombardment of missiles impacting the barriers. "Has the Captain ordered a retreat?" asked Shepard

The comms officer shook his head. "Negative sir."

"Open a channel!" said Shepard. "Captain were outnumbered and out gunned we need to retreat and warn the Alliance."

 _"We cannot allow the Cylons to make it to Shanxi and nuke our colony."_ said the Captain

"Sir the Cylons could have already nuked Shanxi, with so much Raiders occupying us they could have made a pass at the planet and nuke it already." countered Shepard

 _"You believe they're going to try and occupy Shanxi?"_ asked the Captain

"It makes sense they just came across an unidentified group of ships, if the colonials believe us to be the 13th tribe so do they." said Shepard

After a couple seconds the Captain gave the order for Shepard to retreat to Arcturus station and warn the Alliance, while the Captain along with other Alliance ships will cover his retreat.

Shepard gave the order to retreat from the battle. "Tell Galactica to jump back to their fleet and head to the coordinates I gave them." said Shepard

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

The Hong Kong broke orbit and jumped to FTL for the nearest Mass Relay, while the Galactica recovered its Vipers and jumped back to the Fleet. The remaining Alliance ships continued to battle the Cylons, while the Captain used his Dreadnought to destroy a Cylon ship and damaged another. The Cylons seeing this tactic, countered using their FTL drives to jump right on top of the Alliance ships and opened fire on the rest of the Alliance vessels destroying them.

The Basestars took orbit and launched Heavy Raiders with Centurions on board to begin attacking the colony, the Cylons were now in a position for full occupation of Shanxi.

* * *

 **Well now things are heating up for everyone, with Cylons first contact with the Systems Alliance. Now some of you are probably going to complain, but you have to remember the Alliance was spread thin due to exploration, so they wouldn't have had enough ships to protect the colony, I mean it took the Alliance a month to gather all the ships they could muster to launch an attack on the Turians. So I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	4. War

**So I want to make something clear, I am currently in my next semester of College, so don't expect an update anytime soon. Also the next chapter won't be up until November.**

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Arcturus Station**

On Arcturus Station the Alliance Admiralty board was in an uproar over what had happened at Shanxi and was preparing all Alliance personal for what maybe the first war since they began exploration in 2149.

Shepard arrived at the station and reported to the Admiralty on what had happened "That's pretty much how it went." said Shepard finishing his detailed report on Shanxi.

"Do you believe the Colonials told the Cylons where Shanxi was?" asked one of the Admirals

Shepard shook his head. "I don't believe they did sir; I think the Cylons got lucky."

"According to your report Captain, the Colonials didn't take kindly to Lieutenant Hackett's claim about Earth not being a colony and how our scientists believe the Protheans had something to do with all of this." said another Admiral

Shepard hesitated to answer. "They had some disagreements, but I don't think they would jeopardize their one chance at saving their people."

"You might be right, but according to you, there are still six unidentified human form Cylons that have not been accounted for." said the Admiral. "One of these Cylons hiding in the fleet could have revealed that location."

"Possibly!" said Shepard

"More like absolutely Captain, don't mix words up." said the Admiral not happy about the situation.

"Sir right now is not the time for a witch hunt." said Shepard sternly at the Admiral's, who were taken aback by Shepard's disregard for rank. "We need to deal with the Cylons."

The Admirals present disregard Shepard's disrespect of authority and continued on. "We are spread thin and only have two fleets Captain." said the Admiral "We have begun requesting materials and ships all over, but it will take time."

"In that time Admiral, I think we're going to need some help." said Shepard

The Admirals looked at each other and back Shepard. "Who?"

"The Colonials sirs." stated Shepard

"The Colonials got us in this predicament in the first place." replied the Admiral, not wanting to deal with these people.

"And there the best ones to get us out of it." countered Shepard. "They know more about this enemy then we do."

"Even if we wanted to, we don't know where they are." said the Admiral

"Actually I have a pretty good guess where they might be." said Shepard

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **Conference**

After the Galactica jumped from Shanxi back to the fleet, Adama ordered the fleet to jump to the backup coordinates he made before leaving to Shanxi in case of an emergency, when the fleet did, they made sure the area was secure before President Roslin and the Quorum of twelve arrived to discuss what had happened.

"That's pretty much it." said Adama finishing explaining the events that led the fleet to jump away.

The room became silent and despair began creeping in. "It's all over than, there's no hope." said the Virgon representative

"No there is still hope." said Adama "Just before we left, Captain Shepard gave Captain Adama a set of coordinates for us."

"Coordinates?" asked Roslin "To where?"

"I sent a raptor to the location and its empty space, no star system." said Adama

"You're sure?" asked the Picon representative

"We believe it's a rendezvous for Captain Shepard to get in contact with us." said Adama

"Or it could be there leading us into a trap for the Cylons to finish us off or they might be the ones to do it themselves." said Zarek all eyes were now on him. "We led the Cylons to them and now they have occupied their world, I wouldn't be surprised if they traded our lives for their world."

Many of the Quorum members began thinking about what Zarek had said, but Roslin wasn't going to have Tom Zarek cloud their minds with fear. "People listen to me." she said with a calm and collected voice. "We may have our disagreements with these people, but I for one don't think they would betray us." said Roslin

"How can you be sure?" asked the Leonis representative

"They could have left us out there to die, but wanted to negotiate instead." said Adama as he backs the President up.

Zarek wanted to protest, but an officer came into the room and reported the Raptors return.

* * *

 **Rendezvous point**

The place where Shepard had sent the Colonials was off the Mass Relay routes and in between star systems, so as to prevent the Cylons from locating another colony.

* * *

 **Colonial Raptor**

In the raptor were Racetrack and Skulls waiting for any kind of signal or appearance from the Alliance, but while the Admiral took a gamble and sent people there, he wasn't all too trusting considering the situation they were in. Racetrack had the raptor spooled up ready in case they had to leave.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" asked Skulls monitoring the dradis

"Don't know, but I'm hoping we have some contact soon." Replied Racetrack, as being one of the first colonials to make contact with the people of Earth, she had her hopes high when it came to salvation for the fleet.

After a while the dradis picked up a ship on the screen.

* * *

 **Arcturus**

 **Station**

Captain Shepard was looking out the window along with Hackett waiting for the Colonials to arrive. Hackett turned to Shepard. "Captain are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Cylons are busy with Shanxi, so I doubt they have the ships to attack this station." said Shepard

Hackett wanted to protest on that theory, but a flash of light caught his attention and out the window he sees the Galactica.

"About time they got here." said Shepard walking away to greet their guests.

* * *

 **Arcturus**

 **Station**

 **Conference Room**

Adama was impressed with the station and while the Colonials had their own space stations it was interesting to see how Earth built theirs. Adama along with Lee and Colonel Tigh flew on a Raptor to the station and was about to meet with a Systems Alliance Admiral and Captain Shepard.

As they were seated at a table, Captain Shepard and another man walked in dressed in uniform "Admiral Adama, Captain Adama, and Colonel Tigh allow me to introduce Admiral Jon Grissom."

Adama stood up and held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

Grissom took Adama's hand. "The honor is mine Admiral, Shepard has told me about your predicament and I must say with the odds not in your favor, you managed to pull through." said Grissom. "That shows character and incredible leadership experience."

While Adama was flattered to hear that, he had to admit it wasn't all his doing. "I only got this far because of the men and women serving under me sir, as well as the President of the twelve colonies helping with the civilian fleet."

Grissom nodded his head. "Understandable Admiral, but let's continue." Grissom and Shepard sat down on the opposite side of Adama and his party "The situation on Shanxi is deteriorating gentlemen."

"Have you received any Intel?" asked Adama

"We had a ship dropped into the system to get a message from General Williams." said Shepard "He reports the Cylons have complete orbital dominance for a protracted siege."

"That's as much as we could get before the Cylons jumped in to attack one of our ships." said Grissom

"Frak! Centurions are probably crawling around all over the place." said Tigh "Not to mention Raiders are dominating the skies."

"How long can General Williams hold out?" asked Lee

"He began bolstering the colonies defenses when you told us about the Cylons." said Shepard "But our marines never fought machines before."

"You people are the best experts when it comes to fighting these things." said Grissom "I understand you have two war ships at your disposal?"

"We do" said Adama not liking where this is going.

"We are going to need your help in retaking back Shanxi." said Grissom

Adama was reluctant to commit the only two Battlestars he had to retake back a colony. "You have to understand that I can't just leave the civilian fleet undefended."

"We understand that, but the fact remains you all brought the Cylons to our space." said Grissom with a stern voice.

"We admit that, but unless you can offer protection for the Civilian fleet, I cannot leave them defenseless." said Adama not budging an inch.

Lee seeing the tension between the two Admirals stepped in. "Admiral Grissom if the civilian fleet could jump to these coordinates and take shelter by Arcturus station then maybe we could offer our assistance in helping you retake back Shanxi."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." said Grissom, not wanting Arcturus to be compromised.

"Why?" asked Lee, upset at Grissom's refusal.

"According to the information you provided to Shepard there are still six unidentified human form Cylons unaccounted for." said Grissom "They could be anyone in your fleet, we can't risk the Cylons finding Arcturus station."

"By that logic you risked bringing us here." said Adama "We could be Cylons, you could be Cylons anyone could be a Cylon, we just don't know who could be the remaining six human form Cylons."

"Don't suppose you have dead human Cylons our scientists could study?" asked Grissom

"What for?" asked Tigh

"We need to find a way to detect human form Cylons." said Grissom

"We tried that, it didn't work." said Tigh remembering Baltar's attempt at building a Cylon detector and failed when Boomer attack Adama.

"No offense, but our technology is more advance then yours." said Grissom "We could have our own detector if we had some samples to test with."

Adama thought about it and from seeing this station their technology is advance. "I can do you one better." said Adama both Lee and Tigh stare at Adama understanding what he meant.

Shepard and Grissom stare at the group unsure of what their talking about.

* * *

 **Arcturus**

 **Station**

 **Interrogation Room**

The Cylon model Sharon Valerii that helped Starbuck and Helo getting off Galactica was brought on board the station completely handcuffed and chained together not wanting to take any chances of her attempting suicide, she was placed in a room with guards and an Alliance intelligence officer was interrogating her.

"I understand you go by the name Sharon Valerii." said the Interrogator

Sharon just stares at the man with contempt in her eyes after what had happened with her daughter, but played along with the interrogator. "Who are you people?" asked Sharon in a stoic emotionless expression, but before the interrogator can speak, she had already came up possible theories. "You're not Colonial's so the only other logic would be you're the 13th tribe."

"I'm afraid not." said the interrogator, Sharon had a confused look on her face. "We can get back to that as soon as were finished here."

"What do you want from me?" asked Sharon still unfazed by the whole conversation.

"Information about the Cylons and to allow our scientists to study you." said the interrogator

Sharon looked over to her right and left sides, both have Alliance Marines pointing guns at her, she looks back at the Interrogator. "It doesn't look like I have a choice." said Sharon with a glare at the interrogator.

"Shall we begin?" asked the Interrogator with a grin on his face.

* * *

 **Arcturus**

 **Station**

 **Conference Room**

 **5 hours later**

The Interrogator reported his findings to Admiral Grissom, Admiral Adama, Lee, Shepard, and Colonel Tigh.

"Each Cylon Basestar has 434 or more Raiders they can launch. Basestar are moderately armed, and relies on unconventional means for military strength. Generally, a Basestar is armed with 220 missile launchers located on the central spire, and on the arms of the vessel, which are capable of carrying nuclear or conventional tipped ship to ship, or long-range ballistic (with Multiple Independently Targetable Reentry Vehicle payloads) missiles to their targets. Ballistic missiles are able to strike planetary targets from high orbit. Ship to ship missiles are easily defended against by Colonial electronic countermeasures, which lends the Cylons to rely more on the Basestar's Raider compliment for both offensive and defensive purposes."

"So we need to deal with the Raiders while the Basestars can be easily taken care of by our dreadnoughts." said Grissom

"Sir 434 or more Raiders can be launched from a Basestar." said Shepard "The last time I checked the Cylons still have 14 ships, maybe more and 14 times 434 equals to 6076 Raiders to deal with."

Grissom grunts at the thought of those numbers and while the Alliance has three one-kilometer-long carriers for fighter interceptors, they don't come close to those numbers. "What can you tell me about the Raiders?"

"The strangest thing is we thought the Cylons ships are made of only mechanical parts like our ships, but their bio-mechanical." said the Interrogator, Grissom and Shepard looked at each other and back at the Colonials who nodded their heads in acknowledging the statement. "Apparently incorporating a number of large organs in its design, including a central brain. Raiders require an oxygen-nitrogen mix for their biological functions, and thus oxygen tanks are located somewhere onboard. In effect, a modern Raider is a creature in itself."

"I thought the machines looking human was strange enough, but now you're telling me they've created some kind of mixture of machine and flesh abomination." said Grissom clearly disgusted by what he heard.

"It gets worse." said the interrogator Grissom just shook his head thinking how worse could it get "The Raiders are equipped with FTL capabilities and are armed with conventional and nuclear missiles carried in internal wing bays and two pairs of kinetic energy weapons of different calibers mounted under the leading edge of the wings."

"So not only are they bio-mechanical, but are FTL capable and can launch nukes of their own." said Grissom. "Kinetic Barriers will protect us from the explosion, but the heat and radiation is another story."

"We could try to add extra plating on the ships." suggested Shepard

Grissom shakes his head. "That could take months."

"We may have months considering how long it will take to get a fleet ready and train your pilots on Cylon Raider tactics." said Adama

Grissom thought about it. "Will think of something after the debriefing." said Grissom looking at the interrogator. "Continue."

"There is one little fact about Cylon ships." said the interrogator looking at the information he got from the eight. "The most unique aspect of a modern Baseship is its organic nature. Composed of organic resin, and a large flesh-like interior, the Baseship could be considered an individual organism in itself, and just like any other "injured" organism, the Basestar is able to heal its wounds (battle damage) over time."

Grissom put his hands to his face. "These things are getting more annoying, move on." said Grissom

"Their Centurions are equipped with long, talon-like fingers that act as bladed weapons during close-combat, and fold back to reveal a three-barreled automatic projectile weapon which are used in fire-fights.." said the Interrogator still reading of the information from the eight model. "In addition to these built-in weapons, Centurions are capable of carrying larger, more powerful weapons not integrated into their systems, such as mortars and missile launchers."

"Anything else we need to know about these things?" asked Grissom "Are they bio-mechanical too?"

"No they are completely robotic, but the strangest thing." said the Interrogator "The human form Cylons have placed an implant that annuls their higher cognitive functions and prevents them from exercising full self-awareness. It also appears that this implant precludes them from harming any of the humanoid Cylons, except by explicit order. According to the Cylon Sharon, this was done to prevent a rebellion akin to the one that started the first Cylon War."

"Were they deliberately programmed that way?" asked Adama

The interrogator nodded his head. "The Cylons didn't want them becoming self-aware and suddenly resisting orders. They didn't want their own robotic rebellion on their hands."

Adama chuckles. "You can appreciate the irony in that." said Adama

"That doesn't make sense." said Grissom. "Why would the human Cylons fear the robotic centurions rebelling aren't they all machines?"

Everyone in the room thought about it for a minute and while it was odd, it wasn't a confusing one. "Maybe the Centurions don't like being bossed around." said Shepard

"Excuse me for interrupting this conversation about the enslavement on the Centurions." Said Tigh not caring one bit about that. "Were supposed to trust this Cylon with all this information she willingly gave us?"

"We don't have much of a choice on the matter, considering we are severely at a disadvantage in this situation." Said Shepard

While it didn't matter why, to Grissom it could be useful Intel. "It doesn't matter right now, is there anything else we need to know?" asked Grissom

"Apparently this Cylon model was pregnant with one of the officers on Galactica." said the interrogator. "And claims that the Colonials killed her baby."

Shepard and Grissom looked at the Colonial delegates with suspicions. "You knew about this?" asked Grissom

Adama, Lee, and Tigh looked at each other each not knowing what to say. "We didn't think that was relevant." said Adama. "And we didn't kill her child, one of our doctors claim the child died due to complications."

"This changes things now." Said Grissom. "This Cylon could be feeding us false information, seeing as how she has nothing left to lose."

"My point exactly." Replied Tigh

"How is it possible for her to be pregnant?" asked Shepard redirecting back at the interrogator.

"I can answer that." said a man in a scientist uniform, this scientist was responsible for examining the Cylon Sharon.

"Doctor I understand you finished your tests, maybe you can enlighten us on what were dealing with." asked Grissom

"Certainly Admiral and I must say this is incredible, if you hadn't told me she was these human Cylons, I would have thought she was a regular person." said the Doctor. "I have run every kind of test we can do except for a dissection and this is incredible." He walks over to a screen and activates it showing Sharon's face and an image of a skeleton along with images of a female silhouette body.

"Human Cylons are stronger and more resilient than regular humans are." said the Doctor "I bet a month's pay that human Cylon we have in the interrogation room is stronger than a man twice her size."

"So there strong." said Shepard "Anything else we should know?"

"They have a stronger immune system then humans do, they're bodies are designed to destroy or resist commonly dangerous human diseases, they are heavily fortified to resist damage from intense radiation fields that would kill a human after short exposure." said the Doctor

"All of this is interesting doctor." said Shepard. "You've pretty much told us they're built to be superior to us humans, but how can a machine become pregnant?"

"She has all the same kind of biological mechanics as a regular human female does." said the Doctor. "Now whether or not they need humans to procreate is possibly true, considering from what she has explained is that there are 12 human models, I don't know how many males to female, but such a small group wouldn't have enough genetic diversity if there all the same copies."

"What about her body?" asked Grissom "Besides what you've already told us is there any wires or computer chips in there?"

"Humanoid Cylons can interface with a computer system or computer network by photo-electrical means, to interface directly with a ship's system the Cylon must insert a cable into his or her own arm, which is painful. The process is preferably carried out by touching a data-font of Cylon make" said the Doctor "This might be possible through the use of bio-luminescent and photosensitive cells in their hands, once interfaced, they can rewrite code to purge or create a computer virus, send transmissions to other computer systems, or calculate FTL jump coordinates."

"While all this information about Cylons is interesting." said Tigh getting annoyed by all this talk about Cylons. "Have you found a frakking way to distinguish Cylon skin jobs from humans?"

"I was getting to that." said the Doctor "I was just explaining on all this fascinating discoveries we've found."

"Still Doctor the one thing we need right now is to tell whose human and who's not." said Grissom. "So have you found a way to differentiate between us and them?"

The Doctor goes back to the screen and changes images. "Humanoid Cylons are not merely robots with a human appearance, they possess actual flesh and blood, they are visually indistinguishable from humans down to the cellular level, but not completely at a molecular level." said the Doctor bringing up an image of molecules. "These are synthetic polymers in Cylons."

"So we test everyone's blood in the fleet?" said Tigh sounding condescending "Baltar tried that and it failed."

"Not to mention it would have taken decades to finish testing everyone in the fleet." said Lee

"How many refuges do you have?" asked Shepard

"it's not exact, but close to 50,000!" said Adama "The last of our people."

Grissom shakes his head. "We can't take that long in testing people." Grissom looks at the Doctor "Is there another way?"

Doctor nodded his head. "Surprisingly yes." he changes the image to two human looking brains "I did an MRI on Ms Valerri and found some differencs, I questioned her about it and she explained to me that Cylon brains apparently are based off the Centurions silica pathways, which apparently was a technology in the construction of mechanical Cylon brains."

"How does this help us?" asked Grissom "They look identical."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Very true, even attempting an autopsy on Ms. Valerii's brain would probably not reveal her true nature and given normal scanning would show the same thing, but thankfully most of our technology isn't our technology."

"Your referring to the Protheans?" asked Shepard

Doctor nodded his head. "It's incredible it's almost like their technology was designed to detect this kind of stuff, it's almost like they themselves might have had their own problem with machines."

"Given our theory that the Prothean may had something to do with another branch of humanity existing elsewhere in the galaxy could explain all this." said Grissom "Does this mean you have another way of detecting Cylons?"

"Yes, we should be able to calibrate our sensors to home in on signals like this." said the Doctor

"Wait wouldn't the Cylons have considered this detection and created a counter measure?" asked Lee

"I don't think so." said the Doctor. "The Cylons did a good job and it would be hard to distinguish between human brains and Cylon brains, but the Cylons were dealing with your level of technology, no offense."

"None taken." said Adama "So all this alien stuff your Lieutenant was telling us back on Galactica was all true?" asked Adama looking at Shepard

Shepard nodded his head "Yeah."

"Frak me." said Tigh, thinking how much more can this universe surprise him.

"So we can detect the Cylons now?" asked Grissom

"Yes, so I think the best way is to bring one ship at a time here, have couple of our ships scan each one with the recalibration of our sensor and we should be able to detect the signals, but just in case we should still check each blood work as an extra precaution." said the Doctor

Grissom nodded his head. "Alright we should get Alliance marines ready to..." Grissom was cut off by Adama

"Colonial marines will handle any Cylons that show up." said Adama staring down Grissom "This is our mess and will handle it."

"Not to mention I think our people will be comfortable with our marines walking on their ships instead of strangers in different uniforms." remarked Lee

Grissom looked at both men and conceded. "Fine, but I want them taken into custody and brought on this station for our people to interrogate, understood."

Adama and Lee nodded their heads. "Alright then let's begin."

All the men in the conference room got up and left to make preparations to find the remaingin six Cylons that might still be in the fleet.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Garrison**

When the Cylons took orbital dominance they immediately targeted infrastructure and power lines cutting off the Colonies power, making it harder for the colonists to survive and move around colony. The Cylons then sent a force of Centurions and Raiders to attack the Colonies Defense Forces, pushing the humans back.

Williams was currently strategizing his next move against the Cylons, he was getting reports that the mechanical machines known as Centurions was capturing civilians transporting them on their shuttles.

"Lieutenant Ahern." said Williams

Ahern appeared and saluted the General "Sir!"

"We may have discovered a forward operating base the Cylons use to bring down supplies, along with these images." said Williams showing images of Centurions and humans together. "These are the humanoid Cylons we were warned about by the Colonials."

"What are they doing?" asked Ahern

"We believe they're trying to gather intelligence on us, by capturing our civilians." said Williams

"Trying to find the location to our other Colonies?" asked Ahern "Maybe even Earth."

"Correct, we cannot allow them to find it." said Williams "Take your men scout out the area, recon only, then report back."

Ahern nodded his head and ran off to prepare, Williams then makes contact to the front lines "Major Raynord report?"

After a couple of seconds and static over the radio _"Sir! This Corporal_ _Oleg Petrovsky_ _, Raynord is dead, I've taken control of my unit."_

"How's the front lines Corporal?" asked Williams

 _"Hell sir!"_ said Petrovsky _"Cylons continue to attack in force, we have Raiders coming in blowing up strong holds and forcing us back."_

"Hold that line Corporal, we cannot afford to lose the Garrison." said Williams, he closes the line and sink his hands into his face, the stress building up inside him.

"Sounds like the Cylons are kicking your soldier's asses." said a mysterious figure.

"You going to gloat about it or are you going to help us out?" asked Williams looking at the man.

"You know our payment." said the man "Throw in a bottle of that brandy you hide behind your desk too."

William looks at the man and glares. "While I prefer not to hire mercenaries these Cylons are killing my men by the dozens."

"Don't worry about these Cylons, will deal with them." said the man

"Don't get cocky, the Colonials underestimated these things and got all twelve of their planets destroyed." said Williams as the mysterious man walks out, Williams says one more thing "Jack don't go getting yourself killed."

Jack looks back before leaving. "Don't worry about me, worry about the Cylons when I kick them off of Shanxi."

Jack walks out to meet with his other mercenary comrades "Ben, Eva, let's go."

"How did it go with the General, Harper?" asked Ben

"Good, but we've got work to do." said Jack Harper. "Let's go show these Cylons how humans from Earth fight, Eva what do you got for me?"

"Locations of Cylon Centurions and human form Cylons scouring the city." said Eva

"Let's go hunting." said Jack lifting up a pistol.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

 **Cylon Basestar**

 **Conference Room**

Five human Cylons appeared to discuss their recent discovery of a new branch of humanity and what to do with them. "Are these humans the 13th tribe or not?" asked a number five

"Unknown, but we have captured a number of them and they claim their home world is called Earth, but they know nothing of the twelve colonies or Kobol." said a three

"Is this Earth?" asked a four

"No, this is one of Earths colonies called Shanxi." said a three

"Earth has colonies?" asked a one in disgust. "Great like we need any more humans in the universe."

As the Cylons continued talking two Cylons who are considered heroes throughout Cylon society stepped into the room. "Why are we attacking these humans, I thought we agree not to pursue the fleet anymore?" said an eight, who was once a member on board the Galactica, call sign Boomer

"We agreed on the decision, but this was unexpected." said a three with a scowl, never liking either of these two models specifically the hero's. "We never imagine finding the 13th tribe."

"And your first act in making contact was to attack and occupy one of their colonies?" said Caprica six

"We were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of unidentified ships." said a two trying to justify their actions.

"They tried to make contact, but you ignored it." accused Boomer in anger at the five Cylons before her.

"We didn't ignore it, we tried to disable their ships, but it didn't work." said a four countering Boomer claims and attempting to vindicate themselves of any wrong doing.

"Either there not networked or they have adequate firewalls that prevent our hacking and virus attacks." said a three with concern in her voice. "They also seem to posse's advance technology from our first engagement with their ships."

"This is disturbing." said a five concern by this sudden revelation. "We must find Earth and deal with these humans."

"You want to go to war with humans who had nothing to do with the twelve colonies past mistakes?" asked Caprica six

"There humans." said a One with disgust in his voice. "That's there mistake."

"Unfortunately the people down below don't know the location of Earth." said a five "They're not knowledgeable in stellar navigation like us or the Colonials."

"We do however know something of interest." said a three with a smile on her face. "Everyone stick your hand on the data ports."

All the Cylons present placed their hands on the ports and access the data stream, each Cylon closed their eyes and saw the most alien thing they ever seen. A large machine in space that was so massive, it was bigger than their Colony ship.

"What is it?" asked a One, with wide eyes, almost shocked to see such a massive construct in space.

"This is called a Mass Relay, apparently the 13th tribe uses this to travel the galaxy at instantaneous speeds."

"Why do they need such a device?" asked a four curious.

"Their current FTL capabilities are limited, even more so than the Colonials." said the three

"Did they build this?" asked Boomer shocked by its massive size and capabilities

"No!" said the three "This part is most intriguing, these devices were built by actual aliens, they called the Protheans."

"Actual Aliens?" asked the One in disbelief. "Your frakking kidding me."

"No, I am not." said the three with excitement in her voice. "Clearly God has plans for us, I believe this is a test from him."

While half of the Cylons believed in God and the other half pretended too in order to sway consensus with other models, the revelation that aliens existed fractured their belief that they and the humans were the only living things in the galaxy.

"This revelation means nothing." said the One while sneering at the idea of aliens. "We should focus on the here and now and while, I have my doubts on your Gods plan, we have to study this device and prepare, because if these humans are anything like the Colonials their drive is based on emotion not logic and will come for their colony."

"We should place ships at this Mass Relay, it gives us an advantage if they have to come here using this device." said a five "We can catch them off guard."

"Agreed." said all but two of the Cylons who protested on peaceful coexistence with humanity, but their words fell on deaf ears.

 **Hey so the Alliance and the Colonials are working together to deal with the Cylon threat. Now I know some of you are thinking Sharon wouldn't divulge any information when she thinks the Colonials killed her baby, but they don't have much of a choice in the matter, now I'm not saying their going to trust her completely. On the subject of using prothean technology to find the remaining six Cylons, I figured since the Protheans had their own problem with machine intelligence, before the Reapers arrival called the Metacon War and after the Reapers arrival, they would have developed technology to detect Machines. This way the Alliance doesn't have to worry about infiltrations by the human form Cylons.**


	5. collaboration

**Greetings everyone I appreciate everyone's long wait for my story and before you read, I wanted to thank two people for their help in my story, Witch20 and** **ferduran, they both have given me information and ideas to make this more interesting.**

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Arcturus Station**

 **Command Center**

In the command center of Arcturus station was Admiral Grissom, Captain Shepard, Lee Adama, Admiral Adama, and Colonel Tigh, waiting on the calibration of the sensors to detect human form Cylons. There first test was to see if they can detect the Colonial Cylon prisoner Sharon Valerri.

Admiral Grissom walked up to a table and pressed down on a button. "Doctor how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Grissom not wanting to waste any more time when Shanxi is under siege.

 _"Not much longer Admiral making the final preparations."_ said the Doctor,clearly excited about what he was doing.

After a couple of more minutes the Doctor arrived in the command center and walked up to the table and activated the holographic projector which showed a hologram of the station.

"Sorry for the long wait, but trying to get the sensors to do one thing and differentiate another thing was a lot more difficult than expected." said the Doctor, as he fiddles around the controls on the table. "We managed to get the sensors calibrations figured out and applied it to the station, now let's see who's a Cylon and whose human."

The Doctor put in the last necessary adjustments and the hologram began popping up green dots around the station, except for one dot that showed red in Ms. Valerri's holding cell.

"And there you have it, a Cylon detector." said the Doctor with a smug look on his face.

Everyone stepped close to look at the hologram and saw the red dot. "The red dot designates as a human form Cylon?" asked Admiral Adama

The Doctor's smug look soon disappeared. "That's kind of a problem when you ask." said the Doctor as he begins explaining the detector. "The sensors were calibrated to detect the silica pathways Cylons give off, so if Centurions infiltrated the station they would be detected too as red dots like human Cylons."

"Still this is better than nothing we had previously." said Shepard looking at everyone around him. "With this we can find Cylons anywhere including human form Cylons that might try and hide themselves among humans."

Everyone thought about it and nodded their heads in understanding the idea. "This is great, now we can bring the civilian fleet here." said Lee

"One step at a time." said Grissom not wanting to jump ahead, until a plan can be drawn up first. "Let's discuss this in the war room."

As Grissom was about to leave, Admiral Adama stopped him. "Before we go any further can you scan the Galactica?" asked Adama

Grissom turned around and looked at Adama in surprise, while Grissom was eventually going to have the Galactica scanned, he was relieved to know that Adama, his son and XO were not Cylons.

The Doctor looked at the Admiral who nodded his head for him to answer. "We can have one of our ships with the modified sensors and begin scanning at any ti..."

Before the Doctor could finished that last sentence Adama spoke up. "Do it now, I want to make sure there are no Cylons on the Galactica."

Doctor nodded his head. "Alright then, I'll begin right away."

As Grissom directs the rest to follow him to the war room, Adama walked up to the Doctor. "What's your name if I may ask?"

The Doctor turned around to face Adama. "Doctor Qian, Doctor Shu Qian"

Adama stuck out his hand in a gesture Qian understand and took the Admirals hand and shook it. "You have saved the Civilian fleet from suffering anymore than they need to, thank you." said the Admiral as he walked away and rejoined Grissom and the others.

* * *

 **War Room**

As everyone gathered in the war room, Grissom began the meeting. "Now that we have a detector we can find any Cylon we want." he looks at the Colonial party in front of him. "I'm assuming you want to begin immediately in getting the civilian fleet here as soon as possible?"

Admiral Adama nodded his head with a stern look of seriousness on his face."That's right!" said Adama. "Once I know the civilian fleet is safe, I promise you the full commitment of the Galactica and Pegasus in retaking back Shanxi."

Grissom nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, but if we're going to bring them here, I want to first direct each civilian ship one at a time to the randevu point where Shepard gave you to go, we scan each ship, before giving them the next set of coordinates to come here." said Grissom. "I am assuming you want to report this new find to your president?"

Admiral Adama nodded his head. Grissom on the other hand had a different idea. "I'm afraid the one thing I need right now is to maintain secrecy of the new Cylon detector, until we are certain there are no more Cylons in your fleet."

Adama thought about it and while he didn't want to risk the civilian fleet, he understands the necessary security measures. "Alright will have the Galactica jump back and..." Before Adama could finish, Grissom interrupted him.

"I was thinking of having the Galactica stay here to give the incoming ships reassurance of their safety." said Grissom. "While my ships meet them at the randevu to scan each one and have your marines standing by on our ships to intercept just in case."

"What you're asking us is to lend you our raptors and marines under the command of one of your officers!" stated Tigh not liking the idea.

"We need to work together in order to fight back against the Cylons the sooner the better." said Grissom with urgency in his voice.

Adama thought about the idea and had to admit he was right on everything and needed to begin trusting each other. "Very well, but I want Captain Adama to coordinate our marines on board your ships."

"Good idea." said Grissom not wanting there to be any confusion amongst both military personal. "Have someone relay what we want from one of your officers to your marines."

Shepard then stepped in to the conversation. "While that's happening, let's have some of your people begin explaining about Cylon tactics, namely raiders." said Shepard. "Will be facing a lot of them, so we need someone whose dealt with them the most." Shepard looked at Admiral Adama. "Who's your best pilot?"

Adama looked at Lee and Tigh, Lee had a small smile on his face while Tigh had a serious look on his face. "I hope you're not thinking on who I think you're thinking about." questioned Tigh.

"She's one of the best viper pilots we have and has trained the new recruits." said Lee defending the pilots underneath his command as CAG.

"Also she has improved her attitude Saul." said Adama. "She'll be fine."

"Until she hits a smart ass for opening his mouth in front of her. " stated Tigh from experience.

Before another word could be made, Shepard spoke up. "Who are you talking about?"

* * *

 **Docking Bay**

Inside the Docking bay a raptor came in for a landing and settled down, turning off its thrusters. After the bay was re-pressurized, the hatch to the raptor opened and out came a blonde hair woman in Colonial military attire.

Shepard looked at Lee for confirmation. "Captain Shepard allow me to introduce you to Captain Kara Thrace aka Starbuck."

Shepard looked at Lee in surprise. "Did you say Starbuck?" asked Shepard.

"Yes, is that a problem?" asked Lee

Shepard just grin and shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

As the men straighten themselves, Kara came over. "So Lee what's been going on over here, everyone on Galactica is getting tense on just waiting, we worried for a second that all of you were arrested for bringing the Cylons to the Thirteenth tribes colony and was thinking about storming the place to get you guys back." said Kara with grin on her face.

Lee became a little embarrassed when Kara said that, especially in front of Shepard. "Kara you remember Captain Shepard, when you came over to his ship to deliver Gaeta for talks."

Kara looked at Shepard. "Yeah I remember, you were surrounded by your marines holding Lee in handcuffs." she said while staring at Shepard straight in the eye.

Shepard didn't look away or back down from Thrace's stares and gave her a smile. "Yes Captain Thrace at the time we had no way of knowing if the story Captain Adama told was true or not, I hope we can put that past us."

Kara thought about it and while, she had no real grudge against Shepard, plus the Cylons are the real enemy, she decided not to bust his balls. "I think we can put past anything when we go kill some toasters together." said Thrace with a smile. "So that's why I'm here to teach your pilots on how to kick some raider ass."

"Our pilots are trained, but have not seen real combat, or faced against these Cylons." replied Shepard

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kara excited to teach the pilots from Earth ."Take me to the rookies."

As she began walking with Shepard she turned around and looked back at Lee. "Aren't you coming?" she asked in a surprised tone.

Lee shook his head. "No I'm afraid you're on your own on this one Starbuck, the Admiral has assigned me to something else." Said Lee

"And what leave me with all the babysitting?" asked Kara with a smile.

"I wouldn't worry too much Kara, it's not like this is your first time training rookies in Cylon combat." said Lee as he walks to the raptor, Starbuck came on the station with and walks inside.

As soon as Shepard and Kara Thrace leave the docking bay, the bay depressurized and the raptor heads back to Galactica to make preparations for a joint military operation with the Systems Alliance.

* * *

 **War Room**

Back in the war room, Grissom and Adama were discussing strategy and planning the liberation of Shanxi.

"How many ships does your navy poses?" asked Adama

"Over 200 vessels as well as several dreadnoughts, that are divided in to two fleets." said Grissom. "We began a call to all ships in Alliance space to meet at Arcturus station for this plan, it may take a month or two to gather them all, which should be enough time to train our soldiers in everything Cylon related materials."

"Sounds like a plan, which why we should begin explaining somethings that are vital to this mission." said Adama, who looks at Tigh and nodded his head.

Tigh brought out a brief case that was looked over by Alliance soldiers when he came aboard and brought out photos of Cylon ships and laid them on the table for Grissom to see.

Grissom picked up some photos and looked at them. "Cylon ships?" he asked looking at Adama.

Adama nodded his head. "We call these Basestars." said Adama showing him images of the star shaped ships, there was no need to go into detail as all the information they have on the ship was given to them by Valerri, assuming they can believe her.

Adama continued showing images of raider and heavy raiders, but the one image he saved for last was an important target if they want to successfully evict the Cylons from Shanxi and force them to retreat. "The Cylons call it a resurrection ship." said Adama while handing him the photo. "And as its name applies its used to resurrect any human form Cylon back to life in a new body."

"You believe the Cylons have one of these ships close by?" asked Grissom while looking at the photo intensely.

"Were too far away from the Cylon home world." said Adama with confidence in his voice. "They would never engage you in combat if they didn't have one ready."

Grissom then snapped his head back up from looking at the photo. "The Cylons have a home world?"

Adama shrugged, to signify as unsure. "We don't know where it is, or if its a planet, the information we got was from another Cylon that was a prisoner on board the Pegasus from one of our people."

Grissom then looked at the ship in question intently with his eyes. "We need to find this ship." he said with a stern voice.

* * *

 **Conference Room**

In the Conference room, Shepard was preparing, Starbuck to speak to a handful of pilots who were already on board the station to begin instructing them about Cylon raider tactics. As Shepard was instructing her, he decided to tell her a little secret about her call sign, before she spoke to the rest of the pilots.

"You're kidding me?" she said in surprised tone. "My call sign is a name of a coffee shop back on Earth."

Shepard nodded his head and couldn't hide his grin when he told her. "Yeah, people love the coffee, but I wouldn't worry too much about it, there have been worse call signs."

Starbuck chuckled, remembering the name she gave to one of the recruits. "Yeah, but frak me, a coffee shop is also called Starbuck, might have to go there one day and get a cup."

"You know I have heard that word a lot from your people." said Shepard, but Kara looked confused on what word he was mentioning. "The 'frak' what does that mean in your language?"

Kara was surprised, she never had to explain a word, especially that one. "Well it means you know frak off, or frak you." she said in her own best way.

Shepard then realized what it might mean. "I think I know what it means now, we have a word similar to yours, but sounds different."

Kara was surprised by this. "What do you guys say?" asked Kara wanting to know a new bad word to use in front of everyone.

"We say Fu..." before Shepard could finish that sentence an officer came into the room.

"Pardon the interruption sir, but the pilots are ready." said the officer

Shepard looks back at Starbuck. "Ready to whip these pilots into shape?"

Starbuck had a smug look on her face. "You bet your fraking ass I am."

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **Flight Deck**

On board the Galactica, Lee was organizing the marines on tweleve raptors to be launched from the Galactica to one of the Alliance ships that was preparing to leave to the randevu point to meet the civilian ships.

On the flight deck chief Tyrol was helping preparing the raptors for launch. "Alright people come on move it, let's make sure these birds are good to fly." said Tyrol in his usual hyped up voice. "We don't want to look bad in front of the thirteenth tribe."

As he was pumping up his deck crew, Lee walked in with the marines all geared up to hunt any remaining skin jobs in the fleet. "Chief how's it coming with the raptors?" asked Lee

Chief stopped what he was doing and turned to face the Captain. "Captain, my people have locked and loaded the raptors they're ready to go."

"Are all of them fueled?" asked Lee

Tyrol nodded his head. "All of them, so if you need to make a trip you have plenty of jumps to make."

"Just need enough to head back to the fleet and report back to the president on the current situation." said Lee as he looks over the manifest of marines that will accompany him.

After a while Cally a deckhand crew member reported that Captain Adama has a message from the CIC.

Lee walked over to the phone and grabbed it off the wall. "This is Captain Adama, un-huh, alright thank you Dee." said Lee as he placed the phone back on the wall. "Alright people we just got a message from the Alliance their ships are here and have aligned with the Galactica to receive our raptors, so let's get moving Marines."

All the marines began loading in the raptors and prepared to leave.

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space three Alliance ships, one cruiser and two frigates were on the Galactica's port side preparing to receive the raptors full of Colonial marines. From the Galactica 12 raptors flew out of Galactica and headed towards the Alliance ships. Each Alliance ship taking four raptors into each one of them. After all the raptors were settled in the Alliance docking bays, all three ships jumped into FTL.

* * *

 **Civilian Fleet**

 **Cloud Nine**

 **Baltar's Room**

On board Cloud nine Baltar and his running mate Zerak were in a heated discussion about the situation.

"We need to get ahead of this, we can't have Adama and Roslin taking control of the negotiating table with the Systems Alliance." said Zerak, being a charismatic man and an opportunist, he needed to make progress. "We have to push for the elections to resume so we can have stable leadership."

Baltar was busy writing down his thought on a piece paper not listening to his running mate complain, after learning about the existence of alien life out in the galaxy, that may have had an impact on human history was astonishing to him.

"Are you even listening to me?" said Zerak after seeing Baltar not loom away from his notes.

Baltar stopped what he was doing and looked at Zerak. "Uh... um yes of course, but what can we do, we brought the Cylons to them and in an unfortunate event one of their colonies became occupied by the Cylons." replied Baltar being the more logical one in this conversation. "As long as were in an active situation, Admiral Adama and Roslin will be taking the lead on this."

Zerak shook his head aggressively while passing back and forth in the room. "We should at least have demanded to go with Adama to meet with their leadership." said Zerak. "When we finally hear back from the Galactica on the next step for the civilian fleet we need to take charge and ..."

Before Zerak could finish, an aide of his walked into the room and reported to him.

Zerak looks at Baltar. "A raptor from Galactica has returned."

* * *

 **Colonial one**

On board Colonial one, Lee was reporting to the president on everything that had happened and the plan to have the Civilian fleet one at a time to transport to the randevu point and from there to Arcturus station.

The look on Roslins face said it all. "Do they not realize how long that will take?" asked Roslin not pleased with the situation.

"Yes ma'am they do realize that, but as I have explained before this is a security measure so as to not to allow the Cylons to locate the headquarters of the Systems Alliance, where we are currently formulating a plan to retake back the colony of Shanxi." said Lee

Roslin stood up from her chair and walked over her table to face the Captain. "Is that all or is there something else you're not telling me?" asked Roslin while staring Lee in the eyes directly.

"No!" said Lee, but while the question only took him a second to answer; in his mind he was remembering, what Admiral Grissom asked for was to maintain secrecy especially the new Cylon detector as six human Cylons have still been unaccounted for.

Before Lee could leave Zerak and Baltar appeared in the room ignoring the usual formalities when arriving.

"Well... well... well what do we have here?" asked Zerak as he walks up to Roslin and Captain Adama. "I hope you're not having a private meeting from the Qurom when dealing with the safety and security of the fleet."

Roslin looked at Zerak with a stoic expression, before responding. "I wanted to hear Captain Adama's report before telling the Qurom."

Zerak crossed his arms. "What exactly is that?"

Roslin crossed her own arms and stared at Zerak in the eyes. "You must be forgetting I am still the president of the twelve colonies and this is Colonial one, so unless you have been elected I suggest you and your lackey Baltar get the hell off of my ship."

Zerak and Roslin stare each other down for a few seconds. "I will be gathering the Qurom and prepare to hear what you've learned." said Zerak as he and Baltar leave to gather the Qurom of twelve.

Roslin looked back at Lee. "Captain I want you to prepare the ships to go one at a time, but I want the ships with the crew that need the most attention first to proceed ahead." said Roslin while also heading back to her chair. "I am assuming food, water, and medical supplies are being prepped for the civilian fleet?"

Lee nodded his head. "Yes ma'am, I've been given notice that the Alliance Admirals have prepared to accept refugees."

Roslin nodded her head happy that something good was happening. Lee soon leaves to prepare the long hull of getting every ship to Arcturus.

* * *

 **Theta System**

 **Shanxi**

On Shanxi twelve Centurions march down the street looking for any humans to either capture or faced with heavy resistance kill.

As the Centurions walked down the damaged streets of Shanxi, a group of humans were hiding in the damaged buildings the Cylons blew up in their first wave of attacks on the colony.

As the area became so quiet you could barely hear a sound, but as the Centurions continued walking down the streets a few pebbles fell down a building which made the Centurions pull out their hidden weapons.

In that moment humans came out of the damaged buildings surrounding the Centurions and opened fire on the chrome dome machines with their mass effect weapons. Normally hand weapons would take a while to damage a Centurion, but mass effect weapons are a different story as the weapons began piercing through that hard metal body of the red eye Cyclops in a pincer maneuver.

When the last Cylon fell to the ground one human walked up to the dead metal with his weapon trained. He stood right next to the damaged body and kicked it. With no reaction from the dead metal, the humans began cheering.

"Alright people begin rounding up these terminator rejects and move out." said the human.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **resistance HQ**

When the Cylons attack, the colonists of Shanxi formed a resistance to fight the occupation from the machines. The colony became a war zone all over the settlements and the Alliance was fighting to maintain control of the Garrison.

In this makeshift of a headquarters colonists were organizing, stocking weapons, preparing their next attack on the Cylons. One human amongst this resistance was considered the leader.

Jack Harper was giving out orders to the people around him. "Make sure their weapons are primed and ready, have any civilians coming in to redirect to Echo base." said Harper

As he was giving out orders a group of resistance fighters came in with their haul of destroyed Cylons.

"How did it go out there?" asked Harper

One of the human leaders turned to talk to Harper. "It went well." said the leader. "Garbage cans didn't see it coming."

"Did you make sure there was no tracking devices?" asked Harper staring at the leader sternly not wanting this place to be compromised.

"My tech specialist checked over all the parts, and removed any tracking signals from it." said the leader.

"Good, take it to the back." said Harper

* * *

 **Cylon**

 **Research**

 **Division**

At the resistance HQ, Harper wanted to know more about the Cylons, so created the Cylon Research Division, where they study any Cylon parts they acquire or Humanoid Cylons they capture or kill.

In the research lab there were Centurion parts all scatter throughout the lab and a number of pictures on the wall showing the known human models, they were aware of.

Harper walked in the room and looked for the one person he trusted to study the Cylons. "Eva where are you?" asked Harper as he looked around the room.

Eva popped up from tinkering with a Centurion when she heard her name. "What is it Jack?" asked Eva as she took off her equipment. "Can't you see I'm busy."

Jack walked up to the centurion, Eva was examining. "Have you learn any weaknesses, we can exploit?"

Eva walked over to her computer, where a centurion head was hooked up to it. "I've been studying every part inside these machines and while our infantry weapons and kinetic barriers will protect us, these things out match us in speed and strength, not to mention they can rebuild these centurions whenever one is damaged."

Harper looks away from the centurion and walks up to Eva. "So what are you saying, were in a losing fight?"

Eva looked at Harper with a smug look. "I didn't say that, but we can't keep up this guerrilla warfare forever."

"We just need to hang on for a while until the Alliance can rally their forces to liberate Shanxi." said Harper with hope in his voice.

"Assuming were still here for the Alliance to save." said Eva while working on her computer.

"Isn't it dangerous to hook this thing up to your computer?" asked Harper looking at the centurion head.

"It's none networked and, I'm trying to break through its defenses to see if we can acquire any intel." said Eva while typing on her computer.

"Let me know if you manage to get anything from this thing." said Harper as he turns around and walks away, the computer began beeping.

"Got something." said Eva

Harper turns around and looks at Eva with a smile.

* * *

 **Cylon**

 **Basestar**

 **Research Lab**

On board the Cylon Basestar a number four was examining the captured colonists from Shanxi, he was testing the genetic comparison between them and the colonials.

As he was working a model one walked into the lab. "Four!" said the one in his usual aggravated tone. "Have you learn anything new about these humans?"

The four stopped his examinations and looked at one. "Preliminary analysis has shown that there are not much different from them and colonials." said the four. "I have done autopsies on the dead bodies and have found something unique in the blood streams and organs of certain bodies."

"What?" asked a one curious about this fine.

"I don't know, I have never encounter anything like this, some foreign element in these humans." said the four while looking at his research. "There is a difference in level of the foreign element in some of these humans, so it must be something that they themselves have contracted it from somewhere."

The one took this in to consideration, but until the four can understand what it is, he put it past him. "What about the other project?"

The four turned to a data font and placed his hand on it. "We managed to gather a number of healthy child-bearing women to restart the farm project we did on Caprica. "Said the four as he removed his hand from the data font. "Hopefully these human females can produce Cylon-Human hybrids."

The one nodded his head, hearing this news gave him a sinister pleasure as the suffering of humans was blissful to him, it didn't matter if they could bear children or not his desire was to make humanity suffer. The one soon left for other projects to oversee, as he leaves the four to continue his research.

* * *

 **So I want to explain something first, why the detector didn't detect Tigh or chief Tyrol. The final five were born Cylons, so I figure they don't have the same silica pathways as the other Human form Cylons that were made by the final five. I don't know if i'm wrong, but I going to go along with this as it's important to the path of the story, as for the final five, you will just have to wait and see.**

 **I figured the Cylons would also experiment on the humans of Earth like they did with the Colonials, so that's why the fours are experimenting and Cavil is just enjoying the misery from the humans in the experiment.**

 **On another note, I need to let everyone know that this will be the last chapter of the year until next year due to college issues. I don't know when the next chapter will be up next year, but I hope you all will wait patiently for the next chapter, I want to thank you all for reading my story and giving me feedback to on the reviews, I hope to see you all next year.**


	6. Discovery

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait it has been a hectic new year and has been really difficult. One of the problems I have had is the stories I've been making keeps getting corrupted and can't appear Microsoft Word, and I don't know why, so if anyone is a computer whiz I would really appreciate if you could help me prevent this because I have to save all the work I do on my email and archive it. Thank you all for being patient and hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Resistance HQ**

At the HQ of the resistance, Jack Harper was reporting to General Williams of Eva's discovery of the Cylon head. "We retrieved information from the Cylon head we acquired during an ambush on one of their patrols in the city." said Jack with a smug look on his face.

Williams on a holo projector was looking over the information and was impressed with Harper's little mercenary crew creating an effective strike force. _"You discovered a Cylon base on the planet?"_ asked Williams in surprise.

Harper taps a few buttons on the console connected to the screen to show Williams the coordinates of its location. "It's about 20 miles outside the colonies settlements." said Harper.

Williams looks at the information carefully and studied it thoroughly. _"It's in an area where colonists have surveyed for possible settlement expansion, they documented the terrain."_ said Williams bringing up the report on his side away from the projector.

"Excellent, I'll have a team scout out the base for..." before Harper could finish, Williams interrupted him.

 _"Can we trust this information?"_ asked Williams suspicious about where it came from. _"After all it came from the head of a Cylon Centurion!"_

"I understand your concern, but I doubt the Cylons ever believed their machines could be hacked." said Harper trying to placate the Generals concerns.

 _"Still it's too risky."_ Countered Williams. _"There are possibly raider patrols in the area that will easily spot you from the sky, before you can even make it within a hundred yards of the base."_ said Williams.

Jack smiled with an evil grin. "Not if they think were Cylon Centurions." said Harper

Williams looked confused and wanted clarification. "We've managed to acquire a number of Centurion parts, that are mostly intact, we could put them back together as a shell with no self-awareness."

 _"Are you proposing to reactivate these Cylons and taking control of them?"_ asked Williams in surprised.

Harper shook his head. "No, we put them back together and have them pretend to drive a truck with other Cylon parts in the rear as a disguise, while our people are hiding in the back of the truck." said Harper

Williams shakes his head and chuckles. _"You really think that old trick is going to work with machines?"_ said Williams in disbelief. _"They're not that incompetent, plus I assume they have the means to detect if a Cylon is active or not."_

Harper nodded his head. "Yes, but from our studying of the Cylons we've identified a weakness in the Centurions." said Harper raising his right hand to show Williams what he was holding. "From our study, it's a device that inhibits Centurions higher cognitive functions that prevents self-awareness."

Williams looks at the device and ponders on this current information. _"Are you telling me the Cylons deliberately dumb down themselves?"_ asked Williams surprised by this revelation.

"I don't think the Centurions did this." said Harper, being a man of intelligence. "It must be the Human form Cylons design, for what purpose, I can only guess would be, so the Centurions don't disobey them and follow all orders."

Williams nodded his head in agreement. _"Makes sense, it's a perfect way for obsolete obedience."_ said Williams.

"We need to know what's going on at that base." said Harper with urgency in his voice.

 _"Is it the only base on the planet?"_ asked Williams wanting to know other possible targets.

Harper shrugged. "It's all we got from the Centurion head." replied Harper.

Williams thinks for a moment before deciding on what to do. _"We need recon before we send anyone in, until then you are not to implement the plan until I give the order."_

Williams disconnects the communications leaving Harper frustrated.

* * *

 **Resistance HQ**

 **Conference Room**

In the resistance conference room Jack Harper was talking to his two most trusted friends, Ben Hislop and Eva Core, Harper was debriefing them on his conversation with the General.

"So, were not attacking the Cylon base?" asked Ben upset over this latest news.

"The General wants to take precautions in case this is a trap set up by the Cylons." said Eva, the voice of reason in the room. "I for one agree, we need more intel then what that Cylon head gave us."

Harper was listening to Eva carefully and while he didn't like to waste any more time, he also knew that he couldn't afford to screw up either. "Eva is there any way to get close to the base without being detected?" asked Harper.

Eva thought about it for a moment before she got up from her seat and walked over to her computer and began typing. "The one thing I examined the most was what kind of sensors do the Centurions use, I examined the oscillating red bar eye they have and learned it does not possess thermal imaging or x-ray scan, they do however have night vison built into them."

"How the hell does this help us?" asked Ben impatient on the details.

"By understanding how their sensors work, it's possible their raiders have the same feature." said Eva.

"And you came to this theory on the bases of what?" asked Ben in disbelief.

Eva began typing on her computer and brought up an image of a raider. "Because they look alike." said Eva as she showed the raider having the same oscillating red bar eye.

Harper and Ben look at the raider closely and saw similarities between the Raider and Centurion. "Okay, their similar." said Harper. "What's your plan?"

"I think I can mask ourselves from their sensors for only maybe a couple of minutes, before they can break it." said Eva

"How long will that take?" asked Ben

Eva sigh and thought about it. "It will take time, I need to make it and test it out." said Eva

Harper nodded his head. "Then we need to work on it now." said Harper

* * *

 **Alliance, Colonial**

 **Randevu**

 **Week Later**

When the Alliance and the Colonials decided to have each ship from the refugee fleet jump to the randevu point, so the Alliance ships can scan each one for the possible detection of human form Cylons. It had been a week since they began, and half the fleet had been processed and not one had detected a human form Cylon yet. With tensions running high in the fleet to have supplies delivered, the decision was made to have three ships jumped in at a time and scan.

* * *

 **Alliance**

 **Cruiser**

 **London**

 **CIC**

On board the Alliance Cruiser London that was assigned to this mission, Captain Adama walked into the CIC under armed escort to meet the Captain of the London. "Captain Jeps." stated Lee.

The Captain of the London turned around to acknowledge Lee's presence. "Captain Adama, how may I help you."

"Sir, just came by to see how the flow of the fleet is going." said Lee while looking at the window on the CIC, Lee still couldn't believe they have windows on CIC, Colonial ships would have the CIC built in the middle of Battlestar's to make it harder for boarding parties to reach too, and for safety reasons.

"So far, no Cylons have been detected." said Captain Jeps, as he examines his data pad. "We are about to have three more ships jump in this area."

Lee looked away from the window and walked up to the Captain. "Which ones?" asked Lee.

Captain Jeps looks at his data pad again. "The Dashur, Enkidu, and Cloud nine."

Lee wasn't surprised to hear about cloud nine, as soon as half the fleet that needed relief and supplies. The higher class was now next on the list. "When are they arriving?" asked Lee

Captain Jeps looked at the time. "Any second now." he said with confidence.

After a few seconds, three ships jumped into the area of space where three Alliance ships were waiting for them.

"Begin the scans." said the Captain.

Officers onboard all three ships began scanning the three colonial ships for any Cylons. After a minute alarms blared as the sensors picked up three Cylons.

The Captain and Lee walked up to the sensors officer. "What have you got for me?" asked the Captain.

"Sensors picked up three Cylons." said the Officer as he begins to triangulate exact positions.

"Where?" asked Lee determined to remove all Cylons from the fleet.

The officer looked surprised as he looks away from the screen. "I'm detecting three Cylons, each one on all three ships." said the officer

As Lee begins to walk out of CIC, Captain Jeps stops him. "Captain Adama."

Lee puts both hands on the door to stop himself further and turns around to face the Captain. The look on his face said it all, as he was very impatient to wait. "Captain there are three Cylons on those ships, we need to act now."

Jeps walks over to Lee, with a calm expression. "I understand your desire to remove the Cylons from your fleet, but we need to think clearly." said the Captain as he walks to the window and looks at all three ships questioningly. "It's very convenient for all three to show up at the same time on three different ships."

"Maybe we got lucky." said Lee dismissing the Captain's suspicion.

Jeps shook his head. "I don't believe in luck." said Jeps, he then looks at Lee. "Take your marines and prepare to board all three ships, but be on the look-out, this could be a trap."

Lee nodded his head and leaves to the docking bay where the raptors are kept.

Captain Jeps walks over to the communications officer. "Tell all three Captains to wait and prepare to be boarded for inspection."

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space all three Alliance ships released four colonial raptors, three groups of four raptors, each group taking a ship to be inspected.

* * *

 **Cloud nine**

 **Docking Bay**

On board cloud nine, the colonial raptors landed, and all the marines came out fully equipped for a fight. Lee Adama was leading this group to capture the Cylon. "Alright marines listen up; Alliance ships have detected Cylons on all three ships."

"Are they skin jobs sir?" asked one of the marines.

Before Lee could speak another marine spoke up. "Of course, it's fraking skin jobs, you moron, I think a toaster would be obvious."

All the marines chuckled, Lee on the other hand wasn't laughing. "Alright that's enough." said Lee in a stern voice that made all the marines stand at attention. "Now our job is to capture this Cylon, the Alliance has given us a nonlethal weapon to use." said Lee as he holds the weapon in his hand to show everyone. "We've seen how this weapon works so let's begin."

* * *

 **Hotels**

Lee along with the marines began walking around the hotels covering all entrances and exits. Cloud nine was on lock down, no civilians could leave their rooms if the inspection of the ship was on going. Most of the Civilians were not happy about this, especially the higher class.

As Lee was leading the marines to where the Cylon was, Captain Jeps came on his radio. _"Captain Adama, can you hear me?"_ asked Jeps in urgency.

Lee signaled the marines to stop, by lifting his right arm up. "Copy that I read you." said Lee into his radio.

 _"We just detected a nuclear warhead building up at the location where the Cylon is."_ stressed the Captain.

Lee didn't say a thing as he rushed to the location.

* * *

 **Gina Inviere's**

 **Room**

 **Before boarding**

Gina was busy getting her people the demand for peace movement to begin actions against the thirteenth tribe to force them to come to the negotiating table with the Cylons, but as she was preparing her plan an announcement came over the hotel rooms. _"Dear guests and employees at this time please reframe from leaving your rooms or please head back to your rooms, we are about to be inspected by colonial marines, again we are about to be inspected by colonial marines, this is now considered an emergency lock down."_

When the announcement was over a woman caring a machine, gun walked into the room. "Did you hear that." said the woman

Gina nodded her head. "I did." She said looking nervous as she begins to walk over to her closet and pulls out a suit case. She brings the case up and opens it, revealing the warhead that Baltar gave her as leverage for her group.

"What do you think you're doing?" The woman asked, shocked that she would pull the warhead out.

"You really think this is just an inspection?" She asked franticly. "No this is them trying to wipe us out." Said Gina, but in her mind, she was worried that they were trying to find her, it's quite convenient for them to suddenly want to inspect the ship even before the demand for peace movement began to make a hassle for Roslin and Adama.

"Are you going to force their hands?" Asked the woman as she holds up her machine gun and aims it at the door.

"Just a precaution, in case they make their move on us." said Gina as she pressed some buttons and to charge up the warhead, but as she began to adjust the countdown timer, the door to her room burst open with flash bang grenades thrown in. A bright flash and loud noise dulls the two women's senses making them disoriented.

Gina was dizzy, her mind aching with pain, but her experience on the Pegasus was enough for her to reach out for the warhead to activate it, because in her mind she would rather die than go back to be a slave to the humans. As she reached to activate the warhead, she suddenly felt a surge of electricity from two wires flowing through her body causing convulsions.

Gina falls back to the ground as she attempts to look up, she sees, Lee Adama with the weapon in his hand.

As Lee holds the weapon causing the electricity to flow through the Cylon, she continues to convulse in pain. Lee knew he needed to take the Cylon in, but a part of him wanted to make this Cylon suffer for what they did to the colonies.

"Sir, she's subdued." Shouted one of the marines, which caused Lee to snap back into reality.

"Right." He said as he releases the trigger on the stun gun. "Tie her up, both hands and feet."

The marines walked over to Gina and placed an assortment of handcuffs on her arms and legs, preventing as much movement from the Cylon as possible.

* * *

 **Alliance**

 **Cruiser**

 **London**

 **CIC**

On the CIC, Captain Jeps sighed with relief when his sensors officer reported the radiation detected from the warhead decreasing indicated a shutdown.

"Get me a connection to Captain Adama." Said Jeps to his communications officer.

"Captain Adama we have indicated the warhead has been deactivated, can you confirm?" Asked Jeps in anticipation.

" _Captain I can confirm, warhead has been deactivated."_ said Lee over the radio. Everyone in CIC was clapping their hands in excitement at the news, but Lee also had another good news. _"We've also captured the Cylon."_

Jeps nodded his head, happy to hear the good news. "That's good to hear." Said Jeps, he then looks at his communication officer again. "How did the other teams do?"

The communications officer listens in for the other marines. "Sir we have confirmation from the other two teams." He said with excitement. "Success."

There were many cheering in CIC, at the successful capture of the Cylons was achieved.

* * *

 **Brig**

On the brig, Captain Jeps and Adama were looking over at the prisoners and were surprised to discover a new model in their mitts, who Lee recognized as a tv reporter named Diana Biers. The other two prisoners were of the same model, one of them being a former prisoner on board the Pegasus, the other pretending to be an escort service. All three were tied and gaged to prevent them from killing themselves.

"This was excellent work Captain." said Jeps, happy to see they succeeded. "We still have plenty more ships left though."

"My people will be ready." said Lee in confidence. "I have the best team backing me."

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Arcturus Station**

 **Flight Control Room**

In the past week, it became busy in the flight control room as officers were guiding the incoming ships from the colonial fleet and approaching Alliance ships from the mass relay. The Galactica was covering the refugee fleet assuring the people of their safety, while Alliance ships were in the formation to defend the station and on periodic patrols in the event the Cylons find this place.

As the officers were typing, directing over the radio where ships need to be, an Alliance frigate arrived from FTL.

* * *

 **War Room**

When the Alliance frigate arrived, it was revealed to be part of Captain Jeps group, that was working with colonial marines to hunt down the remaining Cylons in the fleet. It returned to deliver three human form Cylons as, Admiral Grissom wanted to interrogate any captured Cylons immediately upon capture.

Admiral Grissom, Admiral Adama, Colonel Tigh, and Captain Shepard were looking at the video screens of three prison cells which contained the three Cylons, each separated in their own prison cells.

Adama and Tigh were surprised by Biers being a Cylon. "That makes seven Cylons identified." said Adama closing the number of infiltrators hiding amongst the fleet.

"Should have fraking known Biers was a Cylon." said Tigh looking back at the interview he had with her. "The way she was grilling me about my past mistakes."

Shepard walked over to the table and activates a holographic screen showing the first six Cylons that were known and adding Biers to the list. "Five more to go." said Shepard with a smug look.

"We can't wait to find the last remaining Cylons." said Grissom staring at the Cylons tied up in their prison cells. "We need to interrogate them."

"Won't be easy." said Adama remembering past experiences with interrogating Cylons. "In the past we have had trouble getting information." He then notices one of the models being the one that escaped from Pegasus. "But this one is a model the Pegasus crew captured."

Grissom walks over to Adama. "How?" asked Grissom

"From what I read, she was stationed on the Pegasus as a systems analyst named Gina Inviere." replied Adama.

"She was forthcoming with information willingly?" asked Shepard surprised to hear this.

Adama and Tigh looked at each other before responding. "Not exactly." Said Adama who then went into detail about the Cylons tragic event on the Pegasus when, Cain was running the show.

Grissom and Shepard were disgusted by what they heard, granted the Cylons nuked twelve planets and killed billions of humans, but that was no excuse to treating prisoners of war that way.

"Given what's she's been through, I doubt she will be cooperative with us." Said Shepard seeing no conceivable way of gaining information willingly from this Cylon.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Grissom. "We still need to interrogate her, but she will probably be more unstable now that she's been captured again."

"Which is why I believe we should have a female officer interrogate her." said Shepard thinking the best way to placate any concerns or worries.

Before Grissom could reply, Adama suggested, one he didn't want to do. "Normally I wouldn't recommend this, but Gaius Baltar has had experience with this specific model before." said Adama remembering last time Baltar talked with this model. "He was the one who acquired the information about the resurrection ships."

"Isn't he the vice president of the twelve colonies?" asked Shepard remembering Hackett's reports on his meeting with the politicians on the Galactica.

"Currently he is but was attempting to achieve presidency when we were having elections before we contacted you." said Adama thanking the gods for the blessing of halting elections.

Grissom nodded his head. "Alright will wait for him to deal with Ms. Inverie, while our interrogators focus on the other two." Said Grissom.

"I don't like it." said Tigh voicing his opinion. "I don't trust Baltar, and we need to know how the frak did this Cylon get her hands on a nuke to begin with."

Everyone in the room was wondering about that when they read the report from Captain's Adama and Jeps on discovering not only was the Cylon in possession with a nuke, but also in league with the Demand for peace movement which was not a surprise to Admiral Adama and Tigh.

"The nuke is a concern." said Grissom, thinking how dangerous it would have been if that Cylon was able to get on this station with a warhead, it would have crippled Earth and the Alliance. "And this group, the demand for peace movement." He looks at both Adama and Tigh with an upset expression that they did not mention a group of terrorists in their fleet. "Are they going to be a problem?"

Adama looks at Grissom with an expression of comfort. "They would know better than to start trouble when I'm around." said Adama not going to take their crap anymore.

"We are currently having people from the fleet shuttled over here to gather supplies or to be checked out in our medical center." said Shepard bringing up a possible moment for this group to sabotage the station or worse pass on information to the Cylons. "We should add extra level of security in case one of these people try to sabotage anything."

Everyone agreed to that, as they continue to discuss their plan of retaking back Shanxi.

* * *

 **Medical Center**

In the medical center on board Arcturus was a flux of people from the fleet that needed attention from Alliance doctors. Medical beds were filed up with sick kids and adults that were either malnourish or dehydrated.

One Doctor was chief medical officer on the station coordinating other doctors and nurses in taking care of the incoming refugees.

As the Doctor was giving out orders, one nurse came up to see him. "Doctor, I need to see you for a second." Said the nurse

The doctor looks away from his data pad. "This had better be important as, I am currently dealing with a whole mess of sick and hungry kids." Said the Doctor as he walks over to a child examining him.

"Doctor, I know your busy, but there is a patient I need you to come and check." Said the Nurse urgently with concern.

The Doctor finished his examination of the child and looked at the nurse and saw in her eye, that said it all on the urgency.

* * *

 **West Wing**

The west wing was converted to take on any pregnant women from the fleet, as well as a place for babies to be checked away from the sick children and adults in the other centers.

The nurse and Doctor walked into the wing and were discussing about the patient the nurse wanted him to see. "A woman came in with the first wave of people in need of treatment, she had her baby with her and her child to be checked out medically."

"What did she want checked?" Asked the Doctor.

The nurse just sighed, seeing this time and time again. "What any worrying mother wants checked." Said the nurse. "She wanted us to check for everything."

"Then why am I here." Asked the Doctor, not seeing any reason for him to check on the baby.

"We did everything that we deemed necessary and there were some disturbing results from the tests we did." Said the nurse.

Doctor raised an eyebrow at her response. "Disturbing in what way?" asked the Doctor.

"You need to see this for yourself, Doctor." said the nurse

The two-continued walking toward the testing center where all tests were conducted.

* * *

 **Testing Center**

In the testing Center the Doctor was looking over the results from the baby. "These are interesting, but not something that needs to be warranted." Said the Doctor as he puts away the data pad with the results on them. "There are probably a number of difference between us and them considering they lived on twelve different planets."

"Please examine the blood I drew from the baby." Said the nurse persistently as she attempts to make the Doctor take notice.

Doctors are known to dismiss nurses at times when they think they know better but decided to humor her. As he looks at the microscope, his demeanor changed from smug know it all, who looks down on the un-educated, to concern and humility. "Get me Doctor Qian."

* * *

 **War Room**

In the war room, Grissom, Adama, Tigh, and Shepard were going over Starbucks teaching session with Alliance fighter pilots on Cylon raiders.

"Starbucks putting your pilots through the ringer." Said Tigh, as all the men present were going over the next phase of her training.

Starbuck along with other pilots from the Galactica were training the Alliance pilots near the planet Eirene, which many on Galactica including Tigh and Adama were surprised by the name. Grissom knew that would get notice and hopefully make everyone feel more comfortable as Eirene is named after the Greek name for "Peace", trying for unity.

As the men were reading over the success of training, Grissom's private radio on his ear activated. "Okay." Said Grissom to himself. "Excuse me gentlemen I'm needed elsewhere."

"What was that about?" Asked Tigh while looking at Shepard.

Shepard shrugged. "Don't know, but it's probably a message from Earth." Said Shepard unsure of himself. "All of this is making some politicians uneasy and restless."

As Shepard and Tigh looks back at the table, Adama looks at Grissom, wondering what might make him leave at a time like this.

* * *

 **Medical Wing**

In the Medical Wing, Qian was reporting to Grissom of their new discovery. "Are you telling me a Cylon was able to get passed our scanners?" Asked Grissom furious at what he was hearing.

Qian shook his head. "No Admiral." Said Qian going over to a screen and activating it showing a woman, holding a baby. "We may have discovered a new form of Cylon."

Grissom walks up to the screen and examines the woman and baby. "This woman is a Cylon?" Asked Grissom.

Qian shook his head. "No, the baby is." Said Qian which made Grissom stare at Qian in shock.

"The baby is a Cylon?" Asked Grissom shocked and surprised.

"I know it's incredible." Said Qian bringing up the data pad on the results. "She's not emitting the same silica pathways as a regular Cylon, but we did detect in her blood some synthetic polymers."

"And the woman?" asked Grissom. "Is she a Cylon?"

Qian shook his head. "Scans show she is human, but we did do a blood test on the safe side to be sure. "Said Qian placating Grissom's concerns. "She is one hundred percent human."

"Then this baby is the offspring of a human Cylon in the fleet?" Asked Grissom.

Qian shook his head. "Not in the fleet." Qian said as he split the video screen in two to show Ms. Valerri in her cell on board Arcturus. "On board this station."

Grissom looks at Qian. "You're telling me the child Ms. Valerri had, that is supposed to be dead, is alive and being raised by a human woman in the fleet?" asked Grissom speechless on the revelation and discovery.

"My only theory is that the colonials had something to do with this." Said Qian.

"What about this woman?" Asked Grissom trying to get to the bottom of things. "What does she have to say about the baby's origins."

Qian looks at his notes, before responding. "She claims the baby is from an officer aboard the Pegasus who has given up the child due to her duties on the Battlestar."

"How did she acquire this baby?" Asked Grissom trying to piece together what was going on before his very eyes. "Was it from some sort of adoption agency on board the fleet or did she volunteered to accept any child that is given up."

"According to her, the baby was given to her by the President of the twelve colonies." said Qian in a suspicious accusation.

Grissom nodded his head in understanding. "Now the question is, did Admiral Adama know about this?" Asked Grissom worrying that this could jeopardize everything they have been working towards.

Qian shook his head. "If Adama was a part of this, he would have been worried about, us finding this child with our scanners, not to mention, he would have told us that this child was still alive when we have the ability to detect Cylons." Said Qian trying to calm Grissom down.

"Now the question is." Started Grissom in thought. "What do I do next."

As both Qian and Grissom stand in the room, thinking of what should be done, Grissom walks up to the screen and stares at the video showing Sharon in her cell curled up on the ground sad and angry of the thought that her daughter is dead.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Space Port**

During the Cylon invasion, raiders attacked the space port to take out any ship that were parked, to prevent any humans from escaping.

At the space port, Cylon raiders were continuing to patrol the area to prevent any humans using it to repair any shuttle or ships to leave the planet.

Inside the port, Ben Hislop and Jack Harper arrived to test out the jamming equipment Eva created.

"You think this is going to work?" Asked Ben as he lifts the device on a table.

"It took Eva a week to get this ready." Said Harper as he equips himself with weapons. "Will find out soon enough, are the men in position?"

Ben nodded his head. "Missile Launchers and assault rifles around the building." Said Ben reassuring Harper of his security. "Are you sure you should be the one to do this?" asked Ben in concern.

"I can't ask anyone to put their lives on the line in testing technology that hasn't been tested yet." Said Harper with dignity in his voice. "Sometimes the leader has to get down and dirty himself."

Ben shook his head, not agreeing with him. "Alright then your funeral if this fails." said Ben as he activates the jammer.

"Okay, I'm going out there." said Harper as he walks out in the open.

* * *

 **Outside**

Out in the open were two Cylon raiders patrolling the area, Jack walked out for the raiders to see him, but after a while nothing happened. "It looks like it's working." said Harper into his radio.

" _Are you sure it's working?"_ Asked Ben thinking it's not enough to attracting their attention. _"Or they don't perceive us as a threat."_

"I guess, I'll have to try." said Jack as he begins to run up to a damaged shuttle and began tinkering with it, but as he was doing that the raiders continue their patrol not noticing him.

After a while, Harper stopped what he was doing and was preparing to return to Ben. "Well it looks like Eva's machine works." Said Harper as he begins his walk back to Ben.

" _Looks that way."_ Said Ben happy about this new tech. _"Now we can begin do some reconnaissance on that Cylon base."_

In that moment the Cylon raiders overcame the jamming field and detected, Harper walking back to the port, they began an attack vector on him.

Harper while walking back, stopped, as he heard a high pitch noise. He looks up and sees the raiders coming at him with weapons. "Ben did you deactivate the jammer?" asked Harper in surprise.

Ben chuckled. _"No why?"_ Asked Ben unknown of the raiders approaching Harper.

"Because the raiders are on an attack vector heading straight towards me." said Harper in a frantic tone, as he begins running back to the port for cover, but the raiders begin shooting Kew's at him.

Harper ducts behind a damaged cargo ship, dodging the attacks, as the raiders pull up for another attack run. "Ben now would be the time to get the men to fire." Said Harper as he unholsters his side arm.

As soon as Harper asked, missiles could be seen firing from multiple directions, but raiders were not incompetent as they begin to out maneuver the incoming missiles or shoot the missiles down. What this did, was give Harper time to make an escape.

* * *

 **Down the road**

Ben, Jack and the other resistance fighters that joined them, were going through the streets away from the port, as fast as possible, due to the raider calling for reinforcements in the form of Centurions and heavy raiders.

* * *

 **Resistance Safe House**

The Resistance created safe houses around the garrison to quickly hide from the Cylons, or to resupply. Harper's team arrived at this safe house, after their mission to lay low from the Cylons.

" _So how long did it last?"_ Asked Eva over a secured radio.

Harper sighed knowing the answer personally. "Unfortunately, it only lasted for about seven minutes, before the raiders could overcome the device." Said Harper. "You think you can make some modifications?"

Eva began thinking about it before responding. _"I could try, but it could take more time to make the necessary adjustments."_ Said Eva.

"How much time?" asked Harper concerned about the answer.

" _Longer than you would like."_ Said Eva not going to sugar coat it for him.

"We can't waste anymore time then we have." Said Harper not going to let the Cylons do as they please. "People could be dying in that facility, will just have to take our chances."

" _Very well, you going to report to Williams?"_ Asked Eva reminding him of not pissing off the General.

Harper was silent over the radio for a few seconds. "Will be back at HQ shortly don't wait up for us." Said Harper as he disconnects the radio.

"You sure about this Jack?" asked Ben concerned of his actions. "Not telling the General?"

"We can't wait for an approval every time we have a plan." Said Harper as he goes over to a computer terminal. "Someone has to make the tough decisions out here."

* * *

 **Cylon Basestar**

 **Research Lab**

In this other research lab, a model five was currently studying the technology of the Systems Alliance. The Cylons wanted to know everything there was about this tech.

A model one walked into the lab wandering around the room. "What have you learned?" asked one.

The five turned around to look at the one who was examining pieces of Alliance technology that was recovered from the planet. "It would seem their technology is revolved around an element not discovered by the Colonials." Said the five fascinated by this new discovery.

The one seemed intrigued as he walks over to the five. "What kind of element?" asked the one. "Something like Tylium?"

The five shook his head. "No, they call it element zero, it is not a chemical element." Said five. "When subjected to an electrical current it raises or lowers the mass of all objects within some kind of field, a positive current increases mass, a negative current decreases it."

"Knowing this information how this helps us?" asked one wanting any kind of advantage or know any weaknesses that they can exploit.

"They're reliant on this element." Said the five. "If we can locate their mining operations it could cripple them."

"Interesting proposal, but that would take time." Said the one hating to spread resources out to locate mining facilities. "I need something now, anything that could help us."

The five looked back at his work station. "This element could be the cause for their shields, but I have to do more research." Said five explaining his need to study this element and any other technologies that come their way.

"Then get to it." Said the one as he walks out of the research lab in anger and frustration.

The five turned back to the table, continuing to study the secrets behind mass effect technology and unlocking the mysteries to the alien technology for his people to use against humanity.

* * *

 **As you can tell by the chapter's title discovery, it has been a big discovery for everyone in this story, discovering a new Cylon model, Grissom finding out about the Cylon human hyvrid child Hera still alive and making things complicated for everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again for waiting for me to update.**

 **For those who might be confused by the second model six that was found, well if anyone has seen the battlestar galatica the plan was a televised film showing the Cylon point of view on the destruction of the twelve colonies and how they did it. In one part of the film where it showed how many Cylons were in the fleet there were two model six's, one died and we never new what happened to the other one. Just wanting to clarify for everyone.**


	7. Second Chance

**SURPRISE! Bet you Never thought I would put upload two chapters let alone six, the other four being from my other two stories, this is my way of saying thank you for being patient and not giving up on fic and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Arcturus Station**

On board Arcturus station a Colonial Lieutenant was being escorted by Alliance marines. The Lieutenant was asked for by name to meet with an Alliance Admiral about the Cylon Sharon Valerii.

* * *

 **Holding Cell**

The colonial Lieutenant is escorted into a holding cell where he sees a familiar face. "Sharon." said Karl Agathon.

Sharon who was suffering a deep depression after the loss of her child, stood up from the corner in the room, she was surprised to see, Karl Agathon come meet her in the holding cell she was kept in. "Helo?" said Sharon in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Agathon walks up to her not answering her question as the stirring of emotions were overwhelming him, he places his hand on her sad face to ease the pain she was in. "I thought the worse, when the Admiral brought you on this station." said Agathon, as he could only imagine what the thirteenth tribe would do to her.

"They asked questions about the Cylons and had their scientists study me." said Sharon remembering the tests that were done to her.

"They didn't hurt you?" asked Agathon with concern in his voice as the thought of strangers examining her like she was some artifact to be studied.

Sharon shook her head. "No, they haven't done much of anything to me, since the tests." said Sharon as she turns away from Agathon. "So Helo, tell me why your here?"

Before Agathon could respond the door to the room opened and in walks an Alliance Admiral. "Ms. Valerii, Lieutenant Agathon." said the Admiral. "My name is Admiral Grissom, and there is a lot we need to talk about."

Both Agathon and Valerii look at each other before looking at the Admiral in surprise.

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Three days later**

 **Space**

Out in space far from Arcturus Station, four ships jumped into the system, two civilian ships that immediately flew where the other colonial fleet was stationed at, while the other two ships, one being a colonial Battlestar Pegasus guiding, colonial one, which contained the president of the twelve colonies.

* * *

 **Colonial One**

On board colonial one, the President for the first time was seeing Arcturus Station and a fleet of ships that wasn't part of the Colonial navy or refugee fleet, that was placed afar from the Alliance station with the Battlestar Galactica hanging over them for their wellbeing and comfort.

Roslin could not help herself, but feel relived at the site she was seeing, hope for her people and a chance for them to start over again. "Tori can you see it." asked Roslin as she takes it all in.

Tori couldn't help, but smile at the President, and while her time with her as an aide wasn't long, she felt as though, she has been with her from the very beginning of the journey to find a new home for the people of the colonies. "I do madam President and it is a site that everyone in the fleet will remember." Said Tori with joy in her voice.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station**

 **Docking Bay**

Raptors were landing in the docking bay unloading the President, Vice President and the Qurom of Twelve to meet not only the Alliance Admiral, but an ambassador from Earth.

* * *

 **Conference Room**

In the conference room, President Roslin, Tori Foster, Vice President Gaius Baltar, his running mate Zerak, and the members of the Qurom of Twelve were waiting in the conference room to meet with representatives of Earth.

As the colonial representatives were waiting three familiar faces walked in the room, Admiral Adama, Colonel Tigh, and Captain Adama. "Bill." said the President, happy to see her Admiral again.

"Madam President." said Adama with a smile on his face. "I hope the extra security measures wasn't a hassle for you."

While Roslin understood the need to maintain secrecy, she would have liked for the fleet to get here sooner. "No, it was not, but I would have liked to have gotten here sooner than later." Said Roslin trying her best to be respectful.

Before Adama could respond Zerak stepped in. "I hope in the time you have spent with these people, you haven't been trying to sway opinion in Roslin's favor." Said Zerak staring at Adama with contempt in his eyes at the military.

Adama had an unpleasant look at Zerak, a man convicted of terrorism and infighting unrests in the fleet with his black-market deals. But before Adama could say anything Tigh spoke up first.

"Now wait just a fraking minute." Started Tigh. "You would do well to shut it Zerak, the Admiral has been working to fixing the mess we made for these people."

Zerak looked at Tigh and then back at Adama. "I understand the situation, but we were in the middle of elections. " He then turns to face the Qurom. "I am requesting that before we go in to this any further, we must have stability."

Members of the Qurom were looking at each other unsure of what to do. "I disagree." said Baltar, which surprised everyone in the room. Zerak out of all of them who was speechless.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zerak in an accusation tone. "We need to give the people a voice, not for Roslin and Adama to continue taking control of power for themselves."

"Given the circumstance which we now face ourselves in, it is best to allow the status-quo to remain, until the crisis is over." Said Baltar in his charming way.

Before Zerak could say another word the doors to the room opened and in walked Admiral Grissom and ambassador Chen Xaoi who survived the attack on Shanxi and came back to Arcturus station with Captain Shepard. After which she went to Earth to report on the situation which made many individual governments unsure on what action should be taken.

"Admiral Adama allow me to introduce to you ambassador Xaoi." said Grissom.

Admiral Adama nodded his head and brought Roslin to center stage. "And Allow me to introduce to you the President of the twelve colonies." said Adama with pride in his voice.

Grissom walks up to Roslin and brought his hand up in a gesture to shake with the president's hand. "Madam President, it's nice to finally meet you." said Grissom with a stoic expression.

Roslin was taken back by Grissom's expression of her but put it in the back of her mind. "Admiral it is a pleasure to meet you." Roslin said while shaking the man's hand.

Xaoi soon stepped up to greet the President. "Madam President, on behalf of the united nations, please allow me to say how sorry we are to hear about your plight when your people told us about you." said Xaoi in her best attempt to comfort the Colonials. "Shall we all take a seat." she said with her hand in a gesture for all of them to sit.

The Colonials took a seat around the conference table, it was big enough to allow all of them, while Admiral Grissom and Ambassador Xaoi sat on the opposite side.

"Now let us begin these negotiations." Started Xaoi wanting to get through this meeting as soon as possible. "The last time I spoke with representatives of your government was back on Shanxi before the Cylons attack." Said Xaoi looking over her notes she took last time.

The Colonials looked uncomfortable when she mentioned Shanxi, as they themselves are responsible for the Cylons. "Yes, and allow me to say we deeply regret for what has happened and are prepared to help you in any way we can." Said Roslin in her best way to make sure that they can maintain good relations.

"We appreciate that and hope this problem can be settled." Said Xaoi as she begins diplomatic negotiations. "Now from what I have ascertain from speaking with your people, you wish to go to Earth and settle there?"

Roslin nodded her head. "Yes, that is what we are hoping for." said Roslin hoping for her people to finally settle down.

Xaoi shook her head. "I'm afraid we can't do that." Replied Xaoi with the full backing of the United Nations.

The colonials began looking at each other shocked that they would be denied sanctuary on Earth. Even Adama looked at Grissom for confirmation, Grissom remained stoic not surprised by the decision.

"May we ask why?" asked Roslin who was very surprised and upset by this.

Xaoi puts her pen down and placed her hands together. "Right now, the Cylons don't know the location of Earth, but it might be only a matter of time before they do, especially if they think your people are already there" said Xaoi. "we can't risk it."

The Colonials then began talking, complaining about this problem some of the Qurom pleading with Xaoi to change her mind.

Roslin took back control of the conversation, before anything was said to worsen relations. "You must see that even if we never go to Earth at this moment, the Cylons would still continue looking and eventually attack Earth." Said Roslin trying her best to plead her case. "Not to mention your humans like us, you think the Cylons won't just nuke your planet like they did ours."

Before Xaoi could respond, Grissom took over. "Madam President were not denying you or your people a place to settle, we just believe in the best interest for all, that we relocate your people to one of our colonies." said Grissom. "For safety reasons."

Before Roslin object, Adama took over. "What safety reasons?" asked Adama. "The entire fleet has been cleared, your people said so themselves."

Roslin didn't understand what Adama had said and wanted to know. "What do you mean the fleet has been cleared?" asked Roslin looking at both Adama and Grissom

Adama and Grissom looked at each other and decided to reveal the whole thing. They explained their new Cylon detector and that the whole fleet having to meet Alliance ships at the randevu point before jumping to Arcturus station was there to scan each ship for any Cylons.

Roslin felt deceived and betrayed, but most of all concerned that the Cylon baby might have been found, after these negotiations, she must find Maya as soon as possible. "Why was I not informed about this?" asked Roslin.

Lee was the one to answer, "Sorry madam President, but Admiral Grissom wanted to maintain secrecy, in the event the Cylons had somehow gotten on board Colonial one." said Lee.

Roslin looked at Admiral Adama for confirmation and his face said it all, but before Roslin could question him further, Baltar took the stage. "D.. did you find any Cylons?" asked Baltar as he tries to remain calm and collective in front of everyone.

Grissom nodded his head. "We managed to acquire three Cylons." Replied Grissom happy with the success of the mission.

The Colonials minus, Adama, Lee, and Tigh were surprised to hear this. Grissom brought up images of the Cylons that were captured. "Two of the Cylons are already known copies that you've encountered before, but we did discover a new one." Said Grissom showing the Colonials the newest model to be discovered.

People in the room who knew Biers, knew her as a reporter and were surprised to see her as a Cylon. "So how many Human Cylons identities have been exposed?" Asked Tori.

Grissom activates the screen imbedded in the wall and brings up images of known Cylons. "We now know the identities of seven Cylons." said Grissom as each image appeared on the screen for all to see. "But we still don't know the remaining five Cylons that are still out there."

The colonials began murmuring amongst themselves until on member of the Qurom spoke up. "And your absolutely positive there are no more Cylons hiding in the fleet?"

Grissom nodded his head. "We did an extra scan when ships began jumping near Arcturus station and have detected no Cylons."

This answer made many all the Colonials feel a momentary pleasure of comfort, but Baltar was a little anxious himself. "Tell me." Started Baltar. "The three Cylons you have captured what has happened to them?"

"We have them contained." Replied Grissom, but before he could say another word Zerak spoke out.

"What are you thinking?" asked Zerak in disbelief. "You should kill them for their crimes against our colonies."

Grissom didn't like Zeraks tone of voice and decided to put him his place. "Excuse me, but the last time I checked this is an Alliance station, we have different laws put in place when it comes to capturing enemy combatants." Said Grissom reminding everyone here who they are talking to.

Zerak wasn't about to lay down and take what Grissom was saying. "Who do you think you are?" asked Zerak in anger. "We are the twelve tribes of Kobol, this is the Qurom of twelve and you..." Zerak was cut off by Roslin.

"And you have the right given the articles of colonization which allows each colony to have their own rights when it comes to criminals and terrorists." Replied Roslin putting Zerak in his place.

People were surprised by Roslin allowing the Cylons to live given that she spaced a couple of Cylons before. While everyone was surprised, Baltar wanted some answers. "Exactly what do you plan on doing to them?" asked Baltar in concern for his wellbeing given the fact he helped one escape.

"Interrogate them." Replied Grissom in a monotone voice. "We haven't done it yet, because we were waiting on you Doctor Baltar."

Baltar was surprised by this. "M... me?" asked Baltar in shock. "Why?"

"From what, I have been told you seem to be a Cylon expert and managed to acquire sensitive piece of information, from this particular Cylon." Said Grissom as he brings up an image form one of the prison cells on the screen.

Baltar saw the Cylon and was concerned as this was the Cylon Gina who he allowed to escape and gave a nuke to. "I... I would be more than happy to help you in the interrogation process." said Baltar pleased that he could get ahead of this before the Alliance had a chance with her.

As Grissom nodded his head in appreciation, Roslin on the other hand was suspicious of Baltar, especially since she believes that Baltar had a relationship with that model of Cylon, unfortunately she couldn't prove it.

"Before anything is done, we need to know where we can put our people." Said Adama bringing Roslin back to the table as she was eyeing Baltar suspiciously. "They need a place where safety is paramount."

Xaoi and Grissom looked at each other and back at the Colonials. "We have a suitable colony available." Said Grissom, but the colonials wanted to protest about being put on a colony, but Grissom held his hand up to signify them to wait. "The colony in question is the closest colony to Earth."

Grissom brings up an image of the colony on the screen. "This colony is something your people will feel comfortable at." Said Grissom feeling confident on the choice he made.

The Colonials looked at each other confused by what Grissom meant comfortable. Xaoi decided to take over and explain. "We call this colony Demeter it is a garden world colonized by Earth in 2152 and was the first extrasolar colony." Said Xaoi giving some detailed information. "This planet is in a system within reach of conventional FTL drives from the Sol system and was colonized before any system beyond the Charon Relay."

"Demeter?" asked the Gemenon representative surprised to hear that name form a group of people who didn't believe in the lords of Kobol. "The Goddess of agriculture and wheat."

Xaoi nodded her head, Roslin had a little smirk on her face. "And you say you don't believe in the gods anymore."

"Is this planet acceptable?" asked Xaoi ignoring Roslins comment.

The colonials began to talk amongst themselves and while it may not be Earth, it's the closest colony to Earth. "We agree to this colony and we pledge the full might of the Galactica and Pegasus to the fight." Said Roslin happy these negotiations went well considering all the obstacles in the way.

With both parties agreeing to the idea, the Alliance and colonial military can now truly begin to prepare to retake back Shanxi.

* * *

 **Outside Conference Room**

As members of the Qurom began leaving the conference area, Admiral Grissom was stopped by president Roslin. "Admiral there is something I must tell you about Vice President Gaius Baltar." Said Roslin with a look of concern in her eyes. "And why you must not allow him to question the Cylon you have prisoner."

Admiral Grissom had a look of interest on his face and listened carefully to the President of the twelve colonies.

* * *

 **Theta System**

 **Shanxi**

 **Cylon Base**

 **Control Room**

In the Cylon base that has caught the interest of the resistance was busy preparing of transporting more humans to the Cylon basestar. The model eights were assigned as overseers of the base to make sure everything was in proper order.

"Have you ever wonder why we attacked this place?" asked one of the model eights at a station working on a computer.

"Isn't it obvious." said another model eight as she was monitoring cameras. "The Ones pushed for this attack and while, Boomer and that model six tried to discourage them, their words didn't have the height of power they thought they had."

As the two models continued to bicker, another model eight walked into the room with a computer in her hand. "Do any of you know if we have a shipment coming in?" asked the eight surprised and confused.

The models stared at each other and back at the other model. "No, I don't' think so." Said one of the eights.

All three walked up to a computer and activated the external cameras and saw a truck heading there way. "You think the humans are attempting an attack?" Asked one of the eights not surprised by an attack form the humans.

"It would be suicide for them to do so." Said the other eight confident to withstand any attack coming their way. "Our raiders can shoot them before reaching this facility." The eight began to reach for a data port to send a message to the raiders but was stopped by the other eight.

"Hold on, zoom in on the driver." said the eight as she focusses on the inside of the vehicle.

The other eight pressed a few buttons and the camera zoomed in on the driver. It showed a Cylon Centurion driving the truck.

"That's strange!" Said the eight surprised to see a Centurion driving a vehicle created by the humans on this planet. "Why is it approaching us in a vehicle?"

The eights began to be suspicious of this and had Centurions meet the Cylon at the entrance.

* * *

 **Entrance**

At the entrance of the base two Centurions stepped forward with their hidden three-barrel guns in their arms out and were prepared to examine the Centurion and the vehicle.

The vehicle stopped in front of the Centurions and both walked around the truck, one examined the driver. The Centurion driver looked at the Centurion that was examining him, and in that moment the Centurion realized that the Centurion driver did not have any silica pathways for the Centurion to detect and immediately brought its weapon up but was suddenly shot backwards when the side door along with the Centurion driver were flung outside.

The other Centurion that was examining the truck on the other side was shot up by exposed holes on the side of the truck.

"So much for trying to sneak our way in, activate the jammer." Said Ben as he comes out from behind the passenger seat and take the wheel and drives the truck in the facility.

* * *

 **Control Room**

In the control the eights began an attempt to call in raiders but were having difficulty summoning them to their location. "Something's wrong the Raiders aren't responding." Said the eight as she frantically began pressing buttons, while continuing to interface with the data port.

"I'm detecting frequency emanating from the truck, it must be jamming us." Said the other eight as she presses a few buttons to break through the jammer.

"How the hell is that possible?" asked the eight surprised to hear this.

The other eight shrugged indicating she had no theory or knowledge that it could be possible.

The third eight in the room went over to a locker room and pulled out a rifle and a handgun. "We can't wait for reinforcements, we need to deal with the humans now." Said the eight as she walks out of the control room.

* * *

 **Corridors**

In the corridors of the base Ben Hislop was leading a twelve man strike team with many specialists accompanying him to learn about the base, throughout the corridors were model eights and Centurions fighting them every step of the way.

Ben decided to split up the group instead of all going at the same time. There were three teams of four people all separated by specialty and leadership experience. One teams job was to locate any civilian people that was captured by the Cylons, another teams job was to locate any information, the last one that Ben was a part of was to cause trouble for the Cylons.

Ben was currently leading a charge at the Cylons with his team, shooting, ducking, covering, while at the same time planting explosive charges around the base.

"Come on." said Ben as he fires more bullets at the Cylons. "Hit them with a grenade."

One team member threw the grenade at the Cylons, the grenade exploded killing the skin jobs, and damaging the Centurions.

"Damn, how many are there in this base." Said Ben to himself and not to anyone.

One member of his team walks up to him. "Sir we only have four and half minutes, before Raiders overcome the jamming."

"Damn it." Said Ben frustrated that they didn't get threw further, he then got on the radio. "Teams one and three, what do you have for me?"

 _"Team one here, we managed to find the civilians and have secured them back at the truck."_ said the team leader.

 _"Team three here, managed to acquire intel, falling back to waypoint now."_ Said team three leader.

Ben then twirled his fingers in a gesture to wrap things up. "Time to go people before their Raiders get here." Said Ben as rushes his team out of the base as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Control Room**

In the control room a model eight was working at the controls and watching on the screen. "They're falling back." said the eight in surprised and relief.

"Why would they do that?" asked another eight while holding a weapon by the door.

"I don't kn..." before she could finish that sentence explosions shook the base knocking down both Cylons.

The eight monitoring the controls got back in her seat. "Power is down, as well as communications we can't call in reinforcements."

The other eight walked up to her. "Who's going to tell Cavil about this?"

As both Cylons dread at the thought of explaining of how badly they screwed up, one thing was for certain the humans were getting bolder in fighting back.

* * *

 **Resistance HQ**

Jack Harper and Eva Core were on a secured comms link with Ben on the successful mission. "Ben, status update?" asked Harper.

 _"Status is we kicked some Cylon ass."_ said Ben with his team shouting in enjoyment in the back ground. _"Unfortunately, the Cylon base still stands, but we did do enough damage to it."_

"Did you acquire any intel?" asked Jack hoping for new information on Cylon activity.

 _"We got something, but files are encrypted."_ said Ben in the radio.

"Bring me what you have." said Eva confident she can decrypt it.

 _"Keep the lights on for us."_ said Ben as he disconnects the comms and prepares to head back to base.

* * *

 **Garage**

In the Garage the truck that was used to sneak in the base was bringing back the civilians they rescued.

Members of the resistance began helping the people out of the truck, bringing them clean blankets and water for them.

"Prepare these people to be transported to echo base." said one of the resistance men.

As resistance members hand out supplies, one resistance member was helping a female civilian. "Here you go." said one of the resistance members.

The woman took the blanket and water and smiled at the resistance leader. "Thank you so much for saving us." Said the woman in gratitude for the bravery these men showed toady against an enemy determined to destroy the human race.

The resistance member smiled back. "It's what we do." said the member. "What's your name, maybe we can get you back to your family."

"Diana." Said the woman in an innocent tone of voice. "Diana Biers and, I wouldn't worry about my family, I'm sure they're going to show up sooner or later."

The member nodded his head. "Welcome Diana, it won't be long until we send you to a more secure location."

"I can't wait to see everything." said Diana with a smile that could send shivers down your spine.

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Space**

 **Near Station**

 **One Week Later**

A week had passed since negotiations, where the civilian fleet was given coordinates to Demeter where the colonists prepared to receive the Colonial refugees to begin their rebuilding of their civilization.

In that time Adama had promoted Lee to Commander to take over the Pegasus for the coming mission to retake back Shanxi.

But for both ships to be ready, Admiral Grissom ordered for them to be upgraded and ready. Out in Space Alliance Cruisers surrounded both Battlestar's as there was no drydock big enough to hold both Colonial Battlestars, so a makeshift drydock was made using Cruiser to have engineers repair any hull damages and weapon turrets.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

In the CIC Alliance Network engineers and Computer Software engineers were in the process of networking and upgrading the Battlestar's computer systems. Colonel Tigh was there as XO to oversee the operations and Junior Lieutenant Felix Gaeta was helping the Alliance personal as he manages the various primary computer systems used on the Battlestar.

* * *

 **FTL Room**

In the FTL room Alliance scientists were busy working with chief Tyrol on studying the jump drive and learning about Tylium the fuel source that made the Colonials oldest warship travel amongst the stars.

"So, this is the drive that makes your ships more independent?" Asked one of the scientists.

Chief Tyrol nodded his head. "The FTL drives allows us to jump anywhere, but there are limits to how far we can jump and to make sure you know where you are jumping too." Said Tyrol.

The scientists were taking notes on the subject. "Tell me does Galactica use one drive?" asked one of the scientist to learn about the amount of drives it needs depending on the ship itself.

Tyrol shook his head. "No, the Galactica uses two drives." Answered Tyrol.

"Are two drives necessary because of its size or is this common on all colonial ships?" asked another scientist to make notes on size limitations.

Tyrol shook his head. "No, only Battlestar's have two drives, the civilian fleet has one drives." Said Tyrol.

Tyrol then brings them to the control area. "These are to maintain the drive." Said Tyrol pointing out the control panels.

"How many times can this ship jump after its first initial jump?" asked another scientist curious on the amount of times it can jump before overheating.

Tyrol thought about it for the moment, before answering. "Galactica can continuously jump, but risk damaging the drives and burning them leaving Galactica stranded." Said Tyrol remembering the events when the Cylons kept finding them after they left they left the colonies.

Tyrol then noticed a noise in the machinery and decided to look. "Excuse me for a minute, Cally take over." Said Tyrol as he walks over to the machinery to examine it.

As soon as Tyrol reached in the machinery to look, he cut himself causing a deep gash on his hand that went up to his arm.

"Chief." Said Cally as she runs over to him to check what happened. "Are you okay." she asks in concern for him.

"Yeah, it's just a cut." said Tyrol annoyed and angry, but mostly embarrassed in front of the Alliance scientists.

One of the scientists walked up to examine the wound. "You should get this checked, before infections seeps in." Said the scientist stressing the urgency.

Galen was just going to bandage it himself. "I'll have Doc Cottle take a look at it." Said Tyrol.

"Chief, Doctor Cottle is with the civilian fleet, on the colony." Said Cally. "Admiral Adama felt necessary to have most of our medical officers to help in the designing a new medical facility on the colony for our people."

Tyrol sighed. "Great." said Tyrol in frustration.

"We have medical officers on board Arcturus Station, you can get checked there." said the scientist.

Tyrol was reluctant but agreed as he couldn't keep bleeding all over the engine room.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station**

 **War Room**

In the war room Admiral Grissom, Captain Shepard, Admiral Adama, and Captain Thrace was going over the battle plan.

"Recent spy probes sent through the Relay has shown that there are at least fifteen Cylon basestars guarding the Relay." Said Grissom showing images of the Basestars around the Mass Relay. "We don't know how many there could be at Shanxi."

Adama and Starbuck still couldn't believe their eyes at seeing this Mass Relay the Alliance told them about. The sheer size dwarfs any ship the colonials ever built, and the ability to send any ship instantaneously to another one of these Relays is an impressive feat of engineering.

"Your people rely on these things for travel?" Asked Adama seeing the problem with these things, makes them reliable to these Relays, which gives the enemy an advantage. "Is there a way to clear the Cylons?"

"Yeah, can't we just send a whole bunch of nukes through?" asked Starbuck joining in on the conversation.

Shepard shook his head. "It is possible to send nukes through, but from what we have learned so far about Cylon FTL drives, is that their more advance than yours, and they can jump multiple times after their first initial jump." said Shepard.

"Not to mention the distance the Basestars are from the Relay, the nukes would not be much effective." Said Grissom seeing a number of other problems as well.

Adama and Starbuck looked at each other and back at the table. "Okay what's plan B, then?" asked Starbuck, upset that they can't blow their way through the Cylons.

Shepard and Grissom looked at each other and back at Adama and Starbuck. "We have an idea, but you're not going to like it." said Shepard as he brings up information on the holo table. "Our scientists have been given access to your FTL drive technology as per the agreement."

Adama nodded his head. "In exchange you repair both the Galactica and Pegasus and safely network them with your firewalls." Said Adama seeing both sides getting what they want.

Grissom nodded his head. "Yes! But now we need FTL drives for our ships." said Grissom as he leans on the table. "Our scientists have your designs, but it could take months to create our own versions of the technology, so we need to take the FTL drives from your civilian fleet and add them to our fleet."

Adama and Starbuck share a look of concern. "You know what you're asking us to do?" asked Adama not liking the idea of crippling the civilian fleet.

"Your people are safe now and don't need to maintain their fleet." Said Grissom seeing no need for the ships. "Those FTL drives could be repurpose for our war."

Adama sighed, not liking the idea of crippling the civilian fleet and while he prefers if the Colonial people had access to a quick escape in the event the Cylons fine them, he knew that the Alliance ability to arrive at key locations fast is necessary to ensure security for his people.

"Alright, but there is not enough for your entire fleet." said Adama remembering the numbers of how many Alliance ships they have and how big the civilian fleet was.

"We just need to install them on the ships that will be pivotal for our plan to retake back Shanxi." said Shepard as he brings up images of ships. "We have these kilometer-long ships called carriers, they're like your Battlestar's in terms of releasing fighters, but that is all their purpose is."

Adama looks at the design and sees no weapons attached to them. "This carrier of yours will be an easy target for the Cylons." said Adama seeing all kinds of flaws. "Especially with no weapons attached to it."

"Its purpose is to combat the Basestars overwhelming force of Raiders." said Grissom. "We have three of these ships, and each one is capable of releasing 150 fighters, that makes 450 fighters plus whatever fighters you have remaining on the Galactica and Pegasus."

"Were still out numbered." said Starbuck doing the math in her head. "And while I am training your pilots, there is no way I can train all of them, it would take longer to make sure they know what their up against."

"The purpose is to liberate Shanxi, not win an all-out battle against their fighters."  
said Grissom stressing the need to evict the Cylons from there colony. "Once we have located the Resurrection ship or ships and destroy it, we are hoping the Cylons will withdraw from the planet."

"Or if all else fails we try to force them to withdraw with our combine fleets." said Shepard not wanting to bank all their money on one plan.

Adama saw one problem in this idea. "What's to prevent the Cylons from nuking your colony, like they did ours." Said Adama not wanting to repeat history.

Grissom works on the controls on the table. "The plan is once we have the ships we want equipped with FTL drives, will divide them up, one group will lead an attack on the other end of the Relay to distract the Cylons so that our full fleets can come behind them and take them out."

"That will alert the Cylons orbiting Shanxi." Said Adama seeing a major problem. "They might just nuke the planet."

"Which is why the second group along with the Pegasus and Carriers will attack the Cylons above Shanxi." said Grissom explaining the plan further. "Which leaves the Galactica on the hunt for the resurrection ship."

Adama was looking over the plan and didn't feel like it would work. "No, this plan of yours won't work, the Cylons will immediately attack the planet once they see your ships in range." Said Adama looking at the problems at hand.

Grissom would disagree but compare to Adama who has had more experience with these machines will defer to his judgement. "Okay, being the expert with the Cylons, what do you have in mind." Said Grissom looking for alternatives.

Before Adama could say a word, Starbuck spoke out. "You know this all means nothing if we don't figure out a plan on the surface of the planet." Said Starbuck all eyes on her. "I mean once we start attacking them in space, what's to prevent the Cylons on the ground from executing any hostages they might have."

"General Williams has the best people on Shanxi." Said Shepard, but being safe in Arcturus for two weeks now, it must be hell on Shanxi. "Although he might need reinforcements when we start the battle."

As the group continue to think over the plan, one thing was for certain they could not leave everything to chance.

* * *

 **Cylon Basestar**

 **Control Room**

In the control room the five models that were in favor of continued occupation were in a meeting right now to discuss the situation on the planet.

"The base we set up on the planet to capture and ferry humans to our ships was attacked and destroyed, by this human resistance group." Said a two bringing up the problem the Cylons have been dealing with for the past few weeks.

"It would seem all humans are the same." Said a four remembering the resistance group on Caprica and how he was killed by them. "Their resistance on Caprica and now here."

"It makes trivial difference." Said a five seeing no problems dealing with a minor group of humans rebelling them. "We completely dominate over this planet."

"Besides the base served its purpose." Said the one who looked at the three, both smiling mischievously.

"Have we been excluded from something important?" asked the five looking at the two of them and wondering what sort of plot they have been scheming.

"All you need to know is that this human resistance will be dealt with." Said the three as she and the other models sit there pondering their next move.

 **So things are heating up in the story, some of you are wondering what Grissom plans to do and sad news is you will have to wait until August to find out. Like last year I am going to be busy this coming summer and can't update, So I hope you all will be patient again like last year and wait until then. Thank you all again for you reviews and comments and leave as much as like, I hope you will all be here by August to read the next chapter, have a great summer and until next time see you in August.**


	8. Retaliation

**Hey everyone as promised I put up the new chapter in August and hope you enjoy it. As for the next Chapter it's going to be probably in October, I'm not sure as this coming fall is going to be hectic for me.**

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Arcturus Station**

 **Interrogation Room**

In the interrogation room Gaius Baltar was currently pacing back and forth, he was supposed to interrogate the Cylon model Gina who was captured attempting to activate a nuke on board cloud nine, but Baltar was stopped under the orders of Grissom.

Gaius Baltar a man of many things was especially thinking on why he was prevented on talking to Gina and the only conclusion was that they either have information that implicates his connection with this model particularly.

As he continued to think, a familiar face appeared before him. "Why so scared Gaius?" asked the imaginary six that only Baltar can see and hear.

Baltar turned to face her, his expression was a mix of happy and anger. "Where the hell have you been?" asked Baltar in an angry tone. "We made the greatest discovery ever and you weren't here to give me a bloody cryptic advice or warning and I am about to get hanged."

Imaginary six walks up to Baltar caressing her hands on his shoulders seductively. "And as always Gaius Baltar cowards in a corner when things become too much for him." Said imaginary six as she taunts him. "You are worrying when there is nothing to worry about."

Baltar exasperated. "Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief. "Do you not see what's around us?"

Imaginary six walked around the room and investigated the window that separated them from Gina who was sitting in a chair tied up to prevent her from killing herself. "It would seem your past is about to be revealed." Said imaginary six, she then turns her head to face Baltar. "Or is it?"

"Are you neglecting the fact that we are on a station built by humans from the thirteenth tribe?" asked Baltar exasperated that Six hasn't even once shown any form of shock or curious.

Six looks around the room and smiles. "Are you sure they are the thirteenth tribe, or some humans evolved on another planet?" asked Six as she turns back to face Gina. "Besides you have other things to worry about than this problem."

Baltar shook his head in frustration. "You are missing the obvious point here." said Baltar gesturing with his hands. "For some reason Admiral Grissom has ordered his people to prevent me from talking with Gina, and now that I can't see her, I won't be able to prevent her from telling them everything about me, especially I was the one who let her go and gave her the nuke."

Imaginary six walks up to Baltar. "Your assuming they suspect you, but without any proof they can't bury you." Said Imaginary six placating Baltar's concerns.

"Proof!" Said Baltar angry at six for not seeing the bigger picture. "The proof is in there, and the other two models that were captured."

"It's not in a Cylons best interest to reveal a traitor amongst the Colonials." Said imaginary six as she leans against the wall. "They hate the humans more than anything and remember Gina was tortured for information and still revealed nothing until you came along, but I thought these humans would resort to that method."

Before Baltar could say another word, Admiral Grissom walks into the room with two Alliance soldiers. "Doctor Baltar." said Grissom. "Or do you prefer Vice President."

Baltar straightened himself out before responding. "Doctor is fine Admiral, considering I was running against Roslin for Presidency of the twelve colonies."

Grissom walks over to the window where Gina is being held. "I am assuming your wondering why I prevented you from speaking to this Cylon model?" asked Grissom.

Baltar relaxed for a moment but looked back at the two Alliance soldiers wondering if they were here for him. "It has crossed my mind Admiral." Said Baltar stretching out his necktie as if he was being hanged with it. "Why was I prevented from questioning her?"

Grissom turns away from the window and faced Baltar. "We received word from an anonymous individual who told us they saw you involved with one of these models back on your home planet of Caprica." said Grissom looking at Baltar in the eyes. "And while this anonymous source didn't have any proof of this, we did capture a number of Cylon sympathizers in your fleet, you know them as the demand for peace movement."

Baltar nodded his head and started to sweat. "I...I-I am aware of them yes." Said Baltar fidgeting with his words.

"We found this particular Cylon among them with a nuke." Said Grissom eyeing Baltar. "A nuke that was apparently from your lab on Galactica."

Baltar was starting to feel anxious and scared all in one second, until imaginary six appeared right next to him, she leans close to him and whispers into his ear.

Baltar then relaxed and regained his composure in front of Grissom. "You believed or assume that I gave them the nuke, but Galactica had already been infiltrated by this organization and no doubt acquired the nuke from my lab."

Grissom stood there looking at Baltar and while he didn't have proof of Baltar giving them the nuke, he needed to be careful with all groups considering it was Roslin who gave him that information about Baltar, but knowing that they were in the middle of elections, Roslin could say anything to make Baltar look bad, because whoever has the support of Earth would win.

"While it's true there is no proof, and I for one am not a man that believes in rumors, we found someone else to interrogate the Cylons." Said Grissom. "All three of them."

Baltar looked confused, but before he could respond, the door to the room opened and in walked a familiar face to Baltar. Sharon walked in with her new Alliance uniform.

Baltar then looked back at the Admiral. "Admiral you can't..." Started Baltar but was stopped when Grissom raised his hand.

"I got an ear full from Roslin and Adama when I introduced our new recruit, Sharon Valerri has been given asylum and enlisted in the Alliance for the upcoming mission to retake back Shanxi." said Grissom. "She will be interrogating all three models for any information."

"And after she is interrogated what will become of them?" asked Baltar with concern in mind for Gina mostly. "Just out of curiosity."

"Imprisonment for a very long time." Said Grissom not going to be very lenient. "In the meantime, Doctor I understand you to be some specialist in Cylons?"

Baltar nodded his head. "I am the foremost expert on the Cylons." Said Baltar not really being true considering he has been lucky so far.

"We're still studying Cylons, Ms. Valerri has given us much information, but need to know more." said Grissom. "We have a lab dedicated to studying Cylons, we like you to assist Doctor Qian."

Baltar was surprised. "Does this mean I'm not a suspect anymore?" asked Baltar.

"Yes and no." Said Grissom. "While there is no proof against you, you yourself will not be given anything, sensitive or access any base materials for that matter, you are there as an advisor on any Cylon questions we have."

Baltar nodded his head, realizing that he will not be imprisoned, but still under surveillance. "I would be more than happy to assist your scientists, Admiral." Said Baltar somewhat relived.

"Please follow these men to the labs." Said Grissom gesturing the two soldiers that came with him. Baltar followed the two men out of the interrogation room, leaving Sharon and Grissom alone.

"What do you make of all this?" asked Grissom to Sharon.

Sharon walked up to the interrogation window. "While I was never part of any infiltration or sleeper agent hiding in the colonies, I can say this with absolute certainty." Said Sharon. "A model six got involved with Baltar's life in order to get access to the colonial mainframe and place a back door in the navigation program."

Grissom began stroking his chin thinking about this latest information. "Was he aware of her origin?" asked Grissom seeking some evidence against him.

Sharon shook her head. "This is the only time I will defend Baltar." Said Sharon. "He was being played, he had no idea that he was inadvertently giving an enemy access to sensitive material that caused the destruction of the colonies."

Grissom nodded his head. "I'll report this to my superiors." Said Grissom as he begins to walk away, Sharon stopped him.

"Are you going to charge Baltar or arrest him?" asked Sharon.

Grissom stopped in between the door. "Baltar is not an Alliance citizen, but we will keep a much closer eye on him as along as he remains on this station." Said Grissom as he turns to face Sharon. "And while I understand that he was deceived, he should not have been incompetent to allow some woman with a pretty face access to sensitive material."

Grissom walked out of the interrogation room, while two marines walked in to help Sharon with interrogating the Cylons. Sharon took a deep breath and walked in to the first room.

* * *

 **Interrogation room A**

Sharon along with the two marines walked in taking a seat right across from Gina, while the two marines stood behind the Cylon on either side. One marine began removing the shackles around her mouth. This was made to prevent the Cylons from biting their tongues off.

"Hello Gina." Said Sharon starting with a simple hello.

Gina didn't look at Sharon but began to laugh. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Gina seeing Sharon in an Alliance uniform. "You really think by wearing that uniform your one of them?"

Sharon didn't say a word for a second. "I'm helping them, it's in my best interest." Said Sharon seeing as they helped reunite her with her daughter.

Gina continued to laugh. "They're using you and as soon as your finished they'll either lock you away or just kill you and that's if you're lucky." Said Gina angry at being captured by humans again. "Just kill me."

Sharon felt sympathetic to Gina considering she herself was almost raped by the Pegasus crew members. "We need to know how you acquired that nuke we found in your room?" asked Sharon. "If you tell us who gave you the nuke and anything else on the Cylons, the Admiral will pardon any and all past transgression and give you asylum in Alliance space."

Gina then realized what they wanted and most of all evidence against Baltar, and while she really didn't have any loyalty towards Baltar, the one thing he gave her was justice against Cain for what she did to her. "I know where my loyalty lies eight where does yours."

Sharon didn't respond back and only just stared at Gina.

* * *

 **War Room**

In the war room, Admiral Grissom and Adama were listening from the engineers and scientists who were upgrading the Galactica and Pegasus.

"We have managed to upgrade both ships computer systems and placed the same kind of protection we have on ours." Said one of the scientists.

"Unfortunately, we have discovered a problem." Said one of the engineers.

Adama looked at him in concern. "What kind of problem?" asked Adama not liking what he was about to hear.

The engineer walked up to the holo table. "This is something we would have missed if we hadn't done an inspection of the interior ship extensively." Said the engineer as he brings up an image of the Galactica. "We found a number of cracks along the walls near the FTL engine, so we did an interior scan using our equipment and we found this."

The image changed to show the interior frame of the Galactica, showing a number of structural damages and support beams out of place.

Adama stared at the hologram intently and did not like what he was seeing. "How did this happen?" asked Adama seeking answers.

"We spoke with your chief officer Tyrol and showed him what you're seeing now, he thinks the cause of this was because of poor construction in making this ship on top of your FTL drives causing further strain." Said the engineer.

Adama nodded his head realizing the issue. "During the first Cylon war, the Galactica was one of twelve Battlestar's built, but was rushed in its construction due to the severity of the war." Said Adama remembering how bad it was the first Cylon war. "They must have cut corners to get her ready."

Grissom turned to face the engineer. "Options?" asked Grissom.

The engineer looked reluctant. "Given what I see here it could take months to repair the Battlestar and correct the structures." Said the engineer. "My people are already stretched thin due to installing colonial FTL drives on Alliance ships."

Everyone in the room became silent waiting for Adama to speak. Adama himself was thinking and while he would love nothing more than to fix the Galactica; the colonists on Shanxi don't have months. "No." said Adama all eyes on him now. "We can't take that long, if this will be the Galactica's last battle she will go out in glory."

"Well said." Said Grissom. "Can we still install the upgrades to both Battlestar's?"

The engineer nodded his head. "Yes, but given the deadline you want to launch the attack the shields won't last long in battle." Said the engineer.

"Just need enough for the new plan." Said Adama, making Grissom stare at him in surprise.

As the engineers and scientists leave, another Admiral walked into the room and saluted Grissom.

Grissom saluted back. "Admiral Adama allow me to introduce you to Admiral Kastanie Drescher." Said Grissom as he walks over to the Admiral. "Drescher will be leading the second fleet to attack the Cylons."

Admiral Adama stood at attention. "It's an honor." said Adama showing his respect.

Kastanie walked around the table. "Admiral Adama it's a pleasure to meet you, I heard a lot about you." Said Kastanie. "So, I hear you have a plan."

Adama leaned on the table. "Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I have a plan to force the Cylons off Shanxi." Said Adama with confidents in his voice.

* * *

 **Interrogation room B**

In interrogation room B Diana Biers was sitting in a chair confined and strapped to prevent any movement. As she was struggling with her confinement the door to the room opened to reveal Sharon.

"Well, well, well." Said Diana in a humorous tone. "Look what we have here."

Sharon walked into the room and took the seat across from Diana. "Hello Diana." Said Sharon in a calm respectful tone of voice to get the Cylon to let her guard down.

Diana took a deep breath and exhaled in boredom. "Stop pretending you're my friend, your just an eight playing solider, but you're on the wrong side." Said Biers in confidence.

Sharon ignored Diana's insult and continued. "I'm here to acquire any and all information from you." Said Sharon in a vexatious tone of voice.

"What makes you think that, I have any information to give." Said Diana feigning ignorance. "It's been more than a year since I have been with the rest of our kind."

Sharon looked annoyed. "Except you know the location of any Tylium mining operations or any Cylon bases that might be out there." said Sharon.

Diana chuckled. "You overestimate my value when it comes to sensitive information." said Diana. "But given that you were one of us, you should be able to give them that intel."

Sharon unfortunately was not privy to that information given her mission on Caprica was paramount.

* * *

 **Medical Lab**

In the medical lab Doctor Qian was busy reading over new analysis on a Colonial that came in here. "Is this accurate?" asked Qian.

One of the Doctors nodded his head. "Yes sir, I ran the test three times." Said the Doctor.

"Get Admiral Grissom down here now." said Qian urgently.

After a few minutes Grissom walked into the medical lab. "Doctor Qian I heard you wished to see me?" asked Grissom.

Qian nodded his head. "Yes sir, it's matter of security." Said Qian while Grissom gestured for him to continue. "A couple of days ago a Colonial from the Galactica came in with a hand wound." Qian brought up the information on his table.

"And this is a matter of security?" asked Grissom confused.

One of the other Doctors stepped forward. "Admiral I was the one who tended the colonial, he came on this station seeking medical assistance." Said the Doctor. "I cleaned his wound and took samples of his blood just to be on the safe side, considering were dealing with a different branch of humanity they may have come across diseases are people have no immunity too."

"Was there a new strain of virus or disease we haven't discovered yet?" asked Grissom concerned that he might have to quarantine the Colonials.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, which is good news, but the computers did detect one thing." said the Doctor looking at Qian and then back at the Admiral. "The computers detected synthetic polymers in the blood which indicates a Cylon."

Grissom widen his eyes in concern. "Are you positive?" asked Grissom very concerned to hear this news.

"He examined the blood three time and I myself examined it." Said Qian. "It's accurate."

"Who's the colonial, do we have him in custody?" asked Grissom not wanting a Cylon to roam around the station freely.

Both Doctors shook their heads. "No, I was under the assumption that all the Cylon from the fleet had been captured, so after I finished bandaging his hand I let him go and did the blood test afterwards." Said the Doctor in shame. "But we do have a video footage of him." The Doctor activates the screen mounted on the wall, showing the Admiral of the colonial.

On the screen it showed Chief Tyrol walking in the medical center clutching on his hand to prevent any more bleeding.

"That's Chief Tyrol, he's part of the Galactica's deckhand." Said Grissom eyes widen at the realization. "And we allowed him access to our engineers our station and our ships to help installing the FTL drives."

Grissom began rushing for the door, but Qian stopped him. "Wait Admiral." Said Qian.

The Admiral stopped and turned to face Qian. "You better have a good explanation to stop me." Said Grissom in anger.

Qian got up from his seat and walked over to the Admiral. "Before you go hall Chief Tyrol in for questioning, you need to ask yourself why he didn't show up the first time when we scanned the Galactica?" asked Qian, which made Admiral Grissom think about it for a moment.

"He found a way to create a countermeasure." Said Grissom doing his best to come up with an answer.

Qian on the other hand did not believe the Cylons had efficient time to create a countermeasure. "Then how did we acquire the three we captured hiding in the fleet?" asked Qian. "It was only when he came in because of his hand that we managed to find out what he is, but again, why would a Cylon who just got away from being detected by our sensors would allow himself to be examined thoroughly given they are aware of our more advance technology."

The more Qian talked the more Grissom listened and calmed down and began thinking. "Is he a Cylon?" asked Grissom wanting absolute clarity on this subject.

Qian nodded his head. "Tests confirm it, there's no denying that, but it all seems strange to me." said Qian thinking it over in a calm mind. "I think we need to get Sharon in here now."

"In the meantime, will send a few marines over to the Galactica under the guise of security for our scientists and have them keep a close watch on Chief Tyrol." Said Grissom not taking any chances. "I also have our scientists check on the FTL drives he helped us install incase it may have been tampered with."

"Does this mean you won't tell Adama?" asked Qian.

Grissom thought about it for a moment. "Until we know more about Chief Tyrol, we wait and not tell anyone about this." Said Grissom as he leaves the medical lab giving Qian time to prepare.

* * *

 **Interrogation room C**

In the interrogation room C, a model six that was hiding in the fleet working as an escort. She was wearing a revealing chains-and-leather outfit when they captured her, but was removed and replaced with plain white clothes, she has brown hair with blonde streaks.

Sharon walked into the room waking her up from a nap. "Is it morning yet." said the six as if unconcerned of her situation.

"Hello six." Said Sharon as she walks up to the chair and took a seat across form her. "It would seem I woke you from a nap."

The six did her best to stretch, but as all Cylon captured was put in a straight jacket and chained tightly as to prevent any harm to themselves or others. "I was enjoying my time alone considering the humans seem to be scared of me." Said the six gesturing with her eyes and head at the amount of chains on her.

"Considering you destroyed twelve human planets killing billions of humans, they're not taking any chances." Said Sharon. "Not to mention, they don't want you committing suicide and download into a new body."

The six just smiled. "Me?" She asked in a high pitch innocent tone. "Don't you mean _we_?" asked the six as she smiles at Sharon.

Sharon turned away, not wanting to face the truth about her own involvement with the colonies. "And now I am trying to atone for it." said Sharon.

"By the looks of it you pretty much bend over to get them to slap on a uniform." Said the six trying to humiliate Sharon in her best attempts.

Sharon cleared her throat before responding. "Where I'm seeing you can either help me or stay here and rot for all I care." said Sharon with disdain in her voice.

The six laughed. "You really think they're going to be able to stop us, or for that matter keep you around when they fail." Said six as she eyed Sharon with contempt and hate.

* * *

 **Outside Interrogation Room**

Sharon walked out of interrogation room C, after getting nowhere with the model six or the other two Cylons, Sharon became worried that all the hope and trust Admiral Grissom has placed on her is going to look bad.

As she was about to leave, Qian walks into the room. "Ah! Ms. Valerri, your needed." Said Qian as he gestures for her to follow him.

Sharon was a little surprised, but felt great that she may be able to help in any way she can to prove herself to the Alliance.

* * *

 **Medical Lab**

"Chief Tyrol is a Cylon?" asked Sharon in complete shock at being told about Tyrol. "Are you sure?"

Qian nodded his head. "We ran the test a number of times, just to be sure, but he does not exhibit the same silica pathways that you and the other three Cylons are emitting which allows us to track your every move."

Admiral Grissom stepped forward. "We need to know if he's one of the last Cylon models we have to worry about."

Sharon began pacing back and forth in the room, her hand on her chin thinking of the ramifications. "There is something I need to explain to you about the final five Cylons." Said Sharon going into detail about the last final five and how she and the rest of the Cylons are programmed not to think about them or try to find them.

"Wait, you're telling us there are five Cylon models that have no other copies?" asked Qian surprised by this latest information on Cylons.

Sharon nodded her head. "Most of the models, I have seen are ones, twos, threes, fours, fives, sixes, and myself the eights all have copies of each other." Said Sharon.

Qian had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Unless you Cylons are terrible at math, you're missing a number, what about sevens?"

Sharon shook her head. "No, there are no longer any models of the seven lines."

"Why is that?" asked Grissom

"I don't know, no one does." Said Sharon always wondering about the missing number in their collective.

Grissom and Qian stared at each other. "So, the main question, is Chief Tyrol one of the final fives?" asked Qian.

"Can you find out?" asked Grissom to Sharon.

"I don't know how?" asked Sharon unable to think of a way to find out.

"Is there not a method amongst you Cylons that are capable of differentiating one another?" asked Qian.

"If you're wondering if I can tell the difference between two of the same models, then yes, I can by just looking at them, but the main models have no record or information of the final five." said Sharon.

Admiral Grissom shook his head. "Then where do we go from here?" asked Grissom.

"Is Chief Tyrol aware that he's a Cylon?" asked Qian. "Because if he was aware I don't think he would have allowed us to examine him."

Sharon began thinking. "It's possible he's a sleeper agent like Boomer was and will act when necessary to sabotage the ship." Said Sharon, but changed her mind when realizing certain past events. "On the other hand, he probably is not a sleeper agent, given all he's done so far have been helpful to the fleet."

Admiral Grissom was given access to daily log reports by Adama on everything that has happened since the fleet left the colonies and learned some interesting things about Chief Tyrol. "If he was a sleeper agent then he wouldn't have helped the fleet or military in all the past endeavors that came after the colonies, the way he has." Said Grissom remembering all the reports he read.

"Boomer wasn't supposed to help the fleet either, but she did anyway unknowingly that she was a Cylon, until her programming forced her to shoot the Admiral." Said Sharon reminding Grissom that even though Tyrol may not be aware of his nature, he can still be a threat.

As the two contemplate on what to do with Tyrol, Qian jumped in. "The real question is not what to do about Chief Tyrol, but what to do if there are any more of these final five in the fleet or on Galactica." Said Qian thinking of the serious ramifications.

Grissom looked at Qian realizing he was right; the scanners that can detect Cylons are all but useless when trying to find these final five. "Then we need to know who they are?" asked Grissom.

Sharon shrugged. "I told you none of the main Cylons know who they are." Said Sharon.

"But Chief Tyrol might." said Qian all eyes on him as he begins to explain. "We know from Ms. Valerri here that Cylons can interface with computers using cable wiring, I believe we can use this to acquire information from their minds."

Grissom became intrigued and curious at this idea. "What are you trying to tell me?" asked Grissom.

"I am suggesting we could cut open Tyrol's head and insert wires into his brain and extract the information from him on the identities of the other models." said Qian.

While Grissom was thinking about this idea, Sharon on the other hand looked horrified on the idea. "You can't be serious?" asked Sharon in bewilderment.

Grissom looks at Sharon eyeing her with suspicions. "You seem to be against this Ms. Valerri!" Stated Grissom while looking at her.

Sharon saw Grissom's expression and immediately corrected herself. "Admiral I just think that if Tyrol is one of the final five, but is not aware of his nature then it's possible he was programmed without the knowledge of the others." Said Sharon trying her best to reason with them.

Grissom continued to eye Sharon. "Doctor can you make it safe?" asked Grissom not looking away from her.

Qian thought about it for a moment. "This isn't going to be like any brain surgery, were talking about interfacing a cable wire into a person's brain and extract information from it." Said Qian thinking of all the problems that could transpire when attempting something like this.

"Can you perform simulations, or if you need more expert help, I can get them here in a day or two." said Grissom wanting this operation to proceed.

"I'm going to need a lot more than that." Said Qian as he walks around the room for a minute. "In order to be successful, I'm going to need to practice first on test subjects."

Grissom shook his head. "You realize the Geneva conventions prohibit the experimentations on prisoners of war." Said Grissom not about to break laws or compromise who they were as a people.

"This is a time of war, but these Cylons are machines." said Qian turning to face Sharon. "No offense."

Sharon gave Qian a stoic expression. "Offense taken." Said Sharon not liking Qian's reasoning.

"No one is going to do anything until I give the order." Said Grissom making his authority known. "In the meantime, Doctor you will research this idea of yours, but in a simulated lab, as for Tyrol, will keep a close eye on him."

"How?" asked Qian. "It's not like you can keep Alliance soldiers on him 24/7 especially if he's going to continue to work on Galactica."

"Unless you're going to tell Adama." said Sharon.

While the two questions what course of action the Admiral should take, Admiral Grissom had a different idea in mind.

* * *

 **Guest Room**

In the guest room Karl Agathon was about to put on his Alliance uniform. Agathon was given the same asylum as Sharon, because he wanted to be with her and their child. Agathon was planning to tell Admiral Adama as soon as possible.

The doors to the room opened to reveal Grissom. Agathon straitened himself and saluted the Admiral. "Admiral Grissom." Said Agathon.

"At ease Lieutenant." Said Grissom. "Are you settling in just fine?"

Agathon relaxed, but remained professional. "This is all so new for me and some part of me does feel like I'm betraying Adama, by accepting asylum and leaving the Colonial fleet to join the Systems Alliance."

"When this situation is all over I assume most Colonial military personal will either retire from active service or integrate into the Alliance, either way you're making the first step into making the transition more acceptable to others when they see a colonial officer wearing an Alliance uniform." Said Grissom as he walks around the room. "But I'm not here to discuss about the future, I'm here because I require your assistance."

Agathon looked intrigued by the sudden request from Grissom and was prepared to hear him out.

* * *

 **Battlestar Pegasus**

 **CIC**

On board the cic of the Pegasus Lee Adama, who has been promoted to Commander to take command of the Pegasus for the upcoming mission to retake back Shanxi was listening to Starbuck on the events that has happened up to now.

"They can't be serious." said Lee in shock.

"Oh yeah they are." Said Starbuck explaining how the Alliance gave a Cylon asylum and are planning to use her in the upcoming mission.

"They do realize these are the same Cylons who nuked twelve human planets and killed billions of humans?" asked Lee as he feels angry at the thought of having to work with a Cylon, especially one of the models that shot his father.

"Roslin couldn't have said it better when Grissom brought in the Sharon copy, but he was not backing down." said Starbuck remembering the event.

"What about my farther?" asked Lee. "I'm sure he sided with the President."

"Oh yeah." Said Starbuck with a grin. "For a second there, I thought we were about to get dragged into another war, but everything was settled and for now we have to play nice with the Cylon."

"I just hope she will be the only one." Said Lee as the thought of working with the Cylon won't go well we anyone in the fleet.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station**

 **War Room**

In the war room Adama was explaining the new plan to both Admirals. "We have the Galactica Jump in the atmosphere of the planet, where, I will launch Vipers as a distraction which give our people in Raptors to jump below the Cylons Dradis."

"I'll have one of your Raptors jump at this location." Said Grissom indication on the hologram of where. "We need to send a message to General Williams and coordinate with what's left of the Alliance on Shanxi."

Adama nodded his head in agreement. "After I launch Vipers, I will jump into orbit and Attack the Cylons head on." said Adama.

"The Cylons have 20 ships over Shanxi, your Battlestar won't survive for long." Said Drescher. "Not to mention the 15 ships they have guarding the Relay."

"My ship is a distraction, we want the Cylons to divert their attention to me." Said Adama. "That's when the Pegasus along with your carriers jump in behind them and launch fighters and vipers to counter their raiders."

"According to the information I have here." said Drescher holding a data pad. "Cylon Basestar's have an overwhelming number of raiders, even if we throw everything we have at them we will still be out numbered."

"The purpose of this plan isn't to have a straight up fight with the Cylons." Said Adama. "The plan is to distract them long enough for the ground forces to land and evict any Cylons on the planet."

"What's to prevent them from nuking Shanxi?" asked Drescher.

All three men just looked at one another and with uncertainty as to the Cylons motives when it comes to being suddenly attacked.

"That's why we need to make sure the second fleet arrives in time to turn the tide and force the Cylons to leave." said Grissom.

"What about the resurrection ship?" asked Drescher. "I thought it was crucial to force the Cylons to leave."

"The resurrection ship could be anywhere." Said Grissom. "According to Valerri the resurrection ship could be one to three light years away from Shanxi and the resurrection could still work, but assuming there are no more than three at a time, if we manage to destroy enough basestars it could overwhelm their resurrection ships."

"Assuming we can believe her."Ssaid Adama implying his distrust of Sharon.

Grissom saw this and wanted to clear the air about giving her asylum but put it aside to bring up other things. "We also have a new weapon our people have been developing before the Cylons arrival." Said Grissom as he brings up an image on the hologram. "We call them Disruptor torpedoes."

"Looks impressive." Said Adama as he himself has not seen many weapons belonging to Earth. "Is it some new nuclear weapon?"

Grissom shakes his head. "No not nuclear." said Grissom. "Disruptor torpedoes are powered projectiles with warheads that create random and unstable mass effect fields when triggered, these fields warp space-time in a localized area." Said Grissom reading off the description on holo table. "The rapid asymmetrical mass changes cause the target to rip itself apart."

Adama liked the sound of the last part. "Can't wait to see it in action." said Adama thinking of the damage it could do to a basestar.

Grissom then had a sad look on his face. "Unfortunately, in flight, torpedoes use a mass-increasing field, making them too heavy." Said Grissom. "The extra mass gives the torpedoes a very sluggish acceleration, making them easy prey for defensive weapons or in this case raiders to shoot down."

Adama as a naval man for years listen carefully and understood what Grissom meant. "As a result, your torpedoes have to be launched at very close range." Said Adama which made Grissom nod his head.

"So, your saying we have to equip our fighters with these weapons?" asked Drescher.

Grissom nodded his head. "Yes, if we want to make sure they make it through." Said Grissom.

As the men contemplate on the idea, Adama had another. "We don't need to use vipers or your fighters." Said Adama. "I have an idea."

* * *

 **Theta System**

 **Shanxi**

 **Resistance Base**

At the resistance base Harper was reporting back to Williams at the success of the mission. "We managed to get in and rescued civilians and damaged the base they have out there." Said Harper.

Williams communicating as usual through a hologram was listening intently. _"Did you managed to acquire any intel?"_ asked Williams.

Harper shook his head. "Negative there wasn't enough time, before the raiders broke through our jamming device." Said Harper also notifying Williams of their new tech that can jam raider squadrons from detecting them. "We had to leave before more arrived and overwhelmed us."

Williams nodded his head in understanding. _"I'm sure everything is in your report."_ Said Williams as he turns away from Harper. _"Something has come up, will talk at a later time, Williams out."_

Williams disconnects leaving Jack Harper by himself, Jack soon leaves the room he was in and heads to the mess.

* * *

 **Mess Hall**

In the mess Ben and Eva were at a table conversing amongst themselves until Harper arrived and sat down with them. "How did the talk with the General go?" asked Ben.

Harper poured himself some coffee and took a sip before responding. "Better than I expected." Said Harper.

"He wasn't upset about us attacking the base without him?" asked Eva surprised of Williams being laid back.

Harper was just as surprised as Eva. "I guess saving civilians is a bonus in his books for not getting the Williams special in chewing my ass out." Said Harper in a humorous tone.

"Well saving civilians seems insignificant if we can't evict the Cylons off of Shanxi." Said Ben still not pleased that this has been dragging out for too long and not liking these machines roaming his streets and doing as they please.

"Well until the Alliance can come back in fo…" Eva didn't finish that sentence as an explosion shook the base causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look around.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ben to no one in particular.

As if on cue a resistance fighter ran in to the mess. "Cylons are attacking the base." Said the man.

This prompted Harper to take action. "Everyone to battle stations now, cover all exits and prepare for infiltration." Said Harper making everyone scramble from the table and heading for their equipment, he then turned to Ben. "Ben rally the men and head for the garage."

Ben nodded his head and left, Jack then turned to Eva. "Activate all outer defenses and get me in contact with Williams." Said Jack as he ran off somewhere else, leaving Eva on her own.

* * *

 **Garage**

Ben and a dozen men ran into the garage where most of the Cylons were trying to breach the barrier. The base itself continued to shake from the bombardment from the attacks.

"I want snipers on the balcony and the rest surround the garage and aim your weapons at the entrance." Said Ben as he gets into position himself. "Don't wait for me, when you see the terminator rejects shoot at their heads, if skin jobs kill on site."

After a few seconds and more bombardments, the garage door burst open in a huge explosion and in that moment, Centurions began bursting through with either their hidden triple barrel weapons or carrying weapons.

Ben and the dozen men opened fired as soon as the Centurions began bursting through. The whole garage was covered in waves of bullets on both sides. Centurions began falling one after the other, but soon their tactics began to change and began taking shots at the resistance fighters dropping them one after the other.

Ben seeing his men fall, took out a grenade and threw it at the garage door where most were coming through. "Take cover." He said and after a second the grenade exploded, but that didn't end there as he took out a missile launcher and fired at the top of the garage causing rubble to fall down blocking the opening.

"Everyone fall back now." Said Ben as he and half a dozen men left the garage.

* * *

 **Comms Room**

Inside the comms room, Jack was trying to connect to Williams, but nothing was happening. "Eva I can't connect with the General." Said Jack into his radio.

" _Cylons took out our communications dish_ _in the first attack along with our outer defenses."_ Said Eva over the radio.

"How the hell did they know about that?" asked Harper shocked to hear this.

" _I don't know, but we've got more problems."_ Said Eva concerned on the radio. _"We have raiders covering the sky's, and heavy raiders landing outside, more Centurions are on the way."_

"Dammit." Said Harper as he walks out of the comms room.

* * *

 **Hall Way**

Where is Ben right now?" asked Harper.

" _I'm at the weapons locker reloading with our men."_ Said Ben. _"We couldn't hold back the Centurions there were just too many."_

Harper began jogging down the hall way. "That doesn't matter initiate plan B evacuate everyone through the emergency tunnels."

" _Understood."_ Said Ben and Eva at the same time on the radio.

* * *

 **Tunnel entrance**

At the tunnel entrance men and women of the resistance began evacuating, Eva was there guiding them through. After a while Harper appeared on the scene. "How's it coming along?" asked Harper.

"We managed to get half the personal through, but the Centurions have broken through all entrances and flooding the base." Said Eva very concerned. "Ben and the rest of the men are holding them back, but there being overwhelmed."

Suddenly gun fire could be heard in the distance, Jack pulled out his heavy pistol. "I'm going to back him up." He turns and looks at Eva. "You should go ahead and leave as well."

Eva pulled out a submachine gun. "And leave both of you behind, not going to happen." Said Eva.

Jack just smiled, and both leave to back Ben up.

* * *

 **Hall Way**

Ben and his men were firing back at the Centurions, but as each one falls, three more take their place taking out one resistance fighter after another.

Ben was using his assault rifle firing at the Cylons, until he was hit in the stomach. "Fuck!" yelled Ben as he slumps down on the wall, he looks around seeing more of his men fall before Centurion weapons. After a while a Centurion walked up to Ben and raised its weapon.

In that moment Ben's mind was racing the thought of his life ending right here before him was too much for hm to bear, until the Centurion was shot in the head from the direction where the tunnel entrance was.

Jack and Eva arrived on the scene weapons firing at the Cylons. Jack walked up to Ben and pulled him up. "Come on Ben stay with me." Said Jack getting his old friend to snap back into reality.

Ben looked at Jack and felt many emotions, the one he was feeling was anger. "What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Ben angry and happy that they came back for him. "You two should be evacuating with the rest of our people."

Jack grabbed Ben and raised him up on his shoulders. "Shut the hell up and let me save you." Said Jack not taking Ben's self-sacrifice bullshit. "Eva cover our escape."

"Roger that." Said Eva as she continues to fire her weapons at the Cylons as all three retreats back to the tunnel.

* * *

 **Tunnel Entrance**

As soon as they arrived at the entrance Jack immediately placed Ben against a wall, while making sure he can stand on his own, he kneeled down and applied medical assistance to his wound. "Shoddy work, but it should stop the bleeding until you see a doctor." Said Jack as he gets up and unholster his weapon.

Ben looks down at his wound. "Thanks." Said Ben as he grabs a rifle and heads to the door walking slowly.

Jack and Eva was standing by the entrance that leads to the underground tunnel for them to escape. "We can't let the Cylons find this place." Said Jack as he looks at the tunnel entrance and back into the hall way as he could hear the Centurions heading their way.

He looks at Eva and at Ben who was having a tough time standing up. "Eva take Ben through the tunnel now." Said Jack.

Eva looks at Jack surprised to hear this. "You think we're just going to leave you behind?" asked Eva offended at Jack telling them to run.

"We can't let the Cylons find the rest of our people, someone has to make sure of that." Said Jack feeling responsible for all this. "As leader I need to stay behind and ensure you and Ben make it out of here alive."

Ben struggle to walk to the rest of them. "If you think I'm going to runaway from a fight, you have another thing coming." Said Ben not going to leave his best friend behind.

Jack hearing the Cylons coming closer, grabbed Eva by the arm and dragged her and Ben to the tunnel entrance. "I need both of you to stop arguing and get the hell out of here now." Said Jack in a furious tone of voice trying to indicate them to leave without arguing.

Eva and Ben looked at each hesitant to leave, but conceded, Ben placed an arm around Eva and the two struggled to walk away from their friend.

As soon as they left Jack grabbed a few explosives and placed them around the tunnel, but as soon as he was about to activate them, Centurions burst through the door, Jack instinctively pulled out his heavy pistol and fired on the Centurions coming through one after the other until he was hit by one of their weapons. Jack did the only thing he had left and activated the explosives around the tunnel entrance.

When he pressed the button, Jack was standing to the side of the entrance as soon as he pressed the button an explosive wave sent him flying to the side and over a table that gave him the coverage to survive the explosion, but the incoming Centurions were not so lucky as they were engulfed in the explosions and were destroyed.

After it was over Jack was lying on the ground fading away in and out of consciousness, he began to hear voices.

"Is this him?" asked the mysterious figure.

"Yes, it's him." Said another figure. "The leader of this resistance."

"Shall we kill him?" asked another figure.

"No." Said a figure. "Bring him with us and destroy this place."

Jack soon lost all consciousness and wonder if his people made it out or not.

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Arcturus Station**

 **R &D Lab**

In one of Arcturus Stations many labs, an engineer and Grissom were looking at a holographic image of the Pegasus with details of its design scrolling down the screen.

"Well what do you think?" asked Grissom.

The engineer looks at the ship. "It's their most up to date ship, according to the crew of the Pegasus." Said the engineer. "And I will be the first to admit their technology while not as impressive as ours, doesn't have many limitations when it comes to using ezzo."

"The Alliance admiralty board wants to see if we can take advantage of this and incorporate some of their tech with ours." Said Grissom seeing a need to expand their technologies to new heights.

The engineer thinks about it. "This would be a massive undertaking and needs more research." Said the engineer.

Grissom nodded his head. "We have their designs and our people back at Earth are gathering the resources we need for drydocks in orbit to begin." Said Grissom. "You will be heading back to oversee the construction and development of our new Battlestars."

The engineer nodded his head. "I'll get right to it Admiral." The engineer walks out of the lab leaving Grissom alone with his thoughts as he thinks about how the Alliance is about to become a stronger force in the galaxy.

* * *

 **Cylon**

 **Baseship**

 **Control Room**

In the control room of the base ship the significant seven converse amongst themselves to their success at destroying the resistance group that had been plaguing them since their occupation of Shanxi.

"There were some who were able to escape the attack through underground tunnels." Said a Five reading off the report from one of his models that conducted the survey after the attack.

The one leaned in close and grin. "It doesn't matter they're on the run and don't have the means to fight back now." Said the one confident in their victory against the resistance. "We also managed to attack their second base they were using to ferry survivors to for shelter."

A four then took over. "We attack the base and captured all the humans." Said the four fixing himself a drink. "We have new test subjects for the farm and experimentations."

An eight then spoke up a concern she had. "What if the surviving resistance members join with the Alliance on the planet?" asked the Eight. "We are still in conflict with them."

A three chuckled as she sips a drink of wine. "The Alliance is barely holding out against our overwhelming Centurions." Said the three with a smile. "The only reason they've hold out this long is because their technology is more advance than the Colonials."

One then leaned back and lit a cigar. "Three is correct it doesn't matter what the Alliance acquire be it people or weapons we still have them outnumbered." Said the one as he takes a drag from his cigar and puffs out smoke. "But let us focus now on the main subject we acquired."

A two activated a monitor to show a Four in a room with a man sitting in a chair restraint placed on his wrists and legs from throttling around.

"This man is called Jack Harper." Said the one. "He was the leader of the resistance and was captured alive, but not before destroying the entrance to the tunnels his people escaped to."

"Why is he still alive?" asked the five.

The one walks around the room. "For information, but mostly for my amusement." Said the one grinning.

As everyone looks at the screen they could hear the conversation the four and Harper were having.

" _Mr. Harper you have become quite an annoyance to us."_ Said the Four as he walks around Harper.

Harper just laughed. _"You haven't see anything yet."_ Said Harper as he struggles with the restraints.

" _I have seen plenty from the Colonials and you Alliance are no different from them."_ Said the four looking down on Harper and the rest of humanity.

" _Remove these restraints and I'll show you what a human from Earth can do."_ Said Harper as he refuse to take the condescending tone from a machine.

As the seven Cylons look on at the monitor screen, the one looks at Harper with disgust and anger, he then contacts the four in the room. "Do something about his eyes." Said the one. "He continues to be defiant, his eyes show he is not submissive."

The four in the room looks at the camera and nods his head indicating he understands.

The screen then turned black leaving the four to do what he was asked and the seven Cylons to go about their business.

A, Six walks up to the one. "How long are you going to continue this occupation?" asked the six

The one looks at her with contempt in his eyes, for her models and the eights try and reach out to humanity. "It will take as long as it takes until all of humanity is no more." Said the one as he walks away leaving the six to look on in anger at the model ones.

* * *

 **Some of you are probably wondering if imaginary six and imaginary Baltar will play a major part in my story. Not as much as they did in the series, I only put her in this chapter just to show she will appear sometimes in my story, as for imaginary Baltar you will have to wait and see. As for Tyrol and the rest of the final five you will have to wait and see, but things are getting serious now. As for** **what's** **happening on Shanxi well Harper has been captured and Ben and Eva are still alive unlike what happened in the comic books, however what's funny is tat my original version of this chapter had both Ben and Eva killed off, but like I said in my last chapter I had problems with files and hey kept getting corrupted so I had to redo the whole and decided to change everything considering my story is called a change of fate. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review.**


	9. Calm before the storm

**Hey everyone, this chapter isn't as long as the others, its more to get you all excited for the next chapter as the characters reflect on the upcoming battle. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **Resistance Base**

At the former resistance base, trucks rolled up to what was left of it. A man in Alliance combat gear got out of the truck and walked through the ruins, he stopped and bent down to pick up an assault rifle belonging to a resistance fighter.

"Cylons did a number on this place." Said General Williams to no one in particular. "Have you found any survivors amongst the ruins?"

One of the many soldiers that accompanied, Williams walked up to him. "No survivors, sir." said the soldier. "We should leave before anymore Cylons return." The soldier then walked back to the truck.

Williams clenched the assault rife in his hands, before dropping it to the ground, he turned around and started to walk back to the truck, but turned to look back one more time at the loss of good men.

* * *

 **Garrison**

 **Alliance Command**

In the command center Williams went to work. "Where are we right now?" asked Williams

Ahern one of Williams best soldiers was leaning over the holotable. "We are currently fighting the Cylons on all fronts, but their pushing us back." Said Ahern turning to face Williams. "Sir, I don't think we can hold out much longer."

Williams turns to face Ahern. "So, we surrender?" asked Williams in an angry tone of voice. "No were not going to surrender the Garrison to these machines."

"Sir the men are starving there is no food being supplied." Said Ahern giving Williams the realization of what they were in. "Our people are dying."

Williams leaned on the table contemplating what Ahern had said and in his mind was a swirl of activity, but as his thoughts went spiraling a beep was heard on the holotable.

Williams looks up at the table and noticed an incoming message, Williams began punching buttons decrypting the message. When it became decrypted he read the information intently.

"Ahern." Said Williams, Ahern stood ready. "Gather what remaining men we have and head back out there, the Alliance is about to make a move."

While Ahern had reservations, he did what was ordered and left the room as he was doing so Williams uploaded new information, specifically the reveal of a new Cylon model that they were unaware of to all soldiers.

* * *

 **Arcturus Stream**

 **Arcturus**

 **Arcturus Station**

 **War Room**

In the war room around the holotable Admirals Grissom, Adama, Drescher, along with Shepard, Lee, and Saul Tigh were gathered to go over the plan one more time.

At the holotable, Adama was explaining his plan. "The Galactica will jump in the atmosphere of the planet to release ten vipers as a means to give the Alliance soldiers to fight back." said Adama confident in his plan.

"Risky isn't it?" asked Tigh looking over the holotable. "The Galactica wasn't design for in atmosphere flight."

"Which is why once I release the Vipers, I will jump back in orbit to face the Cylon Basestars." said Adama, which the hologram showed his plan. "I will have all Basestars focus on me."

Lee then pitched in on the plan. "While the Pegasus along with the three carriers the Alliance has will jump right behind the enemy to launch a Viper and fighter squadron."

"This much won't make the Cylons guarding the Relay leave their position." said Shepard studying the idea. "We need I clear to allow the rest of our ships to arrive."

"That's where Admiral Drescher will lead the ships that have been equipped with the Colonial FTL drives will launch an attack of their own." said Grissom indicating it on the hologram which changed to the Theta Relay. "Given the last telemetry from the probes the Cylons have placed themselves in a position to fire on any of our ships in a pincer maneuver, but thanks to our more advance navigation computers we will be able to surround them and open fire."

"Will be launching this attack at the same time as Adama launches his own. " said Drescher.

"With all these distraction will be able to send our squadron of raptors on the planet low below the Cylons dradis sensors." said Lee. "A full brigade of soldiers comprising of both Alliance and Colonials."

"Have you decided on who will lead the Colonial soldiers on the planet?" asked Drescher.

Lee answered. "I have a soldier in mind." said Lee. "Her name is Major Kendraw Shaw."

"I thought you made her your executive officer?" asked Tigh not liking the idea of a Pegasus officer who was under Rear Admiral Cains command.

"Her record is impeccable, given who she was under the command of." said Lee turning to his farther. "I trust she can lead our soldiers to the fight."

Adama thought about it for a moment and trusted Lee's judgement. "Alright." said Adama who turned to face Grissom. "Who will lead your Alliance soldiers?"

Before Grissom could reply, Shepard spoke. "I will be the one leading the Alliance soldiers."

Everyone in the room was surprised to hear that, especially Grissom, who planned on picking someone else. "Shepard I don't think your suitable for this." Said Grissom. "Not to mention you're the Captain of the Hong Kong."

Shepard looked at the Admiral. "Admiral I have been stationed on Shanxi for more than a year, I know the layout and best possible route to get to the Garrison."

Grissom thought about it for a moment. "Very well, but I have someone in mind to accompany you as your second in command." said Grissom.

Shepard nodded his head in agreement. "Understood, once on the planet will connect with General Williams people."

"I assume you still plan on bringing the Cylon model Sharon?" asked Lee not liking that part of the plan.

Grissom eyed Lee. "Yes, I hope that's not a problem with you."

Lee wanted to say something, but got a look from his farther. "No nothing at all."

"Is there anything left on Shanxi to save?" asked Drescher seeing the need to change topics.

"We sent a Raptor to send a message to Williams on the planet." Said Grissom. "He responded and will attempt to hold out long enough for our people to make a move."

"Still." Said Tigh putting his own thoughts into this plan. "Even with these many ships, do we still have a chance?"

Grissom and Adama had a smile on their faces. "Don't worry, theirs a plan in motion."

Before anyone could ask on that plan, Grissom spoke up. "The time has come to execute the plan to liberate Shanxi, I expect you all to be ready. " Said Grissom as he contemplates on many people not coming back from this fight. "Seeing as this might cause the loss of life on all sides I suggest you take time and speak to people you care about."

Grissom walks away from the table and out the room, leaving everyone to ponder at the thought.

* * *

 **Demeter**

 **Colonial Settlement**

At the Colonial settlement, ships that could land were used as a makeshift housing until the colonials acquired materials to begin building cities for their people. The main important thing was to have food, water, and medical supplies to the colonials.

* * *

 **Colonial One**

Colonial one had landed on the planet and was used as the government building as it was used during the fleets voyage to Earth. Roslin was busy reading and signing off on ideas that would be good for the new settlement.

As she was doing that a knock on the door was heard. "Come in." said Roslin

Adama walk into the door, which surprised Roslin. "Bill!" She said surprised to see the Admiral. "What are you doing here."

"I came to tell you were prepared to launch our attack on the Cylons." Said Adama taking a seat in front of the President. "We've made a good plan, but our chances are low."

Roslin was confused. "I thought the Alliance outnumbered the Cylons orbiting Shanxi?" asked Roslin

"During the fall of the colonies it was reported that the Cylons attack every colony simultaneously with forty ships at each colony." said Adama giving the President a worried look. "Do the math that's 480 ships they have."

Roslin's eyes grew wide. "So, the ships at Shanxi are..."

"Small in comparison to the whole Cylon fleet." Said Adama finishing Roslin's sentence.

"Do you think their hiding the full force of their fleet?" asked Roslin

"We sent out a number of raptors within five to ten light years around the system, but have found no Basestar lying in wait." Said Adama. "But more could be on there way, or they underestimate the Alliance given they haven't been in space for as long as we have."

Roslin put her glasses down and closed her eyes thinking of what would be best to do, Adama sees this and speaks up.

"Madam President!" Stated Adama wondering what was on her mind.

"Just wondering what I should tell the citizens." Said Roslin. "They finally have a planet they can lay down their burdens only to be crushed by fear of an overwhelming Cylon threat."

Adama stood up. "Laura, I will be damned if I allow the Cylons to attack us." Said Adama trying to reassure her. "I will take the Galactica and Pegasus and force the Cylons away if I have to do it all by myself."

Laura got up from her chair and walked over to where the Admiral is. "Promise me your coming back." Said Roslin. "And that you make damn sure what happened to the colonies doesn't happen to our new allies."

Adama nodded his head and in the moment both embraced each other with a hug to comfort one another in this most terrifying time for all of humanity.

* * *

 **Demeter**

 **Orbit**

 **Cloud Nine**

 **Bar**

In the bar on cloud nine Ellen Tigh was currently drinking as always, as she finished with one of her drinks, Saul Tigh walked over to her, surprising her of his sudden appearance.

"Saul!" Said Ellen happy to see her husband. "It's about time you got here." She looked at the drinks she ordered for herself. "Sorry I couldn't wait for us to celebrate." She chuckles. "You know me Saul."

Tigh sits down on the chair next to her and takes both her hands. "Ellen I'm here to let you know everything is ready, were going to be heading out soon to attack the Cylons."

"By we you mean Adama and the thirteenth tribe." Said Ellen looking at her husband in the eyes. "Right!"

Tigh gave her an apologetic look that made her take back her hands with a look of anger and turned back to continue drinking. "You Saul, I thought that when we finally found the thirteenth tribe..."

"There actually not the thirteenth tribe per sei." interrupted Saul.

"Whatever." Shot back Ellen not in the mood to be corrected. "I just thought that we might finally settle down with you leaving Galactica, but no you have to go off with Adama to play heroes."

"Frak sakes Ellen, this isn't about me or Adama being heroes." Said Tigh. "We brought the Cylons to these people and they lost one of their colonies because of us."

Ellen wasn't looking at Tigh when he was talking for a moment, but then turned her head to face him. "Promise me when this is all over you retire from the military and live on the planet with me." Said Ellen with watery eyes.

Tigh looks at her and leans forward to give her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **Pegasus**

 **Captains Quarters**

In the Captains Quarters Lee was having a talk with Dee Dualla, in the event that the Pegasus might be destroyed. "Listen Dee." Started Lee trying to find the best words to describe the situation. "I think you should head to the new settlement until this mission is over."

Dee crossed her arms not liking what Lee was asking her to do. "Everyone on this ship volunteered for this mission." Said Dee. "Not only that you need every available body to help on this ship, even if the Pegasus is networked now, but I am acting as executive officer, I need to be here."

Lee took Dualla's hands and sat her down on the couch. "It's not the fact that you're my executive officer, and you need to prove yourself amongst the crew, it's just I don't want to lose you."

Dee got up from the couch and walked over to the table leaning against it. "You expect me to just go to the settlement and be safe while I worry constantly about you and the Admiral wondering if you are going to come back." She turns to face him wiping away some tears. "I will not be one of those people that worries."

Lee sees how emotional this is for her and got up from the couch and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her using his thumb to wipe a tear drop coming down, he then moves in and gives her a kiss. "If you're going to be coming, I expect you to go above and beyond this time."

Dee hugged Lee so hard she never wanted to let him go. "Understood Commander."

* * *

 **Pegasus**

 **CIC**

In the CIC everyone was finalizing, preparing for the mission, as that was happening Lee walked onto the CIC. There he sees Starbuck leaning over the strategy table, Lee walks up and stands next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?" asked Lee

Starbuck turned her head to look at Lee. "Just thinking about the mission." Said Starbuck feeling tense. "This might be riskier than the time we destroyed that resurrection ship."

"We have more ships than last time." Said Lee with a smile. "With the Systems Alliance will evict those toasters off of Shanxi."

Starbuck gave a small smile to Lee. "Hope your right." Said Starbuck feeling uneasy. "You've been talking to any people one last time?"

"I've spoken to a few people." Said Lee. "How about you and Anders?"

Starbuck looked away from Lee. "Managed to get a ride with the old man and Colonel Tigh to the new settlement and meet with Sam." Said Starbuck.

"How is Sam and the new settlement?" asked Lee. "Haven't been there myself.".

Starbuck took a deep breath and exhaled. "There's a lot of work needed to be done." Said Starbuck. "At least the Alliance colonists are assisting us with supplies and manpower in getting water and electricity running."

"And Anders?" asked Lee, seeing Starbuck trying to divert the question.

"He is trying to petition the construction of a pyramid stadium to bring back pyramid games." Said Starbuck chuckling at the idea that with everything that has happened Anders can still think about pyramid . "He wants to introduce the game to the colonists from Earth and share our culture."

Lee gave a small smile. "So, he's okay with you going on this mission?" asked Lee

Starbucks smile faded and turned away from Lee. "He wanted me to stay with him where its safe." She said shaking her head at his selfishness. "We argued, and I left."

Lee was surprised to hear that considering how close they became on Caprica and on the fleet. "You didn't try to fix it before leaving?"

Starbuck shook her head. "No!" Said Starbuck. "I need to focus on this mission and nothing else."

Lee clasped his hands together trying to figure out the best words to help Starbuck. "Listen this isn't my business, but you sure you want to leave things the way they are?"

"I'm not going to die Lee." Said Starbuck looking him in the eye with fire. "I'm going to kick some toaster and skin job asses and come back home in one piece."

Lee and Starbuck stayed silent for the rest of the time before the mission began.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station**

 **Grissoms Office**

Admiral Grissom was sitting in a chair leaning back thinking of what has transpired these past couple of months. More than any Admiral can deal with, but thankfully he wasn't alone.

As he was contemplating the past, he looked at a photo of his wife and his now eighteen-year-old daughter, Kahlee Sanders and how much they mean to him.

He activated his private comm network and connected back to Earth on comm buyos. After a few seconds, his wife picked up the call. _"Hello!"_ She said not knowing who was on the other end.

"Carol its me." Said Grissom in a tired voice.

 _"Jon!"_ Said Carol shocked and happy to hear her husband's voice. _"It's been months since you last contacted us, and we've been hearing things on the news lately, what is going on out there."_

"Carol whatever you've been hearing." Started Grissom trying to fine the best way to explain. "Listen don't worry about it, everything will be alright."

While Grissom could not see his wife, she had a calm expression on her face. _"When you say it, I feel more relaxed and calmer knowing you're the one out there leading the military."_

"Where's Kahlee, I want to talk to her?" asked Grissom.

 _"She's not here."_ Said Carol a little sad _. "She's in class right now at the university."_

Grissom understood, Kahlee wanted to work hard and make her parents proud, while Grissom wasn't going on the mission, he still would have liked to talk to his little girl before the mission began as a good luck charm.

"It's alright just tell her... I love her and do good in school." said Grissom needing to remind himself what he's trying to protect.

* * *

 **Comms Center**

Shepard walked to the comms center and was able to have a private moment. Shepard activated the comms network and connected to Earth.

After a few moments the connection was made. "Hannah?" asked Shepard.

A woman came on the line. _"Andrew!"_ said Hannah concern for her husband. _"What has been going on lately?"_

"I can't say." Said Shepard not wanting to worry her. "Just know the situation will be contained and once that has been dealt with everything will be revealed."

 _"It better be."_ She said in an angry tone of voice. _"And you better come back home."_

"What makes you think I'm not going to come back?" asked Shepard messing with Hannah.

 _"I know you."_ Replied Hannah. _"I know you will want to be ahead of everyone else and lead the men and women to victory."_

"I just want to make sure everyone under my command comes back in one piece." Said Shepard thinking of the responsibility of being in charge. "I'm not the only one who has a family."

 _"Speaking of your family."_ Said Hannah lingering the question to make a pint. _"Remember you have two kids here who want to see their farther back home."_

Shepard chuckled. "Affirmative, next mission after this will be coming home to see the kids." said Shepard attempting to calm Hannah's nerves.

* * *

 **Sharon's Room**

In Sharon Valerri's room, she was feeding her daughter while holding her in her arms. "Good Hera." Said Sharon as she puts Hera down in her crib.

Sharon then heard a beep noise from the door, someone was on the other side waiting to be let in, she first checked who it was. On the door screen Karl Agathon was waiting outside the door.

Sharon didn't hesitate and let him in. "Helo." She said while giving him a hug. "Where have you been? And why ae you still wearing that?"

Agathon was still wearing his old colonial uniform given that he requested Asylum in the Alliance and was granted to him. "Well when it was found out that Chief Tyrol is a Cylon, it was decided that I would stay in the colonial fleet and keep a close eye on him and hopefully he leads us to the other final four Cylons in the fleet."

"Assuming he is one of the final five Cylons," Said Sharon still unsure if he really is the final five. "But how's everything with you?"

Helo walked over to Hera's crib to look down at his own daughter. "When this mission is over I want all three of us to live in the new settlement." Said Helo with hopefulness in his eyes.

Sharon on the other hand was reluctant about that idea. "I don't know if a Cylon will be welcomed in the new colonial settlement." Said Sharon. "Not to mention I don't want to be around the people that faked our daughter's death and hid her away from me."

Helo walked up to her and placed both hands on her face. "Listen no matter where we go or where we stay as long as we have each other nothing will break us apart again." Said Helo with determination in his voice. "And no one will ever take our daughter from us."

Sharon grabbed one of Helos hands placed closer to her to feel the warmth on her face. "Just promise me you will be okay on the Galactica."

Helo laughed. "My job is to keep an eye on Tyrol. " Said Helo. "I'm the one who should tell you to be careful, after all you're going to be on the planet helping the Alliance and Colonial marines."

"Yeah and I need to make sure to pull my own weight." Said Sharon explaining how much is riding on her. "Admiral Grissom is trusting me a lot."

"And you will do fine." Said Helo embracing Sharon closely. "Just promise me you'll come back."

"As long as you promise to come back as well." Said Sharon.

As both Sharon and Helo embrace one another in front of their daughter, the time came for both of them to be where they needed to be.

* * *

 **Space**

Out in Space the second fleet consisting of one hundred vessels of different classes that was being led by Admiral Kastanie Drescher was floating in space at a good distance from Arcturus Station.

Off the side of the fleet was the last remaining colonial Battestars from the twelve colonies of Kobol, the Galactica and Pegasus with the three Alliance carriers with them.

On the other side was the twenty raptors for the ground assault while the other fifteen had a different purpose.

* * *

 **Arcturus Station**

 **Observation Deck**

On the Observation Deck Admiral Grissom was watching the fleet and activated his comm systems. "Attention entire Fleet." Said Grissom getting everyone's attention.

"This maybe the most daring mission the Alliance has ever done, but we are not alone." Said Grissom indicating about the two Battlestars in the fleet. "Are long lost human brethren has returned and humanity is more united than ever against an enemy who seeks our extinction."

"I say we don't give them a chance, we don't give them another world for them to nuke." Said Grissom fire in his voice. "We will march on to Shanxi liberate the colony and push the Cylons back into the void of space where they belong and show that humanity is not a race to be mess with."

Cheering could be heard over the comms network throughout the fleet as everyone was pumped and ready to take the fight to the Cylons.

"God speed and good luck to everyone." Said Grissom. "So, say we All."

From the observation deck, Grissom could see flashes of light as ships jump away, to what might be the beginning of an endless war for both Cylons and Humans.

* * *

 **So everyone can see that this is an emotional chapter where everyone speaks to love ones and saying goodbye. As you all saw I have decided to add both Female and Male Shepard into the story, but there kids in this early chapter there grow up in later chapters. The next chapter will come out in December, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review at the end thank you.**


	10. Battle of Shanxi

**First I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me and all the good reviews you have posted. I will be taking a break from all my stories as this** **was a terrible year for me. So there are things in my life right now I need to focus on, I hope you all understand. Thank you for your time and patience** **I hope to see all of you again, but at this time I don't know when I will be returning back to do these stories. Now to answer some questions.**

 **Why it took a small amount of time for the Colonials to translate the message they got from Earth is because, while both groups of humans may have been separated from each other for over thousand years, the language used by Colonials can be assumed to be a derivative of the languages used by Earth so there is some similarities for them to decipher. It's like the alphabet we use today it is a derivative of the Phoenician alphabet which other languages derived their alphabet from. So the Colonials have a bases to translate from since their language is probably a derivative of the same languages that was being used on Earth thousands of years ago. It's still too early in the story to know the origin of the Colonials and if the Protheans were the ones who separated them or not, I haven't made that decision yet.**

 **While the Cylons may be technologically inferior to the Alliance they have been in space for far longer and have an idea of space combat, that the Alliance has now real practical knowledge of or experience as they have been alone in space for 8 years since the discovery of the Colonials.**

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

 **Cylon Basestar**

In the Cylon Basestar five human Cylons were deep in discussion of the situation on the planet.

"They continue to resist us even though we have complete dominance over them." Said a Five not comprehending the humans constant fighting.

"Agreed, they are the same as the Colonials in every way." Said a Four while enjoying a cigar and a new drink he acquired from Shanxi called whiskey. "They will resist no matter what we do."

"Then it's about time we nuke this planet and go after our biggest threat." Said a One while enjoying a steak dinner. "Earth!"

"All attempts at locating Earth and the other colonies have failed." Said a Three examining her nails. "The humans either erased that information or never bothered keeping it in their computers."

"The citizens also do not possess that knowledge." Said a Two while meditating on the side.

As the five Cylons contemplate on what to do, two well-known Cylons walked in the room, Caprica Six and Boomer.

Three and one were not pleased by their presence, since they've been abdicating peace with humanity, that is why their models weren't present for this meeting.

Six and Boomer walked up to the five models. "This has gone on far too long." Said the Six with anger in her voice, detesting to her fellow Cylons continued use of force on the planet and experimentation.

"We need to stop this attack now." Stated Boomer with urgency.

The five Cylons stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "We were just contemplating on that and unsure of how to proceed." Said the Three with an evil grin on her face. "One made an interesting suggestion."

Six and Boomer looked at the model One, who had an evil smile on his face. "I bet he does." Said the Six while glaring at the One. "We need to leave now, before the Alliance comes and attacks us."

"What makes you think that the Alliance won't attack us even after we leave?" asked a Two knowing full well that their actions here on this planet cannot make up any reparations to Earth. "We took their world attack their people, and did experiments on their citizens."

"Which is why we should leave now." Stressed Boomer. "If we leave and return their world back to them, we might be able to salvage any hope of peace that's left."

As the Cylons began contemplating their reasoning, an alarm went off throughout the Basestar, a model Three ran into the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

"What is it?" asked the Three in the meeting room.

"It's the Galactica." she said in a frantic tone.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **atmosphere**

The Galactica was currently falling in the atmosphere of Shanxi, hurtling down like an asteroid in a blaze of fire at speeds so fast it would be hard to make out that it was a ship at all.

As the Galactica continued falling, it released a squadron of vipers, who's mission was to attack any raiders and support the Alliance soldiers. Once it finished releasing vipers, the Galactica jumped again right before it hit the ground creating a thunderous loud roar as it disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

 **Cylon Basestar**

 **Control room**

In the control room of the Basestar, where the Cylons keep a data stream and the hybrid. They were currently connected to the data stream, by placing their hands in it.

As they currently process the data the model One was not pleased. "How did the Galactica get passed us?" asked the One in anger.

"They jumped in the planet's atmosphere." Responded the Three surprised to see this. "They've released vipers."

"I'm redirecting the raiders to intercept." Said the Four taking acton.

Just as the seven were making battle plans the dradis showed the Galactica jumped into orbit where the fifteen Cylon Basestars surrounded the planet.

"The Galactica just jumped in orbit." Said the Two surprised by the tactic. "Were surrounding it."

The One smiled. "Destroy it."

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

In the CIC the crew began working, as Adama was shouting out orders. "Shields up, railguns at ready to fire at incoming raiders, and get me a firing lock on the first Basestar." Said Adama as he and Tigh take out their keys to prepare to launch nukes.

* * *

 **Space**

The Galactica began firing off its railguns shooting raiders that were on approach to the Battlestar. As the raiders began swarming around the Galactica, they began firing off their missiles and nukes, only to be surprised by the shields that protected the Galactica from damage.

* * *

 **Basestar**

 **Control Room**

In the control room, the seven models were shocked to see this sudden upgrade to the oldest Battlestar in the colonial fleet. "They have shields." said the Four.

"I can see that." Said the One in anger, not liking what he was seeing. "We should have found Earth a lot sooner and dealt with them, now they have given the colonials access to their technology."

The One looked at the Five whose job was to study on Alliance technology. "How do we get passed its shields?"

The Five was stunned for a second all eyes on him. "I only have scratched the surface of understanding their technology." Said the Five as the One began to glare at him. "But I do know its shields won't last for long, if we continue to bombard it with our weapons... "

Six interrupted the conversation and spoke. "What are you talking about?" asked the Six in disbelief. "We should leave now."

"One ship against our fifteen Basestars?" asked a Three. "You must be kidding right."

"More ships could be on the way." Said Boomer having the experience of being with the Colnials know the kind of tactics that they employ. "We should leave now while we still..."

Another alarm went off as dradis detected four ships behind them, that just appeared.

"What is it?" asked a Three demanding to know the current situation.

"Four ships, one of them is the Pegasus." Said the Six being the first to speak. "The other three ships configuration doesn't match anything we have in our records."

Everyone in the room didn't need to guess at who it was. "What can you tell us about the three ships?" asked the Four.

"One-kilometer long." Said the Six describing them in detail. "I'm not detecting any sort of weapons on it."

The One just huffed. "All show and no bite." Said the One, but just as he was about to order its destruction Six, spoke up again,

"The Pegasus just released vipers and the three ships have released a lot smaller craft, possibly fighter's we've never seen before." Said Six as she could not make out the kind of fighter craft the Alliance was using.

* * *

 **Space**

The Pegasus released all the vipers it had, while the three carriers released all its fighters.

* * *

 **Viper**

 **Pilot Seat**

In the pilot seat of a mk. VII viper was Kara Thrace aka Starbuck leading the whole fighter and viper squadron to attack the raiders. "All right everyone we've been training for three months for this." Said Starbuck. "Let's show these toasters what humanity is made of."

Everyone on the radio cheered as the viper and fighter squadrons collided with Cylon raiders.

* * *

 **Basestar**

 **Control Room**

"Now we know what they're for." Said the Five surprised to see that three ships one kilometer long each designed to released fighter squadrons in the hundreds.

"Doesn't matter, we still out number them." Said the One determined to destroy all of them, but as he was reinforcing his own words a Basestar was destroyed.

"We just lost a Basestar." said Boomer interrupting his egotistical obsession.

"Call in reinforcements from the relay." Said the One furious and angry at this sudden setback.

As the three was doing that, Six and Boomer pleading with the others to leave. "We need to stop now." Said six.

"We should leave." Said Boomer pleading with her fellow Cylons to listen to her and Six.

One slammed his fist on the table. "Enough, I will never run from humanity." He said in anger and rage, as he looks at the Three. "Where are the reinforcements?"

The three looked up in surprise. "They're not responding at all."

The seven models all looked up in shock.

* * *

 **Theta System**

 **Theta Relay**

At the relay the second fleet was finished coming through, debris of Cylon Basestars was scattered around the relay from the battle that took place.

* * *

 **Alliance Dreadnought**

 **Everest**

 **CIC**

Admiral Drescher was currently on the CIC overlooking at the destruction of Cylon basestars.

"Admiral." Said the comms officer. "All remaining ships have come through the relay and are accounted for."

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space sixty Alliance ships jumped using colonial FTL drives, while the rest used mass effect FTL heading to Shanxi.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Alliance Garrison**

In the Garrison it was a hub of activity, when the Galactica appeared and released vipers to attack the raiders. Williams was hard at work as a General to lead his soldiers in a counter attack.

He was giving out orders left in right and demanding to know any intel on Cylon activities in the area from the Recon teams.

As everyone in the garrison was hurrying along, a comms officer reported to Williams. "Sir we have a message coming in on a secured Alliance channels."

Williams walks over to the officer. "Who is it?" asked Williams.

"It's Captain Shepard." Said the officer.

"Shepard." Said Williams as he activates his head set.

 _"General, it's good to hear your voice." S_ aid Shepard happy to be back on Shanxi.

"The feelings mutual, but right now we need to focus." Said Williams as he gets back into action. "Where are you?"

 _"We just landed outside the settlement and are preparing to head out on foot."_ Said Shepard.

* * *

 **Outside Settlement**

Outside the settlement the raptors that brought the Colonial and Alliance marines were parked on the ground as the joint military force began checking their equipment.

"Will reach the settlement in ten minutes, have your people prepare to launch a counter attack." said Shepard over the radio.

 _"Affirmative sending a team to meet up with you." S_ aid Williams happy to hear from his friend. _"Williams out."_

Shepard turns to face the many men and women who accompanied him on this mission. "Alright people were here and ready to attack the Cylons and evict them off this planet." Said Shepard as he speaks to rally the soldiers in front of him. "Now I know many of you have never been to this planet and half of you have never faced the Cylons, but one thing is certain, the Cylons won't stop unless we show them that humanity is not an enemy you can defeat."

Everyone cheered and prepared to fight in the city. Shepard than walked over to two women, Sharon Valerri and Major Kendra Shaw.

"Major, Valerri." Said Shepard as he approaches the two women, Major Shaw was wearing standard colonial marine attire and had her assault rifle on her, as for Valerri she was issued Alliance armor and one pistol for her to use. "Are you two ready to go?"

Sharon and Shaw looked at Shepard. "I'm ready when you are Captain." Said Sharon.

Shaw on the other hand was eyeing Sharon. "I'm ready, but I'm not sure how I feel about a Cylon watching my back."

Sharon looked at Shaw, eyeing her. "Are we going to have a problem here Major?"

Shaw got up close to Sharon. "Not unless you give me one." Shaw sneered at Sharon.

Shepard seeing the tension stepped in between the two women. "Really?" Said Shepard in an angry tone. "You want to do this here and now of all times."

Both women looked away realizing how idiotic they were being. "Sorry Captain, I stepped out of line." Said Shaw apologetically.

"Forget about it and focus on the mission." Said Shepard as he activates his omni-tool. "We're here and we need to meet up with the rest of the Alliance stationed in the garrison at this point."

"Which is the best path to take?" asked Shaw focusing on the mission.

"There are two paths we can take, assuming there are no Cylon Centurions along the way we can choose either one." Said Shepard showing the paths on his omni-tool. "Both routes will lead us to our destination."

"Then we should split up." Said Sharon all eyes on her now. "It will make any Cylons out there more difficult for them to attack us."

Shepard nodded his head. "Good idea, will split up, I'll have one of my people tag along with you to guide you through the rubble, will meet at the garrison." Said Shepard.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Shaw approving the idea. "Let's get to it."

Shaw then left to gather the Colonial marines, leaving Shepard and Sharon alone. "Listen up Sharon, our mission is to evict the Cylons off this planet." said Shepard. "Your job is to handle any Centurions we come across."

Sharon nodded her head. "I know my job, Captain." Said Sharon. "I just hope you can trust me."

"I rust you Sharon." Said Shepard, surprising Sharon. "You would never let anything happen to your daughter or risk the promise we made to you."

Shepard and Sharon than left to gather the Alliance marines.

* * *

 **Settlement**

Shepard and Sharon were leading the Alliance marines to the Garrison. As they were passing through what was once a thriving colony, now in ruins they saw the many dead civilians in the rubble.

Shepard had his rifle at the ready as he was leading the marines through the rubble. "Shaw, report." Said Shepard on the radio.

Shaw didn't waste time getting on the radio. _"Nothing so far Captain." S_ aid Shaw heavy breathing could be heard on the radio. _"We are continuing through the colony, will meet you on the other side."_

As the group continued through, Shepard had an uneasy feeling. "Where the hell are the men Williams said he was going to send us?" asked Shepard holding his position with the rest of his marines.

Sharon looked at Shepard while still holding her pistol. "You think they were killed before getting here?" asked Sharon her guard up.

Shepard lifted his arm up, signaling the marines to hold their position. "Shaw be advised, we may have company." said Shepard.

 _"Understood Captain, will be ready." S_ aid Shaw as she locks and loads her weapon.

Shepard turned to face Sharon. "You and I will scout ahead." said Shepard not willing to risk the rest of his company of marines. "The rest of the marines will stay here."

Sharon nodded her head. "Understood Captain."

Shepard and Sharon left to scout ahead of the path they were travelling on.

* * *

 **Settlement**

Up further ahead, Shepard and Sharon were scouting out the area. As they were looking around, Sharon turned to face the Shepard. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Shepard as he continues to look around while staying out of sight.

"When this is all over and the Cylons are gone, what's going to happen next?" asked Sharon wondering of the Alliance next move.

"You mean if the Alliance will go after the Cylons?" asked Shepard.

Sharon nodded her head. "After everything they have done." Said Sharon while looking at the destruction her kind has caused to the humans of the Aliiance. "I can't imagine the Alliance holding back after this mess."

"I can't really say on what the Alliance will do." Said Shepard looking at Sharon not going to make predictions that are above his pay grade. "But I do know they're going to rebuild this colony first, before anything else."

As the two continued to move forward, they suddenly came across a group of Centurions with heavy artillery. Shepard and Sharon immediately hid from the Centurions sight.

"You're up Valerri." said Shepard as he gestures for her to do what she came here for..

Sharon nodded her head and holstered her weapon, she walked out of cover and headed towards the Centurions.

The Centurions suddenly spun their heads towards Sharon, but because of the implant that nulls a Centurions intelligence they didn't realize that the model eight before them was a traitor.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" asked Sharon, as she walked up to the group.

The Centurions immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Sharon, waiting for orders. Sharon began thinking the best way to take advantage of the situation and came up with the best solution.

"I want all of you to gather the remaining Centurions in the city and leave the settlement." Said Sharon ordering the Centurions. The Centurions complied with the demand and began leaving, but just before they left Sharon had one final order. "And don't kill any humans along the way, just leave head out in the city."

As the group of Centurions walked away, Shepard came out of hiding. "Will they follow that order?" asked Shepard.

"Until another model tells them different they'll follow my order without question." Said Sharon.

Shepard called the rest of the Alliance marines to their position and form there they headed off to the Garrison.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

 **Space**

While the battle on the planet was just beginning out in space it was chaos, as missiles and rail gun rounds blasted into ships, that littered the entire area.

Raiders, vipers, and Alliance fighters were at each other's throats as each one was trying to destroy the other, while trying to avoid railgun fire from both Basestar and Battlestars.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

In the CIC of the Galactica, sparks were flying from computer consoles as a barrage of varying missiles ranging from nukes to ship to ship missiles, slammed against the Galactica shields.

"Shield strength below thirty percent." Said a Colonial officer. "We can't take much more sir."

Adama was holding on to the war table as the continued bombardment kept shaking the Galactica. "Keep firing on the Basestars." Said Adama not wanting to let up on the attack.

"Sir I have multiple dradis contacts." said Lieutenant Gaeta. "Sir it's the Alliance."

"About time." Said Adama with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Space**

Out in space sixty ships jumped around the battle that was taking place around Shanxi. The jumps were familiar to both the Cylons and the Colonials as the Alliance second fleet using colonial FTL drives jumped in position.

The remaining second fleet arrived, using conventional Mass Effect FTL and join the fight.

* * *

 **Alliance**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Everest**

 **CIC**

On the CIC of the Everest Admiral Kastanie Drescher was listening to her officers on the situation before them and began directing orders.

"Get me a secure line to the Galactica." Said Drescher as the Admiral takes a seat.

The comms officer began pressing buttons and nodded his head to Drescher.

"Admiral Adama, I hope I'm not too late for the Party?" asked Drescher.

 _"Your timing is impeccable, Admiral." S_ aid Adama over the radio. _"We could use some help as our shields are now below twenty percent."_

"Send 3 crusiers to help the Galatica." Said Drescher to the comms officer.

"Admiral, we have incoming raiders." said the sensors officer. "radiation detected."

"Have our GARDIAN laser target incoming missiles only." Said Drescher. "Get us a firing solution for our Mass Accelerator."

* * *

 **Cylon Basestar**

 **Control Room**

In the control room of the Basestar, the seven models began to frantically argue amongst themselves on the situation.

"Now they have access to Colonial FTL drives." Shouted the One in anger as he slams his fist on the table. "DAMMIT."

"It explains on what happen to the ships we had stationed at the relay." Said the Four realizing the action they took. "They bypassed the mass relay and got the jump on our ships."

"Well, now let's get the jump on them." Said the Three preparing to do whatever it takes to win this.

"No." Said the Six and Boomer at the same time not wanting to continue the fight anymore.

"We will not back away from humans." Said a Five joining One in his mission.

But not all the models agreed with that statement. "I'm in agreement with Six and Eight." Said the two, which surprised the other four models.

"What's with the sudden change?" Gibed the One.

"I don't think it is wise to continue this course of action risking more resources." Said the Two. "We're outnumbered."

"That's where your wrong." Said the One as he places his hand in the data stream.

* * *

 **Space**

As the battle for Shanxi was in favor for the Alliance it was about to change, as seventy-five Basestars jumped around the Alliance ships and released a horde of raiders. The raiders that were launched fired an untold number of nukes on the Alliance ships.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Everest**

 **CIC**

Alarms were blaring as the incoming missiles from the raiders were on approach to not only Drescher's dreadnought, but many other Alliance ships.

"Admiral, GARDIAN arrays cannot shoot down that many missiles." Said the weapons officer.

Drescher didn't waste time and ran over to the navigation computer and began punching in numbers. "Disseminate that to the rest of the Alliance ships." Said Drescher. "Jump us now."

* * *

 **Space**

Bright flashes of light lit up space as forty of the Alliance ships that were the targets of the raiders jumped from their position in space to another, right above the planet.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Everest**

 **CIC**

On the CIC people recovered from the sudden jump, as Alliance personal are still getting use to the new FTL technology.

"Get a targeting lock on the first Basestar." Said Drescher who recovered quickly. "Have are frigates protect our cruisers, I want them in close on those Basestars."

"Ma'am we have raiders in coming." Said the sensors officer.

"Do we have any fighters or vipers to intercept?" asked Drescher.

"Negative all fighters and colonial vipers are engaged with raiders right now." Said the officer.

"Damn it, have all ships GARDIAN arrays open up on those raiders." Said Drescher. "Time for plan B."

The comms and navigation officers understood the phrase and began work at their stations.

* * *

 **Basestar**

 **Control Room**

The four of the seven models had smiles on their faces as they see the overwhelming raiders heading for the Alliance ships.

"It looks like this is the best that these humans of Earth have to offer." Said the One pleased with seeing their destruction at hand. "The colonials would have put up a much better fight if their colonies hadn't been destroyed."

As the models smug looks over the conquest of humanity was showing, their feeling of superiority was short lived as soon as dradis was detected behind the seventy-five basestars that arrived to give the Alliance an edge.

* * *

 **Space**

As the seventy-five basestars were staying still in space, behind them a dozen equipped raptors jumped in close thanks to the upgraded navigation computers the Alliance equipped them with. The raptors unleashed a storm of disruptor torpedoes against the basestars.

The role and performance of the basestars indicate that they are not nearly as well armored or armed as battlestars. Although they possess formidable missile-based offensive weaponry, their defensive capabilities appear limited entirely to their Raiders. Basestars appear to have no kinetic-energy weapons equivalent to those found on Colonial warships.

With their raider complement completely occupied, the basestars were vulnerable to attack.

The release of the torpedoes did as they were made to do and caused considerable damage to a dozen of the basestars.

* * *

 **Basestar**

 **Control Room**

The seven models were shocked to see what had happened and what they were seeing.

"I'm getting strange reading from the weapons they used." Said a five as the sensors data was streaming to him. "I've never seen anything like it."

Caprica six looked at the one with contempt. "It looks like you underestimated these humans from Earth." Said Six seething in anger at One.

The One said nothing, too embroiled with anger to speak a word, but decided it was time to stop gazing in the stream and act. He took control of navigation and weapons and began to activate the FTL drive.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a Three surprising her by his actions.

"When you want something down you do it yourself." Said the One with anger and contempt.

* * *

 **Space**

The basestar that was off to the side away from battle suddenly jumped over the Alliance ships that were being attack from raiders, it unleashed a hailstorm of missiles against the Alliance ships mainly the dreadnought.

* * *

 **Pegasus**

 **CIC**

On board the Pegasus people were seeing on the dradis the onslaught of attack being taken by the Alliance ships from the basestar and raiders.

"Dammit." Said Lee as he was watching what was happening. "Are there any Alliance ships available to assist?"

Dualla shook her head. "Negative, every ship is currently engaged with a basestar, and all available vipers and Alliance fighters are busy."

Lee then made a decision. "Have the frontal batteries primed and ready, get are missiles loaded in the tubes and have all are gun batteries ready." said Lee thinking of the risk he was about to make.

"Sir we can't abandon are position." Said the XO. "If we leave now, the carriers become vulnerable to attack."

"And if we don't leave, the Alliance fleet becomes crippled, leaving the Cylons in a position to nuke Shanxi." Said Lee giving his XO an ultimatum. "Spool up FTL and get us right next to that Basestar."

* * *

 **Space**

The Pegasus jumped from its position protecting the three carriers to appearing right beside the basestar that was unleashing hell on the Alliance fleet. Lee didn't waste time and the Pegasus unleashed a barrage of fire from its weapons.

* * *

 **Basestar**

 **Detainment Room**

The detainment room was made to keep humans from Shanxi from wandering around the basestar and hold them for experimentation. Currently there was one human in the room inside a caged cell sitting at the center.

The human had a bandage rag over his eyes after the Cylons experiments on him. After a while the basestar shook from the bombardment of the Pegasus, causing many power conduits overloading releasing the locks on the cage door.

The man hearing this walked out of the cage, limping a little from the experiments done to him. As he raises his hands not knowing where he was going came across a table and began feeling around the table for a weapon of some kind.

The man grabs a cutting utensil and just before he leaves the room, he cuts off the rags and opens his eyes.

"Not an exact improvement, but it will do." Said the man as he runs out the room into the basestars hallways.

* * *

 **Control Room**

In the control room sparks were flying, the hybrid was blurting out nonsense as it always does, but more frantically than ever before.

"The Pegasus is bearing down on us, we have to jump." Said the Three holding onto the data stream as she Basestar shakes from the bombardment.

"I will not run away from this battle." Said the One never wanting to run from humans. "Besides resurrection ship is in range will just resurrect."

"Considering how much Cylons have been killed so far, it may take months to resurrect." Said the Four seeing how many Basestars were destroyed. "And in that time, we won't know what the current situation is until it's too late."

The One bit down his lips before nodding his head. As the seven models began spooling up their FTL an alarm came on the data stream.

"The prisoner we captured on the planet has escaped containment." said the Five.

"How the hell did that happen?" asked the One.

"We've taken considerable damage." Said the Three. "It's possible some of it has caused systems to become compromised."

"Where is he?" asked the Six.

The Five was examining the stream. "Heading for the hangar bay."

"Send Centurions to deal with him." Said the One. "Now jump."

* * *

 **Space**

The basestar jumped from the Pegasus attacks and further away from the fight, leaving the Pegasus to deal with the incoming raiders.

The Alliance ships safe from the basestar, but in serious need of repair, continued the fight, as the battle for Shanxi was raging in space, the battle on the planet was about to begin.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Garrison**

 **Command Center**

In the command center Williams was showing Shepard and Major Shaw locations of known Cylon strong holds on the planet.

"We've been given a beating ever since the occupation." Said Williams displeased with himself of how far he let this go. "With you here, it might give us a fighting chance, now that the Cylons are busy dealing with the fleet above us right now."

"Yeah, so we should make the most of it right now." Said Shepard as he leans on the table. "We should begin counter offensive."

"Agreed." Said Williams as he begins the plan. "Take your people at these locations, if we can take back much needed ground we can begin to push them back out of the settlement and..."

Just before he could have finished that sentence an officer walked up to him. "Sir sorry to interrupt, but the Cylon centurions that left the area are returning."

"What?" asked Williams who turned to Shepard. "I thought you said that Cylon sent them away."

"She did." Said Shepard, as he walks away to confirm this.

Shepard approached Sharon who was busy minding her own business to the side. As she sees Shepard approaching, she stood up straight. "Captain."

"Valerri." Said Shepard getting her attention. "The Centurions you sent away, are coming back."

Sharon was surprised by this, but before she could say a word, Shaw approached them. "It would seem the Cylon screwed up, or suggested to the Centurions to come back." said Shaw as she eyed Sharon.

Sharon wanted to punch Shaw, but restrained herself. "It's possible there's a human Cylon on the planet that overridden my orders I gave to the Centurions." said Sharon explaining why the Centurions returned so soon.

Shepard gestured Sharon to follow him to the war table where, Williams was. At the table Sharon explained the possibility of another human Cylon on the planet.

"Do you know which model?" asked Williams not sure which models do what in their society.

"Normally it would be a model six that takes care of any ground attacks, but from what you've been telling me, the Sixes and Eights have rarely been seen on the planet." Said Sharon surprised to hear this.

"The only time we saw Eights was a report about them being in control of one of their earlier bases the Cylons set up on the planet at the beginning of their occupation." Said Williams remembering when Harper launched an attack on the base.

"Usually my models do grunt work." Said Sharon remembering all the times she had to do crap work for the other models. "Whoever the model is isn't making good tactical decisions from what I'm reading."

"Then we can take them by surprise." Said Shepard pointing out many ways to jump the Centurions.

"I like this plan." Said Shaw seeing a chance to take the fight to the Cylons.

"Then we better hurry." Said Williams reading a report to the side about the battle in space. "The Alliance fleet and Cylon fleet have taken severe damage, it's up in the air on who's going to win this."

* * *

 **Settlement**

 **Empty Streets**

On the streets of Shanxi Centurions were walking down the empty road, gun barrels showing, others were holding weapons.

As the Centurions walked down the street their orders were to shoot humans on sight, but stopped when they came across a model Eight that was walking up to them.

"Disarm now." Said Sharon as she approaches the Centurions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Said a voice that was hidden from Sharon's view, until the person appeared from behind the Centurions.

It was a model Three, wearing combat gear and holding a colonial rifle. "And what are you wearing?" asked the three. After looking at her in the eyes instantly realized who she was. "Sharon?"

The three lifted her weapon at Sharon, while vice versa, Sharon lifted her pistol at three. Both women staring each other down.

"What are you doing here?" asked the three, curious on why a model eight that became a traitor to the Cylons is here on this planet. "So, you're the one that ordered the Centurions to leave the city.

"None of your business." Said Sharon who was eyeing the three with contempt. "Why is a three here on the planet? Isn't it the job of a six to lead Centurions on the ground?" Asked Sharon wondering why the stuck up Three's that think their better than other models would do this.

The Three chuckled as she continues to hold her weapon at Sharon. "Well if you're that curious, the Sixes and Eights were against the occupation, but your model was assigned to oversee a base we had on this planet, but even they fraked it up." Said the Three eyeing Sharon with a smirk.

Sharon continued to evaluate her surrounding area, waiting for Captain Shepard's signal. "Aren't you concerned the humans from Earth are attacking your fleet right now?" asked Sharon. "I mean from what I've heard your fleet is taking severe damage."

"From what I heard, the human fleet is also taking severe damage." Said the Three with a smirk. "But back to the question, I asked earlier, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said before none of your business." Said Sharon not feeling the need to share anything to Three.

"Why would humans from Earth give you a uniform?" asked the Three ignoring what Sharon said. "You helped in the destruction of the colonies and killed billions of humans, not to mention the colonials killed your baby, so I don't see why you would…"

In that moment the Three stopped talking with a shocked look on her face, realizing why, Sharon was helping the humans. "Hera is ali…" before she could finish, the Three and Centurions were struck by a haze of bullets from all directions, knocking down the Centurions left and right.

When it was all over, Sharon walked up to the down three and was surprised she was still alive, but barely as blood was streaming down her mouth. Sharon lifted her weapon at the Three ready to fire.

The three looked up smirking struggling to speak. "I… now… know… Hera… is… still alive." Said the three, just before Sharon put a bullet in her head.

Shepard walked up to Sharon. "You okay?" asked Shepard as he sees Sharon with an uneasy look on her face.

"I hope so." Said Sharon walking away from the dead Three.

Shepard then rallied the Alliance soldiers and began their counter offensive against the remaining Centurions on Shanxi.

* * *

 **Space**

 **Cylon Basestar**

 **Control Room**

On board the Cylon basestar, sparks were flying, lights were flickering on and off and the hybrid was talking sporadically more so than usual. The seven models were currently around the data stream all their hands in the water reading the damage they've taken.

"Basestar has suffered severe damage." Said a Four while sifting through the data stream. "Repairs are being made, but it will take a while for it to heal completely."

"Give the order to retreat now." Said the Six as she was staring at all the Cylon models before her.

The four models that were still not willing to retreat, two of them changed their minds, as four and five agreed to retreat. The three and one were still adamant about continuing the attack.

"Are you kidding me?" shouted the Six in anger at the two models. "We have taken damage and can't continue this fight."

"Caprica is right." Said the Four being a man of logic. "We have to retreat for now at least."

The five models were standing their ground in front of the one and three who while reluctant, conceded.

"I'm giving the order for the other basestars to retreat now." Said Boomer, as she was doing that, the One began secretly plotting his own plans as well.

* * *

 **Theta System**

 **Shanxi**

 **Space**

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

In the CIC of Galactica, Adama was receiving news that the basestars have begone to jump away from the battle. "Are you sure?" asked Adama.

The comms officer nodded his head. "Affirmative sir, were getting confirmation from the fleet they're leaving."

The CIC erupted in cheers as the colonials began to feel a form of release from when they left their destroyed colonies and began the long journey to find a new home can finally relax.

Adama walked up to the phone and was about to contact Drescher, but was stopped when Gaeta monitoring the dradis said. "Cylon basestar, just jumped in, over the garrison."

Adama looked at the dradis and saw the radiological symbol on the dradis. "They're about to fire nukes." Said Adama shocked and angry at seeing this.

"Frak, we have to get the vipers or Alliance fighters to intercept." Said Tigh looking at the dradis as well.

"No time." Said Adama, as he begins to work fast." Jump in between them."

Tigh spun his head around looking at Adama, with shocked eyes. "Bill, we have no shields, our ammunition is depleted, the Galactica won't survive."

Adama looked at Tigh with no regrets on his face which made Tigh understand, Adama then picked up the phone and activated the intercom. "Attention all personal, evacuate the Galactica, this is not a drill, evacuate the Galactica." Said Adama as he placed the phone back on the receiver. "Have all personal evacuate to the emergency raptors now."

"But Bill what about you?" asked Tigh not liking the idea of leaving his best friend for over 30 years.

"I have to see this through to the end." Said Adama as he moves around the war table to prepare for the attack. "Tigh get going."

At that moment Colonel Tigh was feeling many different emotions when Adama told him to leave with the rest of the Galactica crew members and while he wanted to ignore those orders, he understood Adama'seelings and went to prepare the evacuations.

"Jump us now." Said Adama to his navigation officer.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

The basestar that jumped past the fleet was preparing to fire its nukes on the Garrison, but just as it was about to fire, the Galactica jumped in between it and the Garrison.

The basestar released its nukes and the Galactica took the full barrage by itself with no shields relying on its heavy armor.

The force from the nukes was pushing Galactica down to the planet, it was skimming the atmosphere.

* * *

 **Alliance**

 **Dreadnought**

 **Everest**

 **CIC**

On the CIC of the Everest, Drescher was watching what was happening to the Galactica. "Do we have any vipers or fighters available?" asked Drescher demanding for an answer.

"Negative, all vipers and fighters had to return for fuel and reload weapons." Said an officer.

"Can we jump?" asked Drescher in dire hope.

"Admiral, the FTL drive is under constant strain due to our continues jumps around the area." Said the navigations officer. "If we attempt to jump we might explode."

Drescher thought about it for a moment and decided. "Jump us at these coordinates and begin evacuating all non-essential personal." Said Drescher

With nothing else said the CIC got to work on the orders given to them.

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Orbit**

As the Galactica continued taking on the basestars attacks, one missile after another. The Everest suddenly appeared in a bright light right above the basestar vertically, but an explosion occurred at the rear of the ship the moment it reappeared, with its mass accelerator pointing at the basestar.

And with one fire the tungsten round hit the basestar at the top and came out from underneath, the basestar exploded marking the end of the Shanxi occupation.

* * *

 **SSV**

 **Everest**

 **Dreadnought**

 **CIC**

On board the CIC everyone on board erupted in cheers as everyone was happy the battle was over.

"Good work everyone." Said Drescher, as the Admiral walked over to the comms officer. "Get me a line to the Galactica.

The officer began working at his station and nodded his head.

"Admiral Adama, can you hear me?" asked Drescher

It took a few moments and Adama came on the radio. _"Loud and clear Admiral."_

"Is everyone on board safe?" asked Drescher. "We saw the Galactica taking severe damage from the basestar."

" _The Galactica maybe the oldest battlestar, but she is the toughest one."_ Said Adama praising colonial navy for the fine workmanship on building ships

Just then the sensors officer spoke. "Admiral." Said the officer getting Drescher's attention.

"What is it?" asked Drescher.

"The Galactica is not maintaining orbit and is about to enter Shanxi's atmosphere." said the officer bringing up an image of the Galactica.

Drescher immediately contacted Adama. "Adama your entering Shanxi."

" _We know, we can't compensate."_ Said Adama the radio transmission fading _"FTL drive is down and propulsion is offline, were going in."_

"Oh my god." Said the Sensors officer.

"What is it?" asked Drescher

"The Galactica's reentry into the atmosphere at its dissent is placing it on a direct course to the Garrison." said the officer in shock.

Drescher eyes widen in shock as the Admiral rushes to the comms officer. "Get me in contact with General Williams now."

* * *

 **Shanxi**

 **Garrison**

 **Alliance Base**

Inside the Alliance base, Williams was receiving news about the successful victory in space as well as the last Cylon on the planet being killed.

The occupation of Shanxi was over, and the people can finally relax, or so they believed. General Williams received word that the Galactica was on a crash course towards the Garrison.

"Sound the alarm begin evacuating now." Said Williams as he looks up at the ceiling in a moment's thought.

* * *

 **Settlement**

Out in the settlement, Shepard and the rest of the Alliance and Colonial personnel were mopping up what was left of the Cylons.

Shepard walked over to a pile of damage Centurion bodies. "This has been a long day." Said Shepard exhausted from the battle.

"Your telling me." Said Sharon as she walked up to Shepard. "You realize the Cylons will just recover any losses they had today."

"They might recover their people, but it will take time to recover the lose of ships they had." Shepard remarked as he looks at all the dead Centurions. "How do you feel about all this."

Sharon looks around and felt nothing. "If your asking me if this disturbs me, no it does not." Sharon said with absolute conviction with the side she chosed. "I turn my back on all this and chose a side."

"And the Alliance appreciates everything you've done." Commented Shepard.

"At least one group of humans doesn't hate me." Sharon expressed, happy to be accepted by the Alliance, Sharon looks over at Shaw as she directs her men.

"Give it time." Said Shepard seeing Sharon's direction and knowing how she feels. "They will get use to the idea of having you as an ally."

Just as Shepard and Sharon were finished talking an Alliance soldier came running up to them. "Captain we just received word from General Williams." Said the soldier.

"What is it?" asked Shepard perplexed at the soldier rushing over to him.

"The Galactica is on a crash course heading straight for the Garrison, we need to evacuate the area immediately." Responded the soldier.

Just as he finished speaking, Shepard and Sharon could hear a high-pitched noise coming from the sky. When they looked up they could see the Galactica hurtling down, the battlestar engulfed in fire.

"Oh gods, Helo." Shouted Sharon in a frantic tone, frighten for the farther of her child.

"Call for shuttles and raptors now." Demanded Shepard as he stares on at the coming battlestar, but realized it was heading straight for the Garrison. "General Williams."

There was no response on the radio. "General Williams respond." Said Shepard as he continues to hail the General.

In that moment a raptor approached the area and Shepard, Sharon, Shaw, and four marines two Alliance and two Colonials came aboard the raptor.

* * *

 **Colonial**

 **Raptor**

The raptor was heading for the Garrison, Shepard continued to get on the radio, attempting to reach Williams, while Shaw was trying to hail Admiral Adama.

" _She… "Shepard…do..uo… read me."_ Said General Williams over the radio.

"Barely!" replied Shepard. "What's going on?"

" _Galactica has... fall..en out... of... orbit an... is... o... a collision course... towards... the... Garrison."_ Said Williams.

"What about the Admiral and Helo?" asked Sharon in desperate attempt to know what's going on.

"What happened to Admiral Adama?" asked Shepard.

" _Adama order an evacuation the moment Galactica started falling back to the planet."_ Said Williams as the radio began to clear up from static. _"Adama and a few officers stayed on board in attempt to steer the Galactica away from the Garrison."_

"And if that fails, does he have an escape plan?" asked Shepard concerned for Adama after everything they went through.

The silence on the radio was concerning as Williams did not know.

"We have to help them." Said Sharon exasperated in a plea.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Shaw sarcastically. "Its falling at incredible speeds, we couldn't attempt to land on the Galactica even if we wanted to."

"What we need to do is focus on evacuating as many people as possible." Shepard pointing out the more important issue as he heads over to the pilot seat. "Get the other raptors and have them coordinate with General Williams on evacuating people."

"But what about…" Started Sharon, but was stopped by Shepard.

"Sharon, I know your concern, for Lieutenant Agathon, but he was probably evacuated with the rest of the crew." Said Shepard trying to reassure her.

Shepard, Sharon, and Shaw watch as the Galactica continue hurtling downwards in a ball of fire spelling doom and death to everyone around.

* * *

 **Galactica**

 **CIC**

On the CIC, Computers screens exploded, sparks were flying, the temperature in the room was rising, as the Galactica continues to fall to its doom.

"Lieutenant where are we in stirring the Galactica away from the Garrison?" asked Adama struggling speaking and holding on as the sheer speed and force was taxing.

"Not good sir." Said the Lieutenant. "All attempts have failed."

Adama began thinking about his time in officer training school, how in the event a battlestar begins to plummet to a planet's surface you would need to activate your FTL drive, but in this case the FTL drive was damaged to the attacks from the basestar. Then the next thing would be to steer the ship from any civilian population, but stirring was out of the question.

That's when Adama had an idea. "Open up the port side flight pod." Said Adama.

The Lieutenant was confused by the order. "But Admiral, that would cause the pods to tear apart."

"Will lose the pods, but it should steer the Galactica away from the Garrison." Said Adama which made the officer surprised on the ingenious thinking from the Admrial, he pressed some buttons the pod began to open, causing the Galactica to begin shaking.

* * *

 **Outside the Garrison**

Alliance trucks began rolling out of the colony settlement as civilians began rushing away from the incoming fire ball that was the Galactica. General Williams was there supervising the evacuation making sure everyone got away in calm manner to prevent chaos.

A soldier came running up to Williams. "General, Shepard has managed to rally the raptors and have begun to evacuate people from across the settlements we couldn't reach."

"Excellent news, now I want to begin a full…" before Williams could finished what he wanted to say someone pointed up in the sky and shouted "LOOK." Everyone including Williams looked up in the sky and saw the Galactica steering away from the Garrison and into the desert.

* * *

 **Raptor**

Shepard was helping evacuating Civilians, trying to save as many lives as he could, before the Galactica crashes.

As he was getting people settled in, Shaw was on the radio. "Say again?" asked Shaw as she turns to face Shepard. "It looks like the Galactica is steering away from the Garrison."

Shepard, Shaw, and Sharon walked over to the window and saw the Galactica heading towards the desert.

In that moment it felt like time has slowed down for the three individuals as they brace for the impact. The Galactica crashed landed with a loud bang that shook the area for those who were standing on the planet, for the people in raptors the shockwave shook the colonial transport ships causing the pilots to get the raptor under control.

"Get us to that crash site now." Demanded Shepard

The raptor changed course and headed to where Galactica.

* * *

 **Galactica Crash site**

At the crash site pieces of the Galactica was around the area still on fire. As the Galactica it was still hot, from the reentry.

The raptor landed in a safe area, others following pursuit as Shepard, Sharon, and Shaw walked up to the Galactica, Shepard activating his omni-tool.

"I'm not getting any readings." Said Shepard, both women staring at him concern. "It's possible I'm getting interference due to the damages."

As the three try to fine a way in, a loud noise could be heard at one of the side panels and after few seconds the panel fell to the ground and from the dark corridors of the battlestar that showed inside out came Admiral Adama along with the officers that stayed behind.

"Admiral." Said Shaw as she ran up to Adama to help, while other Colonial marines rushed to help their fellow soldiers.

Shepard walked up to the Admiral and scanned him with his omni-tool. "Looks like nothings broken, but you should rest a bit." Said Shepard as he reached out his hand to Adama. Adama looked at it for a moment and grasped it. "Impressive flying Admiral."

Adama gave Shepard a smile. "You should have seen me in my younger days as a viper pilot, I would have landed a lot more gracefully."

The two men laughed as they see the incoming raptors and Alliance shuttles heading to the crash site.

But in the moment of celebrating a message came over the radio of every solider near Galactica. _"We have contact, Cylon raider just jumped in the atmoshphere is on a direct course towards the Galactica."_

Every soldier in the area raised their weapons as they saw the incoming raider, but to their surprise the raider was not flying in a straight line, but curving towards away from the Galactica and crashed landed a few yards away.

"Shaw, Sharon, with me." Said Shepard as he was taking charge once again. "The rest of you, form a defensive position."

Shepard, Shaw and Sharon, ran towards the down raider leaving Adama in the capable hands of medical officers that arrive on the scene.

* * *

 **Crashed Raider**

Shepard, Sharon and Shaw walked slowly towards the raider waiting for any movement.

As the three continued walking towards the raider, Shepard got on his radio. "This is Shepard requesting any viper or fighter unit on my location."

" _This Starbuck, here to assist."_ Said Starbuck who flew over the three in her viper. _"Missed me Shepard?"_

"Not as much as you probably missed me." Said Shepard as he continues towards the raider.

As the three walked up to the raider, the door on the side opened, the three stopped right where they were and raised their weapons. After a few seconds, Shepard continued to walk up to the door, Sharon and Shaw tried to persuade him not to, but Shepard continued.

When he finally reached the door to the raider, Shepard holstered his weapon and reached in the door and pulled, from the raider came out a man and not any man Sharon recognized as a human Cylon.

Shepard grabed the man by the arm and started lifting him up and walking over to the others. "He needs medical attention now."

"Wait." Said Shaw still pointing her gun at the man. "He could be a Cylon."

"I don't recognize him." Said Sharon looking at him closely.

"And were suppose to take your word over it." Counter Shaw not trusting the Cylon after she lead a model on the Galactica last time and didn't say a thing.

"I don't recognize him either." Said Shepard knowing all the faces of the human models. "We uncovered all the Cylon models and he wasn't one of them."

"That doesn't me they couldn't build new copies." Countered Shaw not knowing the full extent of a Cylons capabilities.

"We don't have that capabilities." Said Sharon clarifying for Shaw.

"Besides we have the means of determining if he's a Cylon or not once we get back." Said Shepard, as he continues to carry the man. "What's your name?"

The man turned his face towards Shepard not opening his eyes, the two were so close to each other, Shepard could feel the breath from his nose. "Harper." Said the man. "Jack Harper."

"Nice to meet you Jack." Said Shepard. "The names Shepard, Andrew Shepard." The two men continue to walk until rescue raptors arrive to carry all of them to the nearst medical station set up not to far from the Garrison.

While the battle of Shanxi was over, the war between man and machine was just beginning.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **Vancouver**

 **Alliance HQ**

In the waking battle of Shanxi, news of the victory and occupation was finally revealed to the public people on Earth, which caused a wide spread concern and mass hysteria over the next Cylon attack. The aftermath of the panic caused many citizen to loos faith in the elected leades of each nation, but the Alliance received a surge of popularity, which gave it the necessary political credibility to establish its own Parliament and speak for the defense of humanity as a whole.

In the newly built Alliance Head Quarters, Admiral Grissom was giving the final report on the Cylon situation.

"As you read in the reports, more Cylons ships have been seen near the relays and the surrounding Alliance space." Said Grissom to the Alliance Admiralty board.

"What steps are you taking to prevent another occupation?" asked one of the board members.

We've begun an increased patrol and have station military bases on all of current colonies, " Said Grissom has he continues reading. "We also have called up an emergency draft on Earth and the colonies to bolster the army and marines."

"That's it." Said one of the board members not pleased by this. "That's all you got."

Grissom had a small grin on his face, saving the best possible hope for last. "No, that's not all I have." Said Grissom as he directs the entire board to the screen on the wall, which changed to show an image of a shipyard and in these shipyards were battlestars being constructed.

"Ever since our contact with the Colonials we have acquired the designs and schematics for their powerful battlestars and the technology to make them." Said Grissom pleased with himself. "These battlestars are being made from the schematics we acquired from the Colonials, the mercury class it's the newest model the Colonials made before the destruction of their colonies."

The Admiralty board was impressed by the sudden construction of these ships and saw the beginning of a new future for humanity.

* * *

 **Washington Shipyard**

On board the Washington shipyards where the Mercury class battlestars were being made, Shepard was standing by a window watching the construction work on the mighty vessels.

Admiral Grissom walked up to Shepard and stood right next to him. "How did the meeting with the Admiralty board go."

"They're happy at least of the new battlestars were building." Said Grissom as he stares at the new Alliance battlestars. "Being given all this power, I hope the newly made Admiralty board doesn't go overboard."

"As long as you remind them of what's important." Said Shepard thinking of new threat to Humanity. "I think its about time I find a new posting here on Earth."

"Are you giving up exploration?" asked Grissom surprised Shepard wanting to station on a planet instead of exploring the galaxy.

"This war has made me realize what's important." Said Shepard thinking back at the vid call he made to his wife. "And that's my wife and kids."

As Shepard begins to walk away, Grissom stopped him. "Even if that means giving up on the biggest exploration in human history."

Shepard stopped moving and looked back at Grissom. "Well when you put it like that." Said Shepard with a smile.

* * *

 **200 Light Years away**

 **Cykon Basestar**

 **Control Room**

In the control room of the basestar, the significant seven Cylons were discussing the biggest lose they have had in over 40 years. Some of the models were not happy, especially the ones.

"We should have won." Said the one as he throws a glass of wine on the ground in anger.

"I know that your angry." Said the Three feeling what he was feeling. "But we can still make humanity submit to us."

Caprica Six slammed her hand on the table gathering everyone's attention. "If you haven't noticed we were utterly defeated and only caused minor damage to the Alliance fleet." Said Six. "Also, Four can you enlighten are two models of additional information you received from the hub."

All eyes were now on the four who began by clearing his throat. "We apparently have Cylons that resurrected from the battle in a catatonic state."

Everyone was surprised by this sudden information. "What do you mean?" asked Boomer.

"The models that resurrected didn't resurrect correctly." Said a Four which still didn't explain to the rest of the models. "Let me give you an example, let's say your computer is working fine until you put a magnet on it, what happens?"

"It can cause damage to the hard drive." Said a Two.

"That is exactly what happened to these models." Said the Four, which caused everyone to be concerned.

"How did this happen?" asked a Five very concerned hearing this.

"I looked over the data on the battle and there was an anomaly when some of our ships were attacked by strange weapons launched from the raptors." Said the Four remembering the battle.

This made every Cylon in the control room think on their next move. "There's no other choice now then to make peace with them." Said Six after hearing this about their fellow models.

The One just smiled mischievously. "There is always another way." Said the One as he looks out the window towards the colony and hundreds of Cylon basestars floating in space.

* * *

 **Theta System**

 **Shanxi**

 **4 months after Occupation**

It had been four months after the Cylon occupation, the Systems Alliance was helping in reconstructing the settlement and the Garrison. As for the Galactica it was decided by both the Alliance and Adama to make it into the museum it was intended to be, before the fall of the colonies as a memorial and reminder of what happened here.

* * *

 **Garrison**

At the Garrison Alliance soldiers were overseeing the collection of damaged Cylon Centurions, raiders, and heavy raiders that were destroyed in the battle.

Two soldiers were currently looking through the rubble for any Cylons. "Man can you believe this?" asked one of the soldiers. "I always thought that we would make contact with aliens one day, considering what's on Mars, but I never thought we would be fighting terminator rejects."

The other soldier did not reply to his statement and was busy going through the rubble.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked the soldier.

"Huh… what did you say?" asked the soldier in the rubble. "Sorry I was trying to find an intact Cylon head."

"Nothing." Said the soldier shaking his head at his fellow soldier. "Listen its almost time to change shifts, lets head back with what we got."

As the soldier walked off, the other in the rubble was continuing his search more fervently, as each pile of rock is thrown to the ground. "finally." Said the soldier as he lifts up the head of a Cylon Centurion.

"I think we can do better." Said the soldier.

"Ryder are you coming or not." Said the soldier in the distant.

"I'll be right there. " said Ryder as he puts the Cylon head away.

* * *

 **Hey everybody my most fan favorite story, I hope it was to your liking for the last chapter of this year. I wanted to say thanks to all of you for being** **here from the very beginning and I know a lot of you are upset about me taking a break, but life sucks and we have to focus on the problems given** **to us. I hope to see all of you again in the future, but for right now, I don't plan on posting any new chapters for a really long time, you probably won't** **see any next year. I'm sorry to say this especially the support I have received from how much people like this story. Thank you again for reading my s** **tory and liking it. As you can see at the end I have played Mass Effect Andromeda and introduced Alex Ryder, as for any introduction into other characters or the A.I.** **Sam I'm not sure considering the Colonials Cylons rebelled against them the Alliance might put an end to Ryders research.**


End file.
